


Crimson Snow

by Heatheness



Series: Beyond the White Clouds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Canon, Blood, Canon Related, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DID I MENTION SPOILERS, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FIRST TIME BE GENTLE, Knives, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love/Hate, Magic, Major Spoilers, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Violence, build up is good right, can you tell I like the stoic intimidating ones, hopefully gonna be a longish series, literally first time writing fan fiction, or maybe its the green hair, will add tags as they become more relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatheness/pseuds/Heatheness
Summary: "Your life is mine, and I will claim it." Echoed the severe words of your bitter rival.Unbeknownst to him though, your life was already claimed by that of your own tainted blood. Blood that held you ransom against it's own urgent thirst.In this game of cat and mouse who is really hunting who?SERIOUS SPOILER ALERT. NOT KIDDING IT'S LIKE IMMEDIATE SPOILERS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.Also this is literally the first time I have ever even attempted fanfic. First time be gentle. That being said, I love feedback!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Original Female Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg/You, Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s), Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Original Female Character(s), Linhardt von Hevring/Reader
Series: Beyond the White Clouds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676569
Comments: 60
Kudos: 30





	1. Of Hair and Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna throw in one more spoiler warning just to CMOA. 
> 
> Gonna add more tags as this progresses.
> 
> Enjoy!

Her hair was long, straight, and a shimmery gold. You had always been somewhat envious of it ever since you were both young. Not that that was the only thing to be envious of, given that she was heiress to an empire and you were but the common daughter of a lady's maid. Still, you gave out the smallest sigh of jealousy as you ran the brush through your best friend's lochs.

"Is there something wrong?" She made eye contact through the mirror.

 _Oh, right, the deep violet eyes, that's another thing to sigh about_.

"Just thinking about the last few days I suppose."

"The Red Canyon?"

"Yes. Kostas was never what I would call… competent. Or eloquent. Or well mannered...or even remotely redeemable in any way really. But still, killing him ourselves when he was under our employ less than a month ago is unnerving. It feels almost…"

"Like, a betrayal?" She asked.

"Betrayal is a bit of a strong word. He was no more than a hired mercenary but still. Let's say.. it felt questionably ethical, looking into his eyes as our professor drove a sword through him, knowing that neither the professor nor him were aware that we were pulling the strings the whole time…"

"I would grow accustomed to that feeling if I were you, Rania. There's no small amount of it lying ahead." She said. To most, that would've sounded cold and unfeeling, but you knew her well enough to know that thats just how she is.

"It'll just take some adjusting to. It's somewhat… well, strictly speaking, even though we have been planning things for years, he was the first real casualty of the game we are playing. It's just starting to get real. Is all." In your musings your hand had paused from brushing her hair, and she playfully nuzzled her head into your hand bidding you to continue.

You chuckled. "Yes your majesty." She smiled back through the mirror while you resumed your diligent duties. Her golden strands were surrendering without resistance to the bristles by now, but you knew the feeling relaxed her even if the purpose was complete. You continued mostly out of tradition, habit, and just simple bonding with your best friend.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over Kostas though. He failed his obligation to our agreement, and thus, brought on his own execution. I would see it as a fitting consequence for his actions. Or lack thereof more fittingly." After all these years you still didn't know if you admired her or somewhat feared her for her ability to so casually discuss death.

"However," her tone grew more serious. "Kostas aside, our path is a bloody one, undoubtedly wrought with 'ethically questionable' decisions. Regardless of your devotion to our cause, it is only human to be weary of such things. You can't let them distract you though Rania. By the end of this, no matter the victor, we will find ourselves turning blades against people much more dear to us than Kostas. Other students. Professors. Faces we walk by every day. Maybe even friends. This is far from the path of least resistance."

It was jarring seeing her go from playfully nuzzling your hand to speaking so strategically about the inevitable realities you would all soon face. You thought of yourself as a light hearted person, way more similar to Claude than to Edelgard in terms of personality. Personality aside though, there was no one you loved more in this world than her, even if she would occasionally speak like a dark oracle of doom.

 _Claude_ … the thought of him struck you. He's the exact kind of person she was just referring to. You liked Claude, talked to him every day. He made you laugh, and you would banter lightheartedly about life, and love, and class. The weight of exactly what Edelgard was saying started coming to the surface. She was going to unite Fodlan. Claude was the heir to a piece of Fodlan. That would undoubtedly mean he wpuld resist such an endeavor. It was likely that you would one day find yourself on the battlefield facing against him. Neither of you would be bantering then.

Of course, you were always aware of these facts in a theoretical manner. A future manner. In a 'cross that bridge when we get to it' manner. Well, that bridge is here, quite literally in the Red Canyon's case. Kostas is dead. This is all getting a lot less… _Theoretical_.

The sound of her turning over the hourglass timer as well as the feeling of her standing up out of her seat broke your depressing musings.

"Your turn." She smiled, taking the brush from your hand and bidding you to take her place. You obliged. This was a nightly tradition of your long friendship. Any night you could, or you both weren't completely exhausted from training, you would brush each other's hair and enjoy each other's company. A seemingly innocent custom in wildly uninnocent times. Deep down you hoped that no matter what the future held, no matter how much blood was spilled or political treachery waited ahead, that nothing would change this. Though you knew that was probably unrealistic at best.

"On a lighter note, though, equally about things we don't want to have to do, I overheard Ingrid today." She said as she began to run the brush through your hair.

"Oh? Do tell."

"She was venting to Dorothea about getting yet another letter from her father about potential suitors and proposals. Any time I hear her, or Mercedes, or Marianne, or any of the noble girls for that matter complain about receiving such marital prodding it reminds me that it's likely to be my fate one day as well. To marry for political reasons that is. The thought exhausts me."

"Hm. Even when you are Empress and are calling all the shots you still think you'd have to?"

"It's probable, to say the least. Uniting Fodlan is as much an undertaking of war as it is diplomacy. I'm sure at some point there will come a day where the most logical option to benefit the empire would be to marry some lord or duke...or even a wealthy merchant if it came to that. One day we will need something from someone else and I bet that will be their price, and I'll have no choice but to sell myself to gain soldiers, or resources, or compliance. A small price to pay for the cause sure but… still."

"Can you imagine…" your lips cracked into a smile as you tried to hold your amusement back. "Can you imagine the look on Hubert's face if his coveted Lady Edelgard ended up marrying a common merchant!" You laughed.

Edelgard, despite clearly trying to maintain her composure, let slip a grin. "You shouldn't tease him like that." She managed through her chuckles.

"You know how I feel about his feelings towards you."

"Oh stop Rania. Not this again! I know your thoughts on the matter, spare me the repetition."

"I'm just saying he is way too obsessed with you Edie. There's a difference between being a loyal and dedicated general and being an unrequited stalker."

"Regardless of if Hubert has any feelings for me other than being those appropriate for his sovereign and friend, it's a moot point. He knows that we could never… be anything. Our marriage would not further our goals, or help the empire in the slightest. Marrying anyone on the whims of the heart is not a luxury my station affords. Besides… I've told you… I'm almost positive that he's… more taken with men. I've never seen him ever so much as hint his affections for a woman. I've known him my whole life. If he had a desire for women surely I would have seen it manifest by now. You've got him all wrong Rania, he either has a taste for men or no taste of that manner at all."

For the second time during this conversation you found yourself laughing harder than you meant to. "Edie! It's because all of his desire has only been for you! I don't know how such a brilliant woman can be so blind! He wants no one else. He thinks of no one else. He cares for no one else. Dear goddess woman, how can you not see it! He is just as obsessed with you as Dedue is with Dimitri, the only difference is I don't believe Dedue strokes himself at night to the thought of his master!"

You felt a quick but harmless bop on your head from the back of the brush. "Rania hush!" She whispered through her laughter. "You are so vulgar sometimes! You can't seriously think Hubert… ugh I cannot even conceive the notion in my mind. Nor do I want to."

"Oh you beautiful naive princess, be sure that he conceives many, many notions about you!"

"I said quiet! Look, times up! Go to bed before we get caught!" She laughed. You eyed the empty hourglass, feeling that the time had passed entirely too quickly.

You stood, spinning to give your friend an embrace before sneaking out into the dark hallway of the second floor. There was technically an academy wide curfew against students visiting other students in the dormitories past a certain time of night. You and Edelgard broke this constantly, but it didn't worry you much. She was the Princess of the Adrestian Empire for starters, which, despite what the Archbishop and all professors would preach constantly, does make a difference in treatment. Secondly, you were one hundred per cent certain that the curfew was meant as a protective measure against male and female cohabitation than it was for close friends.

The hallway was dark, and for some reason this part of Gerrag Mach at night always felt… _uneasy_. You tried your best to quench the thoughts in your head entertaining the rumors of hauntings and ghosts, but as mature as you tried to be… You were still 18, and it was still a dark foreboding monastery.

You lightly crept down the hallway, admittedly not entirely slowly. Every night your goal was to just get to your room as quickly as possible. The air just… never felt right here.

You would comfort yourself by whispering the names of the students whose doors you were passing. It occupied your mind at least enough to distract you from your somewhat embarrassing fear of the dark.

"Sylvaine...Felix…. Linhardt… Petra…" you whispered to yourself. The second floor was mostly for nobles, with the notable exception of Bernadetta. The first floor was for commoners. You got to know your fellow humble folk quite well over the couple years at the academy. Dorothea was by far your favorite. There weren't many in comparison really, it took a lot of talent (or money) to claw your way into this academy without a noble name and a crest. Not that you were much different from the nobles, the only reason you were here is because Edie practically made them take you. You could have gotten in on your own if you told them about your own crest, but your crest was not something you enjoyed people knowing about. So, you, admittedly, rode on Edie's coattales to get here. A point that Von Vestra always made a habit of stabbing you with.

 _Speaking of Vestra_ … you thought to yourself as you passed by his door. You took a moment glare at it.

You and him shared one thing in common, and that was being close with Edie your whole lives. Beyond that point of similarity, you couldn't be farther apart. You grew close with Edie out of childhood innocence. Your mother was one of her ladies maids, so naturally, you spent a lot of time together as children. Your friendship was organic. It blossomed naturally. Hubert on the other hand, was born licking her boots.

He bragged about his family being the right hands to the Hresvelg Dynasty for generations. The thing he felt most proud about was the very thing that annoyed you most about him. And that was saying something because a great _many_ things annoyed you about him.

His cold, deadpan personality. His constant need to try and be intimidating. The fact that he often succeeded at being intimidating, to name a few. Where you would make a joke, he would scold. What you would suggest, he would council against. When you would try to get Edie to have fun, he would remind her of her position and responsibilities.

Honestly, there wasn't a single person in Fodlan you could say you disliked less. Which, again, was saying something.

You knew the feeling was mutual as well. You thought him an ass-kissing, emotionless statue of monotany while he thought you a reckless, moronic beacon of impropriety.

You glared at his door with intensity. You were two opposing forces, two energies only kept from mutual destruction by the one thing you could agree on; Edelgard.

For whatever reason, and to your mutual distaste, she genuinely cared for and loved both of you. Neither could leave, or destroy the other without hurting, and / or incurring the wrath of Edie. If it weren't for her, you thought, no, you knew, he probably would have killed you by now. And he would have enjoyed it. And as a penniless commoner, there's nothing that you could have done about it. You knew the only thing protecting you from that fate was Edie, but, at least it was the best protection you could have ever asked for.

So, here you were, glaring at his door in disdain. It's about all you had the power to do against him at this moment really, and every little bit helped relieve…. _Something_.

The door was dark, and black, and unmoving. _Like his soul._ You thought.

All too quickly the 'ummoving' bit became wildly untrue as the thing treacherously flung open. You jumped a little at the change, somehow it happened so fast while still being silent. Goddess.

 _Does everything this man do just have to be creepy_!

There he stood, in all of his stoic defiance. You could make out that he was still fully clothed from the day. His hair was still in the same fashion as it had been too, meaning he hadn't laid down yet. Through the darkness you could see his one uncomfortably eerie green eye weighing down on you. You couldn't decide if the fact that you could only see one of his eyes made him more or less intimidating. It was a case-by-case basis really. In this particular case, you think it was more.

_Definitely more. It has to be past midnight! Why is he still up? Why is he still in his uniform? Ugh. Maybe he doesn't even sleep. One day I'll prove he is a literal demon to her. How did he even know I was out here?_

His calm, cold voice was far from calming when it broke through the train of your frantic thoughts. His lips sliding into a smirk at the fact that he startled you.

"Lady Rania."

 _Well_.

You thought to yourself. 

_Fuck_.


	2. A Wager with a Songstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert issues a warning, Dorothea offers a bet, and Rania confesses a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta try for those cliff hangers!

_ Fuck. This is awkward. _

__ “Vestra.” Was all you could think to say in response. 

“Is there any particular reason you are standing outside my door in dark hours Lady Rania?” 

To those who did not know him, it would almost seem as if he addressed you with respect. After all, he calls Edie ‘Lady Edelgard’ just as he always called you ‘Lady Rania,’ but you and him had your own language with each other. You knew that the title was an insult when it came from  _ his  _ lips in regards to  _ you. _ A constant reminder that you didn’t actually own that title, and would never deserve it. 

“You wish Vestra. I was just leaving.” you retorted as you turned away. Before you could continue down the hallway you felt a hard grasp around your arm. He forced you to face him with an aggressive jerk, pulling you almost entirely inside his room. 

"Up here past curfew with Lady Edelgard again I see?" His grip tightened. "Mark my words, if you jeopardize all that we have worked for… if you get caught after dark and it even so much as delays a plan of ours...due to something as  _ juvenile _ as this… I won't stand for it." His tone wasn't  _ angry _ per say, but it was cold and firm, like he always was. 

"Get your hands off me!" You half-yelled into him. His grip was tight enough to bruise your upper arm, and his proximity to you was  _ unco _ mfortable to say the least. 

"Shh shh shh. You'll wake the whole floor. Please,  _ please  _ give me a  _ reason  _ to finally end you." He growled into your ear. 

"Get your hands off of me Vestra!" You whispered this time, squirming under his grasp. "All I have to do is tell Edie you're being an ass!" 

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't  _ accustomed _ to a man touching you." His grip grew tighter. "One day she will see that you are nothing but a liability, and she will not save you." 

"What the fuck has gotten into you Vestra, unhand me  _ now _ or you're gonna have problems." 

"I know you try and poison her mind with fowl words against me and I --" his sneering whispers were cut short by an outside voice. 

"Yoo hoo! Anyone there?" You both hear Professor Manuela call down the hall. The sound of her heels clicked with her steps as she started her nightly patrol of the dormitory. 

You felt panic for a brief moment before a swift, smooth motion from Hubert pulled you the rest of the way into his quarters. The door closed with a soft thud. You found yourself pressed up against the door, his body wholly against you, with one hand over your mouth and the other one pinned next to your head. He was tall enough that he rested his chin on top of you, while the rest of him held you firmly in place. You could see nothing but darkness, feel nothing but his frame against yours, and hear nothing but your muffled breaths and the click of Manuelas heels drawing closer. 

_ *click click click  _

This was, you were reasonably certain, the closest you have ever been to him, which wasn't what you would call a good thing. His controlled breaths were caressing your hair, and every inch of you was tightly held by…  _ Hubert von Vestra.  _ It all felt entirely too intimate. It seemed like Manuela was taking an eternity to cross the length of the hallway and back. 

_ He is strong… I can feel it.  _ You thought. Suddenly you were reminded that he absolutely could end you if he wanted to, and glad you had the protection of Edie. His form was firm and fit from years of training and battle. You knew he trained often and with great effort, all the better to be able to fight for  _ Lady Edelgard _ , but you have never seen his body per say, let alone felt it this close. It was...impressive. If it were anyone but him you were sure your body would-- 

_ Oh no….  _ _ No no no not with him… _ you pleaded in your mind as you felt a stirring in your blood. His proximity, his breath, his dominant stance against you was starting to make your body betray itself. Your crest was humming in your head reminding you that it has been too long since it had been  _ fed. _

Your heart beat started to quicken the longer you were stuck in this motionless dance. You felt a familiar pulse, a desire beginning to form where it definitely did not belong in this current… Setting. You prayed to the goddess and all the saints that hopefully he wasn't taking notice. 

_ Hurry UP Manuela!  _

* _ click click click _

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for her to pass, trying and failing to halt your body from reacting to the likes of  _ him,  _ you finally heard the clicks subside into distant silence. When you were sure there was no longer a danger of being caught you began to struggle against his grip. He didn't yet seem content to release you, but you sure as hell were content to leave. Maneuvering your hands up to his chest you began to push away while trying to turn your head to the side in an effort to free your covered lips. 

His grip only tightened against you. You were vaguely aware of the sensation of his other hand leaving the wall, falling to his pocket and coming back up again. A foreign tickling sensation began on your lower left hip, as he started to lift your blouse just enough to expose skin. A cold point began lightly caressing your hip bone, drawing a line up to your lower stomach. 

Your whole body stiffened and your blood grew cold as you realized it was a blade. He was caressing your skin with a dagger. You froze in place, unable to move or think. You felt his hair brush against your neck as he leaned in to speak to you, his lips so close that you could feel his hot breath drain into you. 

"I could kill you right now. With ease. It would take the smallest amount of pressure…" you felt the point of his blade pause it's meandering long enough to poke you softly. "...to end you. I'd keep a better  _ understanding _ of that if I were you. You are nothing, and the shield you keep using to protect yourself will one day fail you. The years of careless taunting, insubordination and belittling… your constant ever-present taint on Lady Edelgard… every single poison-laced word you have let slip against me, you'll pay for. Your life is mine, and one day I will claim it." 

With that you felt the chill air assault you as he removed himself, opened the door and thrusted you back out into the hallway. You stared in bewilderment at him, standing as calmly and stoic as ever in the frame of the door. 

"I bid you good night,  _ my lady. _ " Were the last words you heard before his door sealed shut. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, stop it! You can't mean that!" Dorothea giggled while sitting across from you on her bed. 

"I do mean it! I heard him saying you were the most desirable one here at the academy." You affirmed. Dorothea was keeping you company tonight instead of Edie, who was too tired to keep your usual tradition. She had been through a very rough training session with Dimitri and Claude after dinner, so you decided to let her sleep. In the event of Edie being unavailable on any given night, your next option would be Dorothea, then Petra. Usually one of the three was available to entertain you for awhile after curfew. You very rarely went to sleep on time, even in the few occasions where you were alone anyways. 

"Well, you can be sure he'd never  _ act _ on it then. Ferdie is far too  _ noble  _ to stoop to the likes of me. And even if he did ask me on a date I would probably reject him just to see the priceless look on his face! To think of 'Ferdinand the Great' being rejected by a commoner, his face would be frozen in shock for a year." 

"I dunno Dorothea, you are always saying how you want to marry well! That's about as well we you can get next to the actual Emperor." 

"Oh I know but not him. I'd sooner try and seduce Lorenz. But let's stop focusing on me! You have always said you were a fan of the boys but I haven't even seen you so much as flirt with  _ any _ of them so far." 

"Well, they are only good for one thing after all," you deflected with a flirtatious wink. 

"Well even still," she chided, "I haven't heard you spill the beans on any such relationship of any kind, and you  _ know  _ if you kept such a thing a secret from me id be positively heart broken. You know you can trust me! I'd never tell a soul." 

"I don't doubt it! There's just no one here that catches my eye, ya know?" 

"Oh really? Of all the handsome young men running around none of them catch your attention? I find that hard to believe. Do you have a type?"

"Oh yes," you admitted. "I like the pent up ones… there's just.. something in a man's eyes when he finally releases something he's been suppressing deep inside that just… the need of it makes me so-" 

"I know what you mean! They get a wild look about them. There are men like that around here I'm sure! Let me think."

"Oh why do you care so much about my love life? I am just fine! If I really wanted someone I could have any man in this monastary, I just don't feel like it lately." 

"Because our days have been positively devoid of any kind of fun. The aura around this place flits between boring and too serious with no in between. I could use some light hearted topics of conversation.  _ Any  _ man you say? A bit confident don't you think?" 

"You heard me. Any man. I just don't want any of them!" 

"Lies. Care to test that confidence? I bet you couldn't have any man around here." 

You admittedly had a vice when it came to bets and wagers, and Dorothea was right, the mood of the place had been pretty dreary as of late. Your crest definitely wouldn't shun some male company, it had been far too long in that regard anyway. 

"Oh, fine. It's a wager. What are the stakes?" 

"You have one month to seduce the target gentleman. If you do, I'll do your chores for a week. If you don't…" she paused. "If you don't you have to kiss Hubert." 

The memory of your encounter from three nights ago came rushing back to you like a strong wind. You had been mostly avoiding him since then due to a combination of embarrassment that he caught you off guard and just a general lack of knowing how to move forward from such a thing. You decided you would pretend like the whole thing never happened, but as resolute as you were with that decision you still found yourself going out of your way to encounter him as little as possible. You couldn't decide if the fact he managed to get to you made you more frightened or angry, but you couldn't let him win, you'd have to face him soon just to prove that he didn't intimidate you… Even if he had a little. 

"Oh, spare me! No. The very thought of it makes me want to wretch." 

"All the more reason to succeed then! So. Who shall our target be?" 

"Sylvaine!" You laughed. 

"Oh you know as well as I do that that's far too easy. Hmm. You said you liked the stubborn pent up types. How about… Dedue?" 

"Eh, no. Not unless I want Dimitri there too because Dedue never lets his precious prince leave his sight." 

"Ignatz?" 

"Dorothea I said 'pent-up' not 'virginal!' I don't like having to teach." 

"Fair enough. Hmm. Gilbert!"

"Oh he probably doesn't even remember how. I didn't know we were counting faculty in this. Besides, I don't want to spurn Annette. She would never forgive me."

"Too bad we aren't including girls. Honestly the most suppressed and closed off person in this whole monastary  _ including  _ the nuns is probably Flayne. Her older brother never lets her-" she got a twinkle in her eye. "oh...Oh! I know. I know the perfect one." 

"Are you  _ trying  _ to get me expelled??" 

"Oh, come on! He's perfect! Older, handsome, definitely not virginal I'd wager, stressed all the time, busy all the time, it's probably been  _ ages _ , there isn't a more fitting person in all of Fodlan." 

You would be lying if you said the green haired right hand of Rhea never caught your eye. He radiated authority, strength, power and self control. He was exactly the kind of person you loved to go for, though it was much more than a little risky. 

"If Seteth is really the target then I'll need more than a month...give me… until the new year." 

"Ha! Fine. Deal. The new year. You really think you can seduce Seteth? He might as well be Seiros herself with his air of righteousness. What makes you so sure you can win?" 

"My crest." The words spilled out of your mouth before you could stop them. You felt so comfortable with your friend that you had forgotten that you hadn't yet told her your secret. 

"...what? Rania! You never told me you had a crest! I never heard that you did? I've never even heard Professor Hannemon so much as ask you about one!" 

"The Academy doesn't exactly know about it… they think I don't have one… It's kind of a secret." 

"You  _ have  _ to tell me!" She coo'd. 

"Its not a.. fun story." You admitted solemnly. She could tell you were serious by your tone. Her overjoyed expression waned into one of concern. 

"Oh… I'm sorry Rani.. you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"No, it's fine. It would be nice for someone else to know." You took a deep breath as you prepared to recount the tale of your darkest memories. "When I was younger, a group of strange… sorcerers took Edie and me. They didn't want me, but I wouldn't stop chasing after Edie, so instead of me causing a scene they just threw me in with her and the others. Back then I didn't have a crest." 

As Dorothea listened, she settled into the bed, getting comfortable as you continued on. 

"That turned out to be a grave mistake on my part, but, to this day I'm glad that Edie didn't have to face it all alone. Me and her were the only ones to leave the place alive. Anyway. These dark sorcerers took us far away to some.. something of an underground castle to experiment magic on us. Their goal was to.. create crests where there were none, or add an additional crest to a person who already had one. It should be impossible, and it's entirely unnatural. The magical experiments were excruciating.. agonizing." You shuddered at the memories. "Edie and I watched one by one as the other children were too weak to stand the experiments and died. It was a nightmare. I can easily say they were the worst months of my life, and probably always will be.

"Anyways. They eventually succeeded with me and Edie. They added a crest to her, and gave me one when I had none. The man in charge of my experiments tried to give me the major crest of Cethlean." 

"The healing one?" Dorothea asked with a soft voice full of sympathy. 

"Exactly. It, apparently was the easiest to work with. The crest they chose for Edie was the strongest, but she is a strong person, I knew she would survive. Anyways, the man in charge of me… made a mistake, or his tainted magic warped the crest in some way. When it was fused with my blood, instead of healing me, it was draining me. It was slowly taking my life force. I would be dead in a week if it wasn't fixed. I wasn't anything special to them, and if the man hadn't been so elated that it had worked in the first place I'm sure he would have just let me die, but the fact that he succeeded in  _ some  _ way made him want to keep going with the experiment.

"But unlike Edie, I wasn't a princess. I was nobody. I was just the common daughter of a lady's maid. He didn't  _ have  _ to play by what little rules they had with  _ me.  _ So he decided to warp it further, turning it into his own sick and twisted game, making me his own personal plaything.

"He strengthened my crest by fusing it's healing power with the sensation of  _ pleasure.  _ If my body was being…  _ satisfied _ or if I was  _ satisfying _ someone else, my crest would be renewed with healing magic. It would course through me, renewing me, and allowing me to heal others. But that power would only last a couple days before the crest would start draining me again. I constantly needed to  _ feed _ it. If I didn't, I would get weaker and weaker until it would drain me entirely and kill me. I became his slave. He took the darkest pleasure knowing that I detested no one in the empire more than him and yet I still had to throw myself at him to keep alive. That fact.. the fact that this awful brutal monster of a man  _ made  _ me please him and  _ even worse _ forced my body to betray me with pleasure was worse than any pain in my mind. I hated myself for it, and more than once I tried to hold out long enough for the crest to drain me and end my suffering. The only thing that kept me from doing it was the thought that I might get back at him one day.

"And one day my chance came. His creation had backfired you see. I noticed his visits getting more and more often… More and more desperate. The magic he tied into my crest and blood and body created a sensation when he was with me better than anything else he had ever experienced. The rejuvenation of healing magic mixed with the lust and pleasure of intimacy created a kind of  _ drug  _ against him. He got addicted to it in a sense… he couldnt go without me for very long. Soon he seemed to need me more than I needed him, and he began to let his guard down.

"When the day came that they were going to finally take Edie back to the empire, satisfied with her progress, the man in charge of me told me he wouldn't let me go with her. He said I was his 'little pet' and 'greatest accomplishment' and that he would never let me go. I acted like this idea pleased me, and seduce him. He eagerly submitted, and in his weakest moment I drove a piece of glass through his neck. I'll never forget the sound he made… or the feeling of hot blood spilling all over me. It took him a long time to die due the healing magic of my body… I hadn't mastered it yet. It kept trying to heal him so I had to keep.. stabbing. Eventually he stopped twitching beneath me."

"Dear goddess…" Dorothea whimpered.

"When the other sorcerers found out what happened they almost killed me, but Edie saved me and brought me back with her. She saved my life. She saves me every day."  _ In so many ways. _

Dorothea laid bundled in her blanket staring with her jaw open, and tear tracks staining her cheeks. "I'm.. I can't even… I'm so sorry that happened to you Rania.." she leaned forward to embrace you. 

"It's okay. It's been a few years now, and that man is dead. There is no reason for me to fear him, or them anymore. But you can see why I don't go telling everyone, and I'd prefer if this stayed between us. I don't know what the Academy would do if they found out. It's not a normal crest, it's a twisted , tainted , convoluted creation of man. I don't know if they would label me an abomination or heresy and kick me out or worse, I don't know if they would shower me with pity and I'd become 'that poor girl,' or if they'd poke and prod me trying to figure it all out. None of those outcomes sounds good to me, ive gone through enough already when it comes to this damnable thing." You stroked her hair to comfort her, she seemed to need it more than you right now. 

"But… Rani… does it still drain you?" 

"Yes. I've managed to train myself to make it last longer. I can go about four weeks before it'll kill me, but going longer than two makes me pretty weak. My hair loses color, my skin gets pale, I'll start losing weight. I need to  _ renew _ it about every two weeks to be in my best condition." 

"But, you've never told me about.. Being with anyone…. How have you been...feeding it?" 

You sighed at the inevitable question. "I can pleasure myself, I kind of have to at least every couple days to maintain it… but that's not enough to satisfy it really, id compare it to living off of just water alone. It'll keep your heart beating but there is no nurishment kind of thing. Every couple of weeks there  _ is  _ someone that helps me out with it but… if I tell you you have to swear to me the knowledge doesn't leave this room." 

"I swear." 

"Edie." 

Dorothea pulled away and looked up at you in shock. "I...I don't believe it…" 

"I know it's hard to… Imagine. It's not romantic by any stretch… we are just best friends. I need it to survive and… well … it's kind of like brushing her hair in a sense. It feels good, it relaxes both of us… and it keeps me alive. So it's just kind of become… Part of our friendship. A secret between us girls that helps us relieve stress every once in awhile. Granted it's only me satisfying her but it's enough to keep my crest at bay and we've been doing it for years so… it hasnt effected our friendship at all. Perhaps we've grown closer for it. It's just a… necessity...is all, that happens to feel good." 

"That's… well. I just never would have guessed! I've been with my fair share of women while at Mittelfrank but I just never would have imagined Edie to… it's so great you have someone that will always be there for you, so you don't have to worry about it. Thank you… For telling me all of this. I know it's no small thing to talk about. I'm here for you, and I will never betray this trust you have placed in me." 

"I know you won't Dorothea. But anyway, back to more  _ important  _ matters, yes, I do believe I can get Seteth in bed before the new year, and you will be doing all my chores for the  _ rest of our school year. _ " 

Her bright smile returned to her as you both crossed fingers in a promise fashion. "Oh, Rania…

You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian sex confirmed. Guess I should add the tag. Stay tuned!


	3. The Cats of Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania and Hubert make an appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief timeline reference thus far: 
> 
> Chapters One and Two take place during Chapter three during the game (Mutiny in the Mists) in the middle of the month after you defeat Kostas for the second time. 
> 
> This Chapter takes place in Chapter 4 of the game, a couple weeks after defeating Lord Lonato. 
> 
> I'm planning on keeping a Canon timeline of game events here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The battle against Lord Lonato and his militia was brutal. It was only thanks to the strength of Catherine, Thunderbrand, and the Knights of Seiros that you came out victorious at all. You attributed divine intervention itself for the fact that none of the students died in the fog. The unorganized bandits you faced the month prior were no comparison to fully trained and properly equipped soldiers. The battle against Lonato was a grand testament to how woefully unprepared you all were to face actual formidable opponents. The professor...was not pleased. 

Then after such a humiliating display of battle came further insult to injury; an assassination plot was discovered. A plan to kill Rhea at the rite of rebirth. As a response to both her students lack of formal combat experience  _ and  _ the apparent threat to the archbishop's life, Professor Byleth decided it was in the classe's best interest to start doing three-a-day combat training drills. 

And you were  _ exhausted.  _

It had been about two weeks since the battle against Lord Lonato, and no sooner had your cuts and bruises began to heal from that harrowing experience did you start gaining new ones from the combat drills against your classmates. Today's was particularly painful, as you were given the weapon you were weakest with; the lance, and made to face strong opponents such as Felix, Dimitri and Raphael. One bout with Felix resulted in a particularly nasty cut on your right shoulder that got you excused from further drills for the rest of the day. Instead, you were given stable duty. 

Having finished tending to the horses and pegasi, you decided to go to the outside water trough to clean your wound and take in the sunset. At least it was Saturday, which meant a day of reprieve was soon to come. 

The cold water of the trough stung as you cleansed your wound with it, but other than the pain, it was a relatively peaceful moment. You didn't even hear the approaching footsteps of your rival. 

"You've been avoiding me." Hubert said, while leaning nonchalantly against the stable wall. It wasn't a question but a point of fact. You  _ had _ still been avoiding him. 

You let out a sigh heavy with contempt. 

"That shouldn't come as a surprise to you, I have always tried to spare myself of your presence for as long as I can remember. Leave me alone Vestra." 

He did not move, or even look at you from where he was standing, but you could still see a slight smirk cross his lips in the shadows of the stable. 

"Allow me to rephrase then, you've been avoiding me  _ more than usual. _ " 

"Oh, so should I assume you miss me? Since you seem so intent on noticing my absence?" You huffed. "If you won't remove yourself from me then I'll do the honors and remove myself from you." You splashed one more coat of cold water on your still bleeding wound and began to walk away, taking the back path behind the stables. 

Much to your chagrin, this time you could hear his footsteps following you along the path. 

"Oh much to the contrary, I have found the past three weeks most pleasant. Still, I can't help but to wonder as to  _ why _ you seem to be going out of your way so much to avoid me lately." 

"Oh the reasons are numerous, would you like me to list them alphabetically or chronologically?" 

That granted you a cold chuckle from the man. "Oh my, you truly  _ do  _ think you are _ so  _ clever. I have my own theories to explain this gift of a phenomenon." 

You halted your frustrated marching to turn and face him directly. His blatant arrogance and ego were starting to make you want to prove him wrong, even if he wasn't. 

"Oh? Do tell me _ , Lord von Vestra,  _ what  _ illuminating  _ insight you have as to why anyone wouldn't want to grace you with their company?" 

"Not anyone, but you specifically. Could it be that I have finally gotten through to you enough to know how serious I am? Do I  _ frighten _ you now, Lady Rania?" He smirk grew into a dark grin at the implication. 

"Vestra you are no more intimidating to me than the cats that roam the paths of this monastery. I have simply been busy, and we aren't exactly friends."

That made him take a couple steps closer, causing you to take a couple steps backward. Your backside collided with the hard wooden planks of the stable, cornering you. Suddenly this was beginning to feel way too familiar. 

"Cats are calculated predators you know. They are magnificently efficient hunters. When they set their eyes on prey, there is no hope for a little mouse to save itself." 

"Are you  _ quite  _ finished? I am not a 'little mouse' nor am I your prey. Once Edie has her way, your nobility will mean nothing, and I will be a general of the empire just like you. What will you have then to taunt me with hmm?" 

"Oh plenty." He stepped forward again, beginning to get uncomfortably close. "And are you really disillusioned enough to think that Lady Edelgard would grant you the rank of general? You have to be  _ proficient  _ and  _ qualified _ to hold such an esteemed rank. Neither of which suggest you would be an appropriate choice. Today's training was a shining example of your general lack of utility." He reached out his hand, gently gripping your arm, maneuvering it to see your freshly cleaned cut. It was deep, but nothing that wouldn't heal. 

"My, but that is a nasty wound isn't it?" The smirk remained. 

You yanked your arm free of his grip. You were starting to grow weary of his taunting. 

"This means nothing. I was set up upon! I am an archer, I am not trained in melee! Why the professor insists on giving me weapons she  _ knows  _ I don't choose to wield and sticks me against melee adept students I'll never know." 

"It is because unlike you our professor knows that any worthy warrior should be adept at  _ all _ weapons types." 

"Careful, Vestra, you are straying dangerously close to complimenting a person other than  _ Lady Edelgard. _ Besides, strong words coming from a man I've never so much as seen knock an arrow." 

"The bow is a coward's weapon. The art of melee shows courage, strength, and authority in the face of your enemy. The discipline of the mage is an intricate talent of raw power and lethal force. Even healers have an honorable place on the battlefield, maintaining the strength and health of the front lines. Archers are nothing but cowards, hiding in the distance, too mentally weak to face their opponents head on, yet too lacking in intelligence to wield magic." 

Your blood was beginning to grow hot at his pure arrogance. "Oh? Is that what you think? Allow me to tell that to Bernadetta, Leonie, Shamir, Claude and all the other faculty and fellow students you just blatantly offended." 

"Ah, dearest Rania, the difference between them and you is that they all wield the bow in  _ addition _ to other talents. You are the only one I know of that dedicates all their time solely on the least useful weapon available." 

You forcefully pushed him away from you, causing a sharp pain to radiate from your shoulder but still managing to make him stagger back a step or two. 

"If you loathe me so much then why don't you just leave me alone!?" You yelled, admittedly maybe too loudly. Thankfully the back of the stables was a pretty isolated location, far from usual earshot. "What do you  _ want _ from me Vestra?" 

As quickly as you had created a gap between you he closed it again, using both hands to grasp each of your shoulders and pinning you back against the stable. Pain shot through your arm again, but you swallowed it in your anger. 

"I want you to know," he growled, his voice still quiet but with more bite than he had had before, "that your pathetic attempts to hide from me won't save you. I'm still watching you, and the very first misstep that causes you to jeopardize Lady-" 

You couldn't stand it anymore. Any fear you might have hadmelted away from you in a moment of angry bravery. 

"Oh you big, stupid, obsessed moron! I would  _ never _ endanger Edie! In case it's slipped your notice, I  _ love _ her just like you do! She is my best friend, and just like you I would die protecting her and her cause! If anything, I  _ love  _ her more than you do. I  _ know  _ her better than you do!"

"Careful…" he hissed as his grip grew tighter. You felt blood beginning to spill from your wound again, but it did nothing to quell your desire to hurt him with words. 

"I've  _ seen  _ her in ways you have only imagined. I've  _ touched  _ her in ways you can only dream of. I've even  _ tasted  _ her in ways you long for at night Vestra. I am closer with Edelgard than you could  _ ever _ hope to be!" 

His grip moved from your shoulders to your neck, and the pressure caused you to catch your breath. His grasp was hard enough to make breathing difficult, but not enough to strangle you entirely. The weight of what you just said, what you just  _ confessed _ , dawned on you, and you knew you had stepped too far. 

"Lies! You filthy little…" he was trying to convince himself not to kill you, but you could see in his eyes that he was seriously considering it. In all the years you knew him, no matter what happened, he had always managed to keep some assemblance of his stoic, cold demeanor. Even when he had threatened you before it was with very calculated, swift and calm movements. This was something different. There was a fire in his eyes that you had never seen before. You had definitely woken something up inside him.

"You would  _ dare _ slander her ladyship to me? Spreading lies about her purity? That is a desperate measure even for the likes of  _ you _ ." 

"I'm…..not…...lying….." you managed to mutter out between gasps of air. "Can...prove….it!" 

With a glare that could strike daggers into your mind and a growl that spooked the horses on the other side of the wall, he forced himself to release you. You tumbled to the ground, grasping at your neck and drawing in deep gulps of air. You felt his hand grab your upper arm tight, raising you back up to your feet. You found yourself leaned once again against the stable wall. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, adjusting it back in place with his free hand. He took a deep breath. "You can't prove something that is a complete farse. When I tell Lady Edelgard the lies you are spreading about her, she will finally see you for what you really are; a poison." 

"Oh?" You coughed out, still trying to catch your breath. "If you're so confident in that, why don't you humor me? I'll make you a deal Vestra. Come by her door tonight at 11, and don't make a sound. Press your ear to the door and listen. If what you hear doesn't convince you of my truth then you can go around telling everyone I'm a filthy traitor.  _ But. _ If what you hear  _ does _ convince you, you'll leave me alone about it, and never speak a word of it to anyone." 

His pensive green eyes stared at you in contempt and contemplation. 

"Eleven then, little mouse. Rest assured that by this time tomorrow, I will be relishing my victory, and be making good on that vow I made you. That I would claim your life as my prize." With that he released you and walked away. 

After he was fully out of sight you allowed yourself to slump to the ground, still breathing heavily. 

_ What have I done? _ You thought to yourself, as the last light of the evening sun dipped below the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming next chapter, you've been warned.


	4. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania makes her shoulder feel better, only to gain new wounds soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, first time writing smut, please have mercy on me!

"Seteth?" Her voice seemed concerned as the brush ran through her hair. You were using your less dominant arm due to the shoulder wound that was so brutally harrassed a few hours ago. 

"Mhmm. You know I like the pent up ones." You winked through the mirror. 

"Is that not a rather…  _ dangerous game _ Rania?" 

You thought a moment. "I mean, his position is intimidating, but that makes it all the more fun of a challenge. I'll be careful, and you know…" you leaned forward to draw close to her ear, allowing your tongue to tease it before continuing. "Or at least I hope you know," you whispered, turning your playful licks into nibbles. "That I would never betray you." Your eyes met her reflection. 

Her eyes closed, and her lips gave way to a smile at your teasing. Subconsciously her head leaned away from you, exposing her neck and a good view down her gown. Before bed she always wore a silver silken sleep gown. The material was soft, thin, and tight enough to leave no mysteries as to the shape of her body. It was short enough that it just barely concealed her most intimate places. You had the pleasure of seeing her exquisite figure in this way almost every night, which was a selectively  _ rare _ opportunity for everyone else. 

You took advantage of her exposed, delicate neck, running a finger down it from her ear to the lace of her gown. Your lips gave a soft warm kiss against her porcelain skin, your tongue leaving its mark there as well. She let out a soft moan at your playing. Your crest began to hum, and you felt the hot flow of it's healing energy begin to course through your veins. The feeling of it was refreshing and intensely erotic. The tendrils of magical energy soothed the pain of your wound while fueling the desire welling up inside you. Your soft kiss against her neck grew more hungry, as you dropped the brush from your hand in favor of gripping her hair. 

"Wait, Rania." She suddenly snapped out of her trance and stood away from you, pacing to stand beside her bed. Her stare bore a hole into the wall away from you. You whimpered at the sudden loss of connection. "I know what you are doing, you are trying to lull me into accepting this foolish wager of yours. I don't think I like it, Rani. I don't think I like it at all. There are too many things that could go wrong. What if he finds us out? What if he gets angry at your advances and you get expelled? What if he falls in love with you? What if…" she paused, still looking away. "What if you fall in love with him, and decide to side with Rhea?" 

With a couple quick and desperate strides to close the gap, you suddenly found yourself directly behind her. You embraced her from behind, running your hands up her gown all the way to forcefully grasp her breasts in each hand. You nibbled at her ear and gave another hungry kiss against her neck. Her knees grew weak at your aggressive display, and a moan escaped her. The energy of your crest came rushing back, filling you with  _ need.  _ But mostly, you were a little angry she would even think such a thing. 

You spun her around to face you, bringing your lips to hers, making her open her mouth to your tongue as it demanded entrance. She was melting into you, eagerly accepting all that you gave. Her fingers found their way into your hair, and her little whimpered moans became more frequent. 

You broke away from her only long enough to push her onto the bed. You briefly eyed the hourglass , noting that it should be about eleven.  _ Just on time. _

You crawled on top of her, meeting her face to face. One hand was pinned next to her head, supporting your weight, while the other caressed her face. Your crest was beginning to send that pulsing sensation through your being, making you starving for a release. 

"Edelgard von Hresvelg, my princess." Your words were soft and melodic. "You should  _ know better  _ than to be worried at such a thing. I have been with you our whole lives. There is no one on this earth I trust more and hold more dear to my heart than you. I would  _ never  _ do anything to cause you harm. Seteth would be just a game, a fun distraction. At the first sign of any trouble I'll stop, I promise. But don't you  _ ever _ ," you enunciated, moving your hand from caressing her face to lightly pinching her nipple. You felt it harden under your touch, and another moan escaped her lips. " _ Ever _ suggest I would betray you again." 

Your lips met hers once more, and by now her hunger was just as intense. You spent a few moments consuming that energy, exploring her lips with your tongue, your hair tumbling down and mixing with hers in a chaotic rainbow of chestnut and gold. 

You moved your lips down, planting a kiss on her jaw, then her neck, then down to her chest. Your tongue caressed and swirled each of her pale pink nipples. You drew them into your mouth, sucking lightly and causing her to dig her fingers into your hair and moan your name. 

You explored further down, using your hand to lift her gown up, leaving it in a bunched up pool if silk around her collar bone. 

You gave soft kisses down her taught stomach, finally arriving at your destination. The tendrils of your tainted crest magic were electrifying every fiber of your being, vibrating around your own most intimate places. 

Her thighs were still closed together, she liked to playfully pretend she was a treasure that you would never reach. You sat up on your knees, taking in her divine body lying before you. She was slender, yet strong. Her Golden hair was a halo around her, and her violet eyes were locked with yours. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," you chided, smiling at her. You drew your fingers lightly down her thighs, emitting a tingling sensation that made her eyes close in an entranced state of excitement and relaxation. You applied pressure, but it didn't take much for her legs to give way to your demand, spreading before you, giving you the canvas of her purest parts. 

You leaned down into the position you always had to please her. It was normally you doing the pleasing, she rarely reciprocated, but you never needed her to. Her body and reactions to your touch, along with knowing such a powerful and strong person was totally at your mercy with lust was enough to make you  _ want _ to please her every time. 

Your fingers teased her inner thighs, drawing patterns along her skin, getting close enough to her entrance to solicit a whiny moan, but not close enough to touch. 

"Stop teasing Rani.." she whispered desperately. 

"And just think," you whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "The secrets I could learn from Seteth if I was successful? People reveal all sorts of things to their lovers. I would be a spy, getting information directly from the leadership of the church, and feeding it unadulterated to you." Your fingers continued their merciless teasing. 

You knew you wouldn't be able to pursue Seteth at all without her permission, and as underhanded as this method of manipulation was, if was effective. Besides, you  _ needed  _ a man soon. As gorgeous, seductive and fun as Edie was, the tainted magic of your crest was geared more towards men. Being with women could fill your glass half full, but never all the way, and your body felt positively  _ empty _ . You hadn't been with a man in over two years, surviving solely off of Edie. Which was  _ delicious _ , but your crest demanded  _ more.  _

"Yes...yes Rani that makes sense… I trust you… be my spy...I trust you, just please... _ please _ " she begged, and that was all the invitation you needed. 

By now she was fully ready for you and her body was hot with desire. Your fingers finally reached her lower lips, sliding their way up the slick path in between. You swirled the tip of your finger lightly around her pulsing clit, causing her to take a sharp breath and buck her hips into you. 

You have been with her so many times that you knew her body better almost than you are your own. You were the only person she had ever been with sexually. Her physical virginity was still fully intact, as it had to be for an unmarried woman of her position, but you had claimed all her pleasure in this manner since you began this years ago. 

You drew gentle circles around her clit in a steady rhythm. You knew when her body was drawing closer to climax, because her thighs would slowly rise, and her breath would grow heavier and heavier. She tried to stifle her moans but she couldn't entirely, and between her shuddered breaths and pleas of your name your crest was pounding throughout your body. 

Your fingers released their steady assault on her clit, just long enough for your tongue to replace them. You took in the light bittersweet flavor of her passionately. She wanted you, and you wanted to give her what her body craved. Your tongue continued the rythmic licking against her, as your now free hand drifted to your own slick entrance. 

Your clit, lower lips and inner thighs were drenched in want. Your fingers danced on your own in time with your tongue against hers. Healing energy vibrated around you, filling you with a muffled euphoria as your own orgasm began to build from deep within you. 

You knew she was close now, as her thighs were beginning to tremble with her heavy breaths. Your own pleasure quickly growing to match the progress of hers. 

"Come for me Edie," you whispered as your tongue and lips clenched around her, sucking in her flavor and essence and throbbing clit all in one. 

"Ah, yes.. right there, like that," she stuttered, "… ah…  _ ah…..Ahh!"  _ She burst into you, causing her entire body to tremble and convulse. She let out a light scream, matching yours as your own body gave into climax. You both rode the wave of mutual pleasure. Your fingers and tongue didn't let up, continuing their hungry assault in an effort to drain every last drop of ecstacy they could from your bodies. 

After a few moments the heat cooled, and you relaxed your hold on her and yourself. You took one more long lick against her, filling your mouth with her orgasm, causing your crest to hum one last time. You sat up on your knees again, taking your own fingers into your mouth, savoring the taste of yourself mixed with her. You feasted on her with your eyes, she was a delicious sight. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was still drawing in deep breaths. Her pale skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat, and the drenched sheets between her legs were a testament to your  _ efficiency. _

You were still in your uniform this whole time, having to maneuver around your panties and hike up the skirt to reach yourself. You readjusted your clothes, now sightly uncomfortable to wear seeing as how they were just as drenched as the sheets beneath you. 

Your shoulder felt better, now instead of bearing a fresh wound your cut looked halfway healed, and the pain was entirely gone. You noticed that any light cuts and bruises that Edie had sustained from the grueling training schedule were also totally healed. This treatment was always mutually beneficial. 

You stood up and leaned over Edie, smiling and tucking her disheveled hair behind her ear. She looked utterly spent and already on the verge of sleep. 

"Good night Edie," you whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She answered with a cute smile in response, giving you leave to go back to your room for the night. You turned down the lantern on your way out, and quietly closed the door behind you. 

The dark, creepy hallway was as usual, not a pleasant transition from the warmth and happiness of Edie's room. It was silent and cold. You began your nervous trek down the hall.

"Sylvaine… Felix… Linhardt….Petra….Ferdinand….Lorenz….Hub-" 

_ Hubert!  _ You stopped dead in your tracks. You had  _ entirely _ forgotten that you had told Hubert to listen in on your night with Edie. You looked around the hall, not exactly sure what you were expecting to find. 

He was nowhere to be found. The hall was as dark, looming and silent as ever. You looked at his door, and tentatively leaned your ear against it. You found only silence on the other side. 

_ Maybe he chose not to come?  _ You wondered. You thought for sure that if he knew without a doubt that you had been having sex with the only woman he covets that it would have elicited  _ some  _ response. 

_ He doesn't seem the type to stand up something like that. His curiosity would have gotten the best of him. But where is he? _

You looked around again, but only emptiness kept you company.

_ Strange. _

You continued your walk down the hallway, down the stone stairwell, outside and around the corner to the outer lower dormitories. The mountain air was brisk. The moon was full. If you weren't so confused at the general lack of a raging Hubert you would have very much enjoyed the walk. 

_ He's probably just waiting to jump me later. Tomorrow maybe. Or longer. Making me suffer wondering when he's going to confront me about all this. But he is a man of his word, I know he won't tell anyone. Not so much for my sake but for Edies at least.  _

You finally reached your room safe and sound. You turned the key and walked in, not bothering to turn the lantern. You quickly stripped your clothes, throwing them in the launder bin at the foot of the bed. Your room was small enough that you knew where everything was instinctively. Your hand found your nightgown lying on your pillow. You dawned the black satin thing, and took your disheveled hair down the rest of the way to hang loose around your shoulders. 

You do  _ not  _ know how he got in. 

You do not know how long he had been there. 

And you definitely did not expect a tall, firm figure to rush against you right before you were about to lay down. 

A hand came from the darkness, firmly grasping your neck and throwing you against your door with force. Your head slammed against it, making your vision blur in the darkness and your mind grow dizzy. The ambush got a slight scream out of you before another hand cupped your mouth shut. 

You knew it was Hubert, there was no one else it would be. Suddenly his lack of presence earlier made all the sense in the world. There were less common students than noble students, so the rooms were staggered. Only one room in every four was occupied, meaning your room was much more isolated. Meaning if he attacked you here, no one would hear you scream. A fear began to grip you from deep within. 

He was standing almost exactly as he had been the first night you found yourself in this position. His chest was drawing deep and controlled breaths, but you knew by the energy of the room that he was not calm. There was a monster struggling against it's on cage in front of you. 

"Do  _ not _ scream." He commanded. You could only nod in response. He slowly lifted the hand that was silencing you. You followed his demand, knowing that ignoring it would probably be the last mistake you would ever make. 

His hand disappeared in the darkness of your peripheral vision. The only thing you could see was his glaring green eye, almost shining in the dark, fixed on you, unmoving. 

A familiar cold point found its way to your neck. You knew it was his dagger. He dispensed with the teasing this time, immediately piercing your skin and drawing an agonizing line of blood down from the base of your neck to just above the crease of your breasts. You felt your blood spill from the wound and whimpered at the pain. 

"Hubert please…" you whispered. 

"Shh shh shh little mouse." He said in a dark tone you had never heard from him before. "You invited me and I obliged. You won. I  _ believe  _ you." He growled. 

He adjusted himself and the dagger to be tightly pinned against you, the point of it begging entrance into your ribs. He poked just enough to draw a pinprick of blood, causing your whole body to tense up with fear. 

"Tell me. What  _ exactly _ were you doing to her?" He asked. 

"I...I…" the point of his blade at your ribs was making it incredibly hard to think straight. "I was  _ kissing  _ her.. between her legs.." you stuttered out. 

"Is that all you were doing?" The blade threatened to pierce further. "Is… her  _ virtue _ still in tact? Or did you somehow steal that too?" The tone in his voice bordered on madness. 

"No, no! We've only ever …  _ kissed _ ...like that… I've never…" the blade traced a threatening line. "I've never  _ entered _ her with anything, I swear..I swear Hubert I would never.. that would disgrace her if that happened before marriage I would.. no! Never!" 

"You wouldn't be  _ lying _ to me would you Rania?" He hissed, drawing his face so close to yours that you could smell the faint remnants of the cologne he wore that morning. 

"No Hubert I swear to you I would never… it's all just  _ kissing  _ you know? Harmless.." 

The blade released it's hold on your life, allowing you to breathe again though one of his hands was still pinning you by your neck. 

"Good." Was all he said before you felt his lips ravenously crash into yours. 


	5. Sleep Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania's crest betrays her inner most desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She done did it now.

He consumed you. One of his arms crushed you against him by your lower back, the other grasped your neck as he aggressively kissed you. Your mouth opened in pure shock, allowing his tongue to attack yours. He raked it against you as if he was desperately clawing for something. 

Suddenly you knew what he was doing. He was trying to  _ taste her.  _ The bittersweet remnants of Edies orgasm still graced your tongue and lips, and he knew that this was the closest he would probably ever get to tasting that. When the sweet salty taste he was looking for hit him he grew even more ravenous. He pressed into more, sealing you together so tightly it seemed he was trying to fuse you into the door. His hand left your neck to fall down to your leg, lifting it to wrap around his waist allowing him to grind further into you. You felt a stiff, large, rigid form press between your legs through the trousers of his uniform. His lust was radiating in every direction, you knew you weren’t escaping his need to attack you, and it was setting your crest  _ aflame. _

Hubert’s masculine and aggressive aura was awakening the full potential of your tainted blood. The erotic healing energy exploded in your veins, shooting lightning tendrils all over you. His affinity for magic meant he probably felt it too, and the shock of it caused him to pause. He broke away from you, breathing heavily, his eye appraised your body wondering where the source of this magic was coming from. 

“What  _ is  _ this?” He managed to let out between breaths, a tone mixed with curiosity and need. 

“It’s uh….” Your mind was dizzy with euphoria and a need to be  _ full.  _ You were half crazed by the sensation, it had been so  _ long  _ since you felt the full force of your crest. You were lost in a moment between time and reality it seemed. It didn’t matter that this was Hubert von Vestra, or that he had just threatened you, or that you hated him with all of your being. All that mattered right now is that he was a man, he was strong, muscled and  _ hard,  _ and you really  _ really  _ wanted him to fuck you. 

You failed to answer as something  _ other  _ than yourself took over your movements. You fell to your knees, quickly undoing the ties of his lower uniform. You ripped the cloth obstacles out of the way, revealing your prize. He was well endowed, thick, throbbing, and rock solid. You felt a steady flow of excitement growing between your thighs, once again coating them in want. Two hands slid up beneath his undershirt, exploring his lean and chiseled torso. You could feel the strength of his form, and it thoroughly  _ attracted _ you. You took his length into your mouth eagerly, moaning into him as you pushed him deeper. 

He wasn’t expecting that. “What are you-” he began before the sensation of your hot mouth wrapping around him cut him off entirely. A low growling moan escaped him as he leaned his arm against the door above you. The other hand clawed its way into your hair, gripping tightly and forcing him even further into you. 

You couldn’t breath for a moment like this, but you didn’t care. You held him there, savoring the feeling before slowly drawing him back out. You let him out of your mouth with a  _ pop _ and licked your way along his length slowly. You teased the top of him, bidding his pre-cum to your lips, and lapping it up while sucking him back into you. 

His breaths devolved into shallow grunts as you pleased him with your mouth. He moved his hips in rhythm to match you, and he was growing even thicker and harder. 

“ _ Yes _ ….” he let out in a low dominant tone. “ _ You’re life is mine, your mouth is mine…” _ The grip he had on your hair tightened to the point of pain as he pulled you up from your knees to face him. “ _ I’m going to have you.”  _ He said, hungrily kissing you again. Your body melted into him, your hands were shivering with desire. He forced you to the bed by your hair, spinning you around and bending you over before him. You braced yourself by putting your hand against the stone wall. You eagerly rested your knees on the bed, spreading your thighs in anticipation. 

“ _ Yes, finally _ …” You accidently let out the faintest of whispered pleas to yourself. Your body had waited long enough to fully be satisfied. Even if it  _ was  _ Hubert, you’d seen his body, his strength, and his formidable cock, and this promised to feel  _ amazing.  _

His task of sliding your black gown up revealing him to you suddenly paused. He stopped entirely for a moment. 

“What was that?” You heard him ask. “Do you  _ want  _ this?” he prodded. Your pride and hot embarrassment that he heard you did not allow you to answer him, but you knew your answer. The only sound you made was a frustrated, raspy yell of defiance towards the wall. That was revealing enough to him. 

“You  _ do,”  _ he purred. You could almost see his smirk forming on his face, and an evil self-satisfied chuckle escaped his lips. “How surprising. I thought you would just weakly submit to me but… you  _ want  _ this. You  _ want  _ me inside you, don’t you Rania?” 

His taunting was more than you could bare and embarrassed frustration flooded you. All you could think about was the thought of him fucking you, of finally getting a full release, and here he was, being his usual dickish self, even in  _ this  _ situation. 

“Shut up Vestra!” You yelled. “Are you not man enough to do it? Do  _ you _ not want it? Edie has always thought you were more taken with  _ men  _ after all. Maybe she was right.” 

No sooner had you gotten the words out did you feel yourself being forcefully turned onto your back. He was over you in an instant, hand cradled against your neck once again. It bothered you how it seemed to fit perfectly in that spot. His hips forced his way between your legs, and you felt the tip of him tease your entrance. Your body shuddered, your crest’s energy enveloped you. You needed  _ one  _ thing right now and he was holding it ransom. 

He looked at you, vulnerable and wanting. He traced one finger down the line that he had cut before, seeing it fully healed. You saw his eyes observe your shoulder and ribs, both spots that once held wounds now were pristine, untouched skin. The expression of pure unbridled anger on his face subsided again into a look of smug confidence as he started to gain understanding of your situation. He let out a low growling chuckle. 

“How curious, how your flesh responds to me. Pathetic attempt at changing the subject little mouse.” He let go of your neck to taunt you, sliding down his hand to draw his fingers against your lower lips. You could tell he was thoroughly enjoying how ready and wet you were for him. Your thighs involuntarily fell further open, your body betraying you to invite him in. His fingers played with you, eliciting erotic moans from your lips and beginining to build a  _ heavy _ release within you. A tip of his finger barely grazed your slick clit, causing your whole body to tense in pleasure at the feeling. 

He drew his fingers back up to his own lips and you watched as he tasted you off of him. The thought that he was reveling in the fact that  _ he  _ was driving you mad with lust filled you with anger and hurt pride. You were his slave right now, and he knew it. 

“Beg for me.” He commanded. 

You glared at him, and shook your head. He was  _ not  _ getting  _ that  _ from you. 

“Tsk tsk.” He chided, the tip of his length still hovering over your hot entrance. “Rania, if you  _ really  _ don’t want me, the gentlemanly thing for me to do would be to leave. Is that what you want?” His words were dripping in arrogant malice. 

“You are the farthest thing from a gentleman.” You hissed. 

“Oh? I can show you just how  _ gentlemanly _ I can be.” You felt the chill of the air start to envelop you as he lifted his weight away. You took in his form. His dark forest green hair was wild and disheveled, but still covering his right eye. The other gazed at you in amusement and power. His torso was lean, strong, and looked immaculate. His arms matched the rest of him, the muscles of his biceps straining against his skin as he pushed himself up, creating a tantalizing sight. You realized you had never seen him unclothed in any way. In all the time you have known him you have never seen him like  _ this, _ and what angered you the absolute most about all of this is that you  _ liked  _ him like this. Your body was responding to his looks, your heart was responding to his words, and your crest was definitely responding to his actions. Every part of you wanted this man that you hated, and to make it all worse, he was actually preparing to leave if you didn’t give him what he wanted. 

Before he got too far you lifted yourself up desperately to catch him. Your hands wrapped around his neck pulling him back down to you. Your lips met his this time, and he responded in kind. You were stuck in this almost uncomfortably passionate embrace for a few moments before you couldn’t take being  _ empty  _ anymore, and against every fiber of your mind fighting against it you gave it. You released his lips long enough to pull him to the side, forcing his lips into your neck. You nibled and teased his ear before moaning into it…

“ _ Please fuck me Hubert. _ ” 

He grunted in ecstacy at the invite, and you finally felt him thrust entirely into you. 

Your body welcomed every inch of him, and you  _ exploded  _ with energy in an instant. Your hips bucked into him willing him deeper. You screamed in pleasure at the sensation, and that alone was enough to send you over the edge for the first time. Your whole body convulsed in climax, causing you to rake your nails against his back. 

His breathing was heavy and erratic. The sounds he was making were deep and primal, they stirred something in you so instinctual you could almost forgive the cocky grin he was wearing as he fucked you. 

His thrusts consumed your consciousness, they were growing faster in pace as you gave in completely. You let your eyes close and your head fall back, focusing entirely on the feeling at hand. 

“Yes… Hubert.. Yes! Please… don’t stop!”

Your begging gave him renewed vigor, and he slipped out of you to re-adjust, maneuvering you back on your hand and knees in front of him. His hands gripped your hips firmly for leverage as he lined himself up again and pounded back into you. This way he could go deeper and harder. Your moans cried out unfiltered, after all, your room  _ was  _ isolated. The fact his sounds were just as intense and carnal as yours…  _ pleased  _ you in some way, but you attributed it to your crest. It was made to please men, after all. 

You were growing aware of the feeling of him stiffening within you as your second orgasm started to build. You were waiting for him to pull out of you to finish, though your body dodn’t want him to stop. After a few moments it started to become clear that he had no intention of pulling out of you at all, and the horror of that potentiality temporarily broke your spell. 

“Hubert don’t you  _ dare…”  _ You started to pull your hips away from him, not wanting to let him do what you think he was going to. His grip on your hips tightened to the point of bruising, only making him slam himself into you even harder. 

“You will take me. You will take  _ all  _ of me, woman, and you’ll like it.” He growled. A few more final ravenous thrusts pierced you, causing you to scream out as you both came  _ hard.  _ He held you in a death vice, not moving as he spilled all of his seed into you. You felt his length twitch inside you, almost as if it was trying to drain one last little drop out of itself before starting to retreat. 

He had fallen forward, resting his head on your back as you both came down off of the peak of euphoria. You were both breathing heavy for a few moments, regaining your grips on reality. For the first time in years, no, probably for the first time  _ ever,  _ you felt fully satisfied. He was the first person you had been with since the man that cursed you with this crest. Although that man made your body react physically, your utter loathing for him and desire to see him die every day did somewhat muffle the overall satisfaction of any sex. You didn’t like Hubert, you would go so far as to say that in a way you hated him, but you didn’t loathe him like the previous man, you didn’t wish to drive spiked glass through his neck like the last man. 

This time you genuinely wanted who you were with, you craved feeling him, and you  _ loved _ every feeling it gave you, even amongst the embarrassment and frustration. The fact you enjoyed it so much made you angry, heated, and thoroughly pissed off at yourself and him, but it didn’t change the fact that you felt  _ divine _ right now. 

Suddenly the realization of what he  _ did  _ just do crashed through all of your hazy euphoric thoughts though, and anger was all you could feel in response. You kicked him off you and flipped over, sitting up and glaring at him. He lazily fell back onto the bed, eyes closed, bringing his hands to rest behind his head. His nonchalant attitude about his crime didn’t help your seething. 

“Sothis  _ damn _ you Vestra! What the fuck is wrong with you? Need I remind you what could happen? Are you mad? Are you fucking mad!?” 

“Back to referring to me as Vestra now I see?” He chuckled through a grin. He opened his eyes and locked them with yours. You saw a flash of his hand before you, noticed the colored dancing lights of magic flowing from his fingers for a brief moment, before darkness took you. Your consciousness rapidly began leaving you as you fell forward onto him. 

“Sleep now.” Were the last words you registered in your mind before the grip of the void took you into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma be honest, I make this shit up as I go along. I'm a gardener writer, and Rania became way more into it and it all became way more consensual way quicker than I originally intended, so it changed before my eyes. She wasn't supposed to be necessarily into Hubert until later but eh, it felt right at the time. Will be interesting to figure out how she progresses from here now. Stay tuned! Shouldn't be too long til the next chapter honestly I have nothing better to do while the whole country is locked down in quarantine.


	6. Of Cause and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania sees what a good night's sleep can do.

You woke to a loud knocking at your door. Your eyes sleepily opened. 

"Rania Dawn Randall, get out here this instant!" You heard the concerned sound of Dorothea's voice. 

"You have been locking away in your room for over a day, it is causing us much concern!" Came Petra's voice. 

You sat up slowly and looked around. You barely remember falling asleep, and what happened right before that was a hazy memory, but you did know for certain that you had slept with Hubert. That fact alone made your whole body shiver in anger and regret. No matter how good it felt in the moment, you cursed your lack of will power. 

The bed and yourself were just as disheveled as you remember, he must have left you and everything in the room the way it was when you passed out. 

The rejuvenating power of your crest was at work though, there was no denying that your whole body felt  _ great _ . You couldn't recall ever feeling better, which ironically did  _ not  _ help your general annoyance at the whole thing. 

"Rania! Rania are you in there!?" Dorothea pounded the door once more. 

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry! I overslept, forgive me! You can't give a girl one Sunday to sleep in?" 

"You are being mistaken, it is Monday morning, our classes will be beginning very soon." Petra answered. 

"What!?" You yelled. 

_ Surely I have not slept an entire day away!  _

"Rani you mean to tell me you have been  _ sleeping  _ this  _ entire _ time? What has gotten into you? As wonderful as Lin is, we really only need one of him!" 

"Have you been feeling unwell? We can tell the professor if you have been feeling unwell." Petra was always the more courteous one. 

"Uh.. no, no, I'll be fine! I'll just uh.."  _ where is my damn uniform!  _ You thought as you frantically searched for clean clothes, and a brush. "I'll just be a few minutes late! Cover for me!" 

"Why would we be needing to be covering you?" Petra asked. "Are you cold?" 

"It's an expression Petra," explained Dorothea. "It means she wants us to go ahead of her and make sure she doesn't get in trouble for being late." 

"Oh! Yes! We can be 'covering' for you Rania!" 

"Thank you! I'll really just be a few moments!" 

"You will be explaining just what has gotten into you no later than lunch Rania Dawn!" You heard Dorothea promise as their steps faded away. 

After awhile of fumbling, a clean uniform was sorted out and your hair looked somewhat passable. You threw on your shoes, grabbed your books and ran to the classrooms. 

Edie was waiting outside upon your arrival. 

"Rania, it's quite unlike you to be late, even if you were helping Professor Manuela with something." 

_ Helping Manuela with- oh!  _

"Yes, I'm so sorry Edie, it won't happen again. You know how she can get off on her tangents… she had a date last night and-" 

"Oh  _ spare  _ me any details, no need to explain further. Let's just get class started." She smiled and headed inside. 

As the highest ranking member of the class Edie got a table to herself at the head of the room, so you settled at your usual spot between Dorothea and Petra. 

"Thanks guys." You whispered to them, getting smiles in response. 

After class brought the first training session of the day. Even though you felt great you were still dreading it, professor Byleth reality loved giving you weapons that weren't the bow lately. 

"You are looking different today. You must have been needing the sleep! It very well suits you." Complimented Petra on your way to the training ground. 

"Really?" You replied. Trying to find a reflective surface to stare at. 

"My, yes you do!" Added Dorothea. "Here!" She dug a small mirror out of her bookbag. "Look!"

You gazed at yourself in the mirror, and they were right. Your hair seemed more voluptuous, your skin seemed more… Youthful somehow? Even though you were only 18. What few blemishes and flaws you had had last week were gone. You looked like a better version of yourself. You never had a mirror in your cell back when you first got your crest, you never got to see the difference in your appearance for the  _ better, _ only every four the worse when your crest was hungry. 

"Wow…." Your fingers gingerly pressed against your cheek in disbelief. "I guess the -" you paused, remembering your company. "-sleep… Really did work wonders on me." 

"It did!" Affirmed Petra.

"Yeah, it must have been the sleep." Dorothea slid you a knowing side glance that told you she was fully aware that it wasn't the sleep. You knew you would be hearing about this later. 

All three classes were present for the first training session every day, making it quite a busy and chaotic scene. The professors would assign weapons, and the first half of the session would be like weapons against like weapons, while the second half would be mismatched weaponed opponents. 

"Ah, Miss Randall." Professor Byleth addressed you. "This morning you can take your bow and go to the archery range." Relief washed over you. 

"Thank you professor!" You needed no further invitation to head outside. 

It was the smoothest archery practice you had ever had. It was like the wind was talking to you and the arrows were singing. Your movements were quick and accurate, drawing, knocking and shooting in one fluid motion. Your eyes and mind seemed to instinctively adjust to all angles, speeds, directions intuitively. It seemed like second nature. You had always considered yourself above average with the bow, but this was near mastery proficiency. You out-shot Claude, Ashe, Ignatz, and Bernadetta easily. Landing direct and accurate bulls-eyes on every target regardless of distance or size. 

Your display even attracted the attention of Shamir, who challenged you to a one on one competition. She beat you, but only slightly. You were reveling in the success and attention when you saw Petra running up from the training building. 

"You've got to be seeing this!" She shouted, huffing at the effort of running all the way to the range. 

"What Petra? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong…" she got out while trying to catch her breath. "It is Hubert! You have got to be seeing his fighting! He has been besting everyone! Caspar, Sylvaine, Ferdinand, Raphael, Ingrid, Leonie and Felix! He is now challenging the Professor! You have to be seeing!”

“What?” You replied in awe. Petra wasn’t one to lie, or exaggerate. Hubert was no whelp in battle by any means but beating  _ that  _ many people in training was  _ rare  _ to say the least. You assumed some of your crest’s power transferred to your partner, but to be fair, the only other man you have experience with would leave you in a cell for a few days after using you, so you never got to see its full effect on him. Now, you couldn’t resist the chance. 

“Coming.” You said, dropping your bow and starting back with Petra. Some of the others out of pure curiosity joined in as well. 

The training arena was surrounded by spectators, you and Petra nudged your way up to the front of the crowd. The Professor and Hubert were about to begin. 

The fight was nothing short of  _ impressive  _ on both parts. It started out lance vs sword, but as both parties grew more and more angst and the heat of battle escalated it evolved into using any weapon that was available at the time. 

It lasted 25 minutes and was engaging the entire time. Every single strike from either of them was countered, blocked or dodged by the other. It was the most even match up you had ever seen. Both Hubert and the Professor were drenched in sweat and effort. You knew that the Professor and him were somewhat rivals due to the growing closeness between her and Edie, especially given the secret plans, maybe they were using this as a way to relieve some heated tension. Both of them were visibly growing tired but no less determined to beat the other. 

Hubert was  _ formidable.  _ No student could stand up to Professor Byleth like this, indeed it was even hard for some of the knights and faculty to keep up with her in training sometimes. She was a battle hardened, experienced and skilled mercenary, taught by the best Captain of the Knights that Gerreg Mach had ever seen. A student, even a slightly older one of 20 like Hubert was, should not be able to fight like this against her. You could tell she was not going easy on him either. 

_ Dear Goddess…..  _ You thought.  _ What have I created….  _ Seeing him like this was a mix of terrifying and strangely….arousing?  _ No. Stop it. You can’t ever let this happen again. This is too much… power to allow him to have. He is a dark, cold, unfeeling person and it would be incredibly irresponsible to give him this level of energy again. He could unleash it on anyone! Including me.  _ You had no delusions of what your tryst was, and you were sure it didn’t lessen either of your loathing for each other. He would still probably kill you one day, and it would be the most incredibly dimwitted thing in the world for you to give him the strength he needed to accomplish it. 

_ Still. Seeing him like this… just completely and utterly superior in the ring and knowing its because of the power YOU gave him…  _

Your blood hummed a little at the thought.  _ NO!  _ You inwardly shouted….at yourself, or your crest, or whoever was listening. 

It ended in a draw, much to the participants and spectator’s disappointment. You happened to be standing next to Caspar in the crowd, and you heard him complain “lame” under his breath when it ended. It was not to be helped though, after nearly a half hour of intense fighting on both parts they came to standstill when Hubert had the blade of an axe fixed on her neck and she had the point of a sword trained on his adam’s apple. They both had reached finishing positions, but they still stood there, breathing heavily, eyes locked, like they were both contemplating continuing. 

Finally after a long drawn out moment of silence from them and the room, Professor Byleth let down her sword and sheathed it. Hubert grunted in frustrated disapproval, but lowered his axe and tossed it in the sand of the pit just the same. 

“You…” Byleth panted out. “...have vastly improved since the last time we trained Hubert. It is impressive.”

“Have I improved…” he lifted his visible green eye to stare her down though he was panting just as hard. “Or have I finally shown you a taste of what I can  _ really  _ do?” You could tell he was high on his own power right now. 

“In either case Lord Vestra, it would behoove you to help your fellow classmates improve their own training just as fervently. At any rate,” She stood, now addressing the crowd and cutting off their conversation. “That is enough for today. You are all released for your midday meal. And…” she tucked her sweat coated strands of hair behind her ear. “The rest of the day will be academic study, that is enough combat excitement today for everyone I think.” 

You spent lunch trying to dodge Dorothea’s questions, ignore Petra’s praise of Hubert’s combat skill, and trying to sort out your  _ own  _ thoughts about the whole thing. 

_ I feel better than I ever have. My aim is better than ever as well. I never really knew what this would feel like, and it has surpassed my expectations, but it gives the same edge to my partner and that’s no small thing to consider. This kind of boost in the wrong hands could really cause some devastation. _

You managed to quell Dorothea’s interrogation until after lunch where you could go somewhere  _ quieter  _ and away from everyone else. You dragged her, ironically, behind the stables.

"My, Rani,” she praised as soon as you were alone. “You look positively  _ radiant _ today! Tell me, did you do something new with your hair? Did you find a different cream for your skin? You simply  _ must  _ fill me in on your secret." 

You knew she was teasing. You told her your story and the nature of your crest, it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together. 

"Yes yes you are so funny Dorothea.”

"Don't tell me I've lost the bet  _ already _ though? Surely you don't work  _ that  _ fast!" 

"No you didn't lose anything yet, it uh, wasn’t Seteth.”

“The plot  _ thickens! _ ” 

"Hush! Just listen…" you said as you began to spin your tale. You contemplated lying about it or making something up, but you knew she would see through it, and besides, you needed to talk to  _ someone _ about it. 

As your story went on Dorothea was hanging on every word, looking more and more shocked. 

"Oh...Rani...Hubie.. of all the people.." she mused when you were finally finished. Her eyes grew wide at the realization. “So  _ that’s  _ why he was so dominant in training today! My Rani you weren’t kidding that you uh… have some rejuvenating powers… more like thoroughly empowering it seems...

"Evidently,” you sighed. “ And it's not like I  _ meant  _ for this to happen!" 

"You really need to try and keep your anger in check. If you hadn't snapped at him about being intimate with Edie, he never would have heard you and this never would have happened." 

"Don't you think I know that? He just makes me  _ so  _ angry with his cocky attitude and stupid know-it-all grins! I wanted to hurt him.. Really get to him the way he always gets to me… and look what I got for it." 

"But….how was it?" 

"I  _ really _ don't want to talk about that Dorothea." You were absolutely not ready to admit to anyone, not even entirely admit to yourself that it was the hottest encounter you have ever had. 

"Yes, fine, of course, my apologies Rani. What are you gonna do now? Do you think he'll tell Edie? Or anyone else?" 

"No.. I don't think he will. It would be hard for him to explain why he attacked me without also revealing his own dark obsession. My plan is to go on pretending like it never happened. I pray to the Goddess, Seiros, all the Saints and anyone else who is listening that he does the same." 

"I hate to be the pessimistic oracle here Rani but I don't think it's entirely like Hubert to  _ not _ try and use this against you somehow. He also isn’t the kind to let any kind of tactical advantage...such as being the strongest student on the entire grounds...just...ya know he isn’t gonna just let something like that go. Did you see his face? He was loving his power today. He looked drunk with it. You really think he is just gonna be content going back to being normal?" 

"I know I know. But, it's also not entirely like him to wait around in women's rooms at night and attack them, so let's hope he is capable of more than one uncharacteristic action in his miserable life." You said, knowing that it was a vain hope indeed. 

"Well, I'm rooting for you. But, really, you do look fabulous. If having a regular... _ dance  _ partner truly does work that kind of magic for your well being I suggest you find one!" 

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I have a lot on my plate right now. Besides, I still have a bet to win! Having a boyfriend might jeopardize my priority mission." 

"You are still going to try for Seteth then?" She asked, surprised. 

"Of course! It'll give me something to think about. Besides, Edie gave me permission, so there's nothing holding me back!" 

"You don't suppose Hubie would hold you back do you?" 

"What? Goddess, no. First of all, why would he? Last night..or...the night before last night, was just a… look the only reason he came at me was because I made him mad, made him feel like a fool, and because he was using me to 'be' with Edelgard in some sick vicarious way. Second of all, he has no right to meddle in my affairs. Thirdly, if I do this, there's no way  _ anyone _ including him should ever know! By the end of this the only people who would know anything happened between Seteth and I are you and Edie." 

"Well, I wish I lived half of the exciting life you do Rani. But now that I think about it, maybe you should really try and keep your legs shut from now on!” She teased. “Go around handing out power like this willy nilly and this entire monastery is liable to be blown up!” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” You answered as you both locked arms and started the walk back to the dorms. 

_ Well,  _ you thought to yourself. 

_ She’s not wrong.  _


	7. Crests of a Feather Flock Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Security is bolstered at Gerreg Mach, Rania makes a date with someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this chapter is somewhat optional. It's mainly filler for plot cohesion. I almost skipped adding it entirely but decided against it. Mostly dialogue. Could be used as a foundation for some future one shots about how other student's night watches are going.

Days where you could focus on academics were the most relaxing. It meant sitting in the classroom or the library and reading a book. It was quiet and enjoyable. Dorothea found it dreadfully boring, so usually about an hour into study she would excuse herself to the outhouse only to never return. Somehow the professors never noticed, or just didn't care. It was a favored tactic for the academically ill-inclined. 

You, however, thoroughly enjoyed these kinds of days. Today you chose the library as your place of study and were sitting peacefully at your own table reading a book on major crests. Ever since the events that gave you your own twisted version of a crest you dabbled lightly in crestology trying to learn more about it.

Whatever was done to you must have been some deep forbidden magic though because every single book you found said about the same thing; crests can only be attained through hereditary lines, you only ever get one at a time, and all of the crests have already been discovered. Still, you found the topic interesting even if you gave up on trying to figure out the magic that created it, or seeking out magic that could uncreate it. 

"I didn't know you were interested in crestology." Linhardt said in slightly less of a monotone voice than usual as he plopped down beside you with his own book on the topic. "I assumed those without them wouldn't have any interest in studying them." 

"Maybe it's envy then. I can't say why, I've just always found them interesting." You lied.

"Well that they certainly are." He affirmed while beginning to read. 

_ Oh he's just gonna … okay. _ You thought awkwardly to yourself. You didn't know Linhardt that well overall and on top of that you preferred reading alone. Having someone close made you feel like you had to socialize with them, but he wasn't very social to day the least.

"You uh…" you struggled to figure out how to fill the silence. "...have a crest don't you? Which is it?" 

"The minor crest of Cethlean. One of the more boring ones in my opinion. It focuses on white magic, recovery and healing." 

"Really??" You asked with more involuntary enthusiasm than you meant to. You had no idea that his crest was a sibling of your own. Suddenly he became the most interesting person in the world when just moments ago he was the boring guy who read books, slept and skipped lessons. 

"Indeed." 

"How do you use it?" 

"It simply gives me an affinity for certain types of magic that others don't possess. It's easier for me to learn magic that matches my crest, as well as strengthening my abilities beyond average for practitioners of that field." 

"Do you know anyone else with a crest of Cethlean?"

"The only other person I know of is Flayne who bears a major crest of Cethlean. That is exceedingly rare and I would very much enjoy being able to study it, though she seems to be avoiding me of late. I'll need to speak to her again as I intend to offer a proposal." 

"Flayne huh?" You said, surprised at his casual mention of a proposal. 

"That is what I said." He sighed. "There are a plethora of more interesting crests you could be learning about." 

"I just really love white magic and crests that have to do with white magic and…" you blurted out clumsily. 

"I find that hard to believe since I've never seen you practice magic before. You normally wield the bow well enough, if anything you should be asking about combat related crests. It's strange you take an interest at all actually. You must know you cannot attain one if you don't already have one. I don't know of many crestless crest scholars. May I ask why?" 

"I had no idea you knew so much about me." 

"I observe everyone. And you didn't answer my question." 

You seriously contemplated trusting him with your secret for a moment. The temptation of being able to talk to someone that shared similarities with your own crest was hard to resist. The fact that he also had an abundance of knowledge on the topic was just frosting on the cake. 

"I...well…" your heavy decision whether or not to trust Linhardt was delayed by the appearance of Seteth into the library. Your heart skipped a beat for a moment. You had almost an  _ embarrassing  _ school girl crush on him.

"May I have the attention of all the students. Please gather around. Alright. 

In light of the heinous assassination plot that was uncovered last month, the Archbishop and I, along with the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, have decided to bolster security for the week prior and the week following the Rite of Rebirth. Obviously the Rite itself will also have an even more heightened priority. Our adversary along with their true intentions on this front is unknown. Though on the surface it seems an unorganized plot to harm Lady Rhea, there are many amongst church and student leadership that believe this to be a misdirection, implying that the adversary is trying to draw our attention away from their true intentions. As a response we will be strengthening security all around the monastery to prepare for all possible outcomes. 

For this week and next week with the exception of the Rite itself you students will be shouldering the responsibility of a night watch. Those adept in archery and magic will be posted in the towers and second floor windows. Melee students will be posted on the ground floor outside entrances, and any students that wish to use a flying mount will patrol the skies. 

This is 100% mandatory participation. There will be every other night rotations. On days where you do not have night watch you will be expected to attend class as usual. On days where you do have night duty, the shift will start at dusk and end at dawn. You will thrn be allowed to sleep until mid-day meal, and you will then attend only the second half of the day's classes. 

During night watch you are strictly prohibited to leave your post for any reason other than visits to the outhouses. Any students caught abandoning their post or sleeping on duty will be issued a formal warning for the first offense, any following offenses will be met with detention and extra duties. You will have a night watch partner. It is up to your respective professors if you may choose your own partner or be assigned one. Though it's not necessary to be totally silent at all times while on duty, keep in mind that the purpose of this is for security and heightened awareness, not for socialising. Any excessive socialising deemed too distracting for duty will be met with the same fate as sleeping or abandoning your posts. 

This will stay in effect for two weeks, after which we will reevaluate the need to continue or not. 

If for whatever reason any of you feel as though you cannot fulfill the duties required due to health or other reasons, please see myself or professor Manuela.

I pray that this "plot" is nothing more than the farce empty words of a wayward soul that will bare no action, but in the case that it is genuine we will be prepared. 

Thank you for your cooperation and support during this uncertain time. If you have any questions I'll refer you to your professors or myself. 

That is all. Good day." And with that he left. 

As soon as he was out of ear shot the collective group of students groaned their disapproval immediately. 

"What a ridiculous mandate." Chirped Lysithea. "What are a bunch of  _ students  _ expected to do if something were to actually happen? This should be left to the knights. It feels like a punishment for a wrong we did not commit." 

"That's a little harsh Lysithea don't you think?" Chimed in Annette. "It's only a precaution, and we have a responsibility to this place just as the knights do. It only feels right that we should pitch in!" 

"Especially if Lady Rhea could be in danger. How awful!" Expressed Mercedes. 

"I sincerely loathe anything that equates to a loss of sleep…" complained Linhardt. "I do not know how I am expected to be awake all night in any situation let alone on such short notice." 

"Well I bet  _ Flayne  _ won't be made to stand some ridiculous night duty." 

"What does that have to do with anything Lysithea?" Asked Annette. 

"Just seems hypocritical to me that Seteth would ask this of all the students but not himself or his sister." 

"I'm sure they are doing their part in some way."  _ Mercedes was always the one to say kind things.  _ You thought. 

"And what do you think Rania?" Asked Linhardt. 

"It's … inconvenient to be sure. Would you like to be my partner though? I'd really like to continue our discussion. Maybe it would help keep your mind awake." 

He sighed heavily. "To be honest I was trying to think of ways that I could escape this entirely, but in the unfortunate event that I cannot, there are worse partners and worse topics of conversation. Though I still find the notion of not sleeping  _ at all _ until dawn quite impossible." 

"Maybe we can take turns napping." You whispered. 

"That sounds agreeable." 

"It's a date then!" 

\-----------------------------

"So, who should we assign to whom?" Edie asked. She gathered you and Hubert together before curfew outside the dormitories to discuss the night watch predicament. 

"We can't just let them pick for themselves?" You complained. 

"Obviously not. Letting them choose for themselves would inevitably result in them choosing people to socialize with. Getting caught shirking one's duties would reflect poorly on the house, and in turn Lady Edelgard. They can't be trusted to make responsible decisions on their own."

"A little cynical." You snapped. 

"I swear you two." Sighed Edie. "Would it be the demise of either of you to get along with one another for once?" She shot you both a look of motherly authority. "Anyways. In this particular case I do believe Hubert is more correct Rania. If they pick for themselves they will undoubtedly choose their friends which can easily lead to distraction. I think we should assign people to others whom they don't necessarily dislike but also with whom they won't be tempted to ignore their duties with. Let us start with ourselves." 

"Well, you and Vestra naturally." 

"Agreed." Echoed Hubert. 

"Well well well, so proof in the flesh that it  _ can  _ happen. What of you?" Edie asked. 

"She will undoubtedly choose either Dorothea or Petra. She is the very example of someone who cannot make their own responsible decisions." 

"You are such an  _ ass _ Vestra!" You glared at him with contempt. 

"Well let her at least try." Edie chimed in. 

"Thank you Edie. I was actually going to suggest Linhardt as my partner." 

"Only now that you know you will fail if you chose one of your friends."

"You just really love the sound of your own voice don't you." 

"That's  _ enough!"  _ Snapped Edie. "Very well Rania, Linhardt will be your partner. That also breaks up him and Caspar as a friend duo. That leaves the remaining five. One of them will need to partner with another house." 

"Bernadetta with Dorothea, Ferdinand with Petra, Caspar to another house." Suggested Hubert. 

"No, no." You disagreed. "Dorothea would pester Bernadetta to the point of madness about her lack of self care and social prowess. Bernadetta would likely jump off the tower in annoyance." 

Edie chuckled at that. "Yes, I can see your point." 

"I hope instead of just useless anecdotes you have some form of replacement suggestion in mind?" 

"How about Bernadetta with Ferdinand, he is kind mannered enough." 

"Leaving your two closest friends to be paired together? I think not." Hubert retorted. 

"Will you just  _ shut up _ and let me finish you egotistical brooding-" 

"Rania." Edie warned. 

"Ugh! No actually I was going to say Ferdinand with Bernadetta, Caspar with Dorothea, and Petra off with another house. She gets along with everyone and I don't think Caspar is as easily distracted by Dorothea as others are." 

"Sounds like an acceptable plan to me. Tonight will be Hubert and I on shift along with Ferdinand and Bernadetta and Petra. Then tomorrow will be you and Linhardt with Dorothea and Caspar." 

"Agreed." You and Hubert said in unison. 

"Great. Now, Rania go to bed, Hubert come with me to collect the others on watch tonight." 

"Of course my lady." He responded. As he left with Edie, he locked eyes with you in a look you could not read but that sent shivers down your spine nonetheless. 

  
_ Yep. _ You confirmed with yourself.  _ Avoiding him at all costs , for the rest of my life and beyond. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to drama in the next chapter, which will be published immediately following this one!


	8. Three Things about Linhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania takes a leap of faith with the sleepy scholar

Night duty, you were reasonably certain, was the most boring thing that could ever happen to you. The first night of it was painfully slow, and resulted in you and Linhardt taking turns napping while the other stood watch , not necessarily for what you were supposed to be standing watch for, which was an assassin, but instead just trying not to get caught sleeping. You figured your watch tonight would probably see a similar fate. 

You and Linhardt talked briefly about crests on your last watch, but since you were still weighing in your mind whether or not to trust him, you never got up the courage to ask him your true questions. The conversation soon devolved into pleasantries and obligational attempts to know one another better until Linhardt, never one for subtly, just proposed the sleeping plan. 

When you were awake you were bored out of your mind, and when you were asleep you were uncomfortable, as the tower walls and floor were made of stone. The southern tower didn't have the greatest view either, which was just of the dormitories. At least tonight at the Western tower you would have the view of the forest. A small comfort though, as even the most beautiful scenery gets boring after a few hours. 

Tuesday night drug on ridiculously long, and when the sun finally showed it's light on the horizon it felt like the goddess herself was saving you from your prison. Dramatic, but true. 

You spent the better part of your waking hours on Wednesday interrogating your friends about Linhardt. How trustworthy was he? How smart was he really? What kind of person was he? 

Your results were all similar. He's never given a reason  _ not _ to be trustworthy, he's  _ incredibly  _ intelligent when he  _ wants _ to be, and other than skipping classes and having the general demeanor of someone that lacks ambition and charm , he was a good enough person at his core. 

From what you knew of him you were pretty sure that he would revel in the opportunity to research a juicy crest secret on his own , and that to stay in his test subject's good graces he would probably heed your request to not tell anyone. 

_ That's it. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him about it, and see if he knows anything.  _ You decided inwardly. 

You trusted Edie with your secret because she endured the same horrors as you and was your best friend. You trusted Dorothea with it because over the last two years she had become a trusted friend as well. Telling someone you didn't know altogether well, let alone a  _ man, _ wasn't something you were comfortable about. 

_ But he also has a crest of Cethlean, and he has more knowledge on the topic at large. Maybe he knows how to control it better or… Something.  _

The curiosity for a crest scholar's input was too much to ignore. Even just an  _ aspiring  _ crest scholar. You just hoped he was trustworthy. You definitely weren't going to tell Hannemon, as that would be a quick way to lead to a lot of tests and having it on an official record. 

You arrived at your post before Linhardt did, which wasn't necessarily surprising. At least the view of the forest and stars didn't disappoint. The crisp air through the glassless archer's window mixed with the serene picture of the mountains was incredibly peaceful. 

You heard his yawn before you heard his voice.

"Good evening. Or, as good as an evening it can be while on this ridiculous watch. Apologies for being late." 

"Don't worry about it Linhardt." 

"I imagine we can handle this much like we handled last time? Would you mind if I napped first? I'm positively exhausted." 

"Actually I thought we could talk for awhile first?" For some reason you felt nervous. 

"Oh." 

"I uh… had a crest question." 

"If you must." He said, yawning again. "I'm listening." 

"Can you keep a secret Linhardt?" You asked. The question seemed to pique his interest, as he actually looked you in the eyes this time. 

"Of course. Why?" 

"You must swear that you won't reveal to anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Intriguing. Very well. You have my word as a noble, however valuable you think that is."

"I uh…" 

_ Just say it you coward!  _

"I have a crest. But we didn't tell the academy. They do not know of it. We do not  _ want them  _ to know of it." 

You had his full attention now. 

"Really? How interesting! Which crest is it? Why wouldn't you want anyone to know? Why are you telling me now?" 

"You uh, might want to sit down. It's a long explanation." You said as you got ready to recount your tale. 

He hung on every word. It was almost hard to get through the story because for every sentence you spoke he had at least two questions about it. You kept the parts about Edie completely out of it, lying a bit in some parts, but all the information you gave about yourself was true. When you were done he was just staring at you like a child would stare at a brand new toy. 

"How utterly fascinating!" He coo'd. "By all means it should be impossible to fuse a crest to crestless blood. The implications of this are enormous for the field of crestology! If your story weren't so detailed I'd have fully believed you to be lying! Incredible. You don't ...perchance… Have the sorceror's notes on the topic do you?" 

".....no Linhardt. I don't." 

"Unfortunate but not unexpected." 

"So sorry for the inconvenience." 

"Oh, no matter. I simply must delve deeper into this regardless!" 

"As long as you don't tell anyone, especially Hanneman…" 

"And risk losing my test subj-... I mean.. Risk losing  _ you  _ to him, or the church? They could take you away, or meddle in your crest's properties somehow. No. This must stay between us, on that we are agreed." 

"We have an accord then." 

"Now. In regards to your crest, I could show you some techniques to channel your healing abilities, though you certainly do present a unique situation with your own challenges. My immediate thought process is that you are correct in assuming the initial fusing of the crest of Cethlean went wrong in some way, causing it to take life force instead of bolster it. However, to my knowledge, crests cannot be influenced, or  _ shouldn't  _ be able to be influenced by magic without similar power. Regular magic should not have been able to change your crest, only crest magic can. Granted, that's only a hypothesis, as this field of crest... _ mutation _ is very new to me indeed." 

"That being said…" he continued. You were starting to regret telling him a little less. "There are some documents and books claiming historical instances where heroes or villains have bolstered they're own crest effects by ingesting the blood of a different crest bearer, temporarily boosting their own capabilities. This only works if the blood ingested contains power from a crest that is stronger , older in generation, or different from the bearer's. According to the myths that is, I never put much consideration into such accounts until now." 

You just stared at him as he went on. He must have assumed you were lost in his ramblings, (which would have been a correct assumption,) so he offered an explanation. 

"To put it plainly , my meaning is that I theorize that he combined his failed attempt at a major crest of Cethlean with a  _ different _ crest to achieve the results he was looking for. Only permanently instead of temporary in this case. Instead of having you ingest the blood he must have done a transfusion of some sort. And even that did not fix the initial failure of the Cethlean crest healing issue. Then again maybe he didn't want it fixed necessarily. Making you rely on him for life is undoubtably an effective way of making sure you didn't leave. His tactics were depraved morally but logically sound in that case. Yes, he must have fused two crests together, creating a new one with it's own properties. That's my theory anyway. The pain you described was probably him trying to fuse different types of crests with your blood until one was compatible. A process that would be very excruciating I imagine."

"So?" You asked. 

"Hmm?" He seemed to have almost forgotten you were there. 

"So what is the other crest you think he used!" 

"Oh I have no idea at the moment."

You gave him a look conveying your bemusement. 

"That is to say that I don't know  _ yet. _ Off the top of my head I cannot recall any crests that have anything to do with more carnal inclinations. Then again, if such a thing existed, which it must if my theory is correct, which it is, it probably wouldn't be very well recorded or talked about. It would probably be seen as shameful or sinful in some way. The church is very clear on it's opinions regarding wonton promiscuity, such a crest would not have the support of the church, and therefore any bearers wouldn't have been open about it. We may be dealing with a crest lost to history or possibly even nearly extinct. Fascinating. I know a few books on lesser known and extinct crests I haven't yet looked into. I'll go get them from the library." He turned to leave. 

"Wait.. You mean now?" 

"Clearly." 

"Linhardt we are still on watch!" 

"A meager obligation compared to the importance of this research." 

"Well the guards and Seteth won't see it that way!" 

"How is allowing me to go to the library any different then allowing me to nap as you did last time?" 

"The difference is, if you are napping and I hear someone coming, I can wake you and nothing seems amiss. But if you aren't here and someone is coming there's not much I can do about that can I?" 

"Well just say I have gone to the outhouse." 

"Hmm." He had a point there. "How long will it take you?" 

"Less than an hour most probably." 

" _ Probably!?"  _

"Most….definitely?" 

"Better. Fine. Go." 

He left immediately, not wasting time with pleasantries. 

This entire interaction taught you three things about Linhardt. 

The first was that he was a good person to confide in. You could tell he was genuinely  _ very  _ interested in your unique case, and would do all he could to learn everything about it possible. You also had full confidence he wouldn't tell anyone else, even if the motivation for that was more selfish than anything else. Regardless of the 'why' you knew he wouldn't tell. 

The second thing you learned was that the man was completely logic based and unphased by things most people would be shy at. He approached your entire story, and everything with it, as a scholar approaches a problem. He didn't blush, pause, or so much as even ask one question about the sexual parts of this whole thing. He seemingly didn't even find that the interesting part. His seeming lack of sympathy to the torture and lack of arousal to the sex bits may have come off as cold to some, but you found it oddly refreshing. He wouldn't treat you like a victim clearly, and he also didn't seem like he was going to treat you like a means to get a lover either. It felt… Safe. 

Thirdly you knew for absolute certainty that this man had no concern at all to give about authority or the concept of 'getting in trouble,' which was equally amusing. 

Overall you felt good about the result of your trust in him and looked forward to his potential discoveries. If anything, it felt good to have a person to be able to talk to about it that wouldn't give you a look of sympathy every time you brought it up, like Dorothea or Edie. 

You weren't sure how long you waited for him to return, but it was not 'most definitely under an hour.'

It seemed like half the night had drifted away, and you were growing more and more apprehensive at the thought of getting caught breaking the rules. Linhardt may not care about getting in trouble but you did. On top of that, with no one to talk to, nor the sound of snoring to keep you awake, your eyes were growing heavy from the peace and quiet. You kept finding yourself dozing off to the view of the calm forest. 

_ Stay….awake...Rania...stay…...awake….. _

_ - _

Your eyes sleepily opened to the night sky. You could tell this time you did more than doze off, as your arm was asleep from supporting your head on the window and your knees were aching badly from kneeling. The skin of your arm held the indentation of the stone patterns it rested on. You must have  _ actually _ fallen asleep for some time. You were struck with worry and panic for a moment before you realized Linhardt was there. You heard his breathing and the sound of him fidgeting with something. You rubbed your eyes as you yawned. 

"Linhardt why didn't you wake me?" You spoke into the night air. "Did you find the book you were looking for? How long have I been asleep?"

"Quite some time." 

"Oh , I'm sorry I-" your blood froze as you realized that was  _ not  _ Linhardt's voice. You slowly turned around to see Hubert, leaning against the stone wall. "Vestra! Where… uh. Where is Linhardt?" You tried to keep your composure. 

"Asleep over a book in the Library. So to answer your question, I imagine he  _ did  _ find the one he was looking for." 

"What are you doing here?" 

  
"Well, checking on your well being of course." He said in a low sardonic tone. "I noticed you seem…  _ anxious  _ as of late, little mouse."


	9. The Spider and the Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert stakes a claim, Linhardt comes back.

“Will you  _ stop  _ calling me that!” you snapped. Having a pet name from  _ him  _ was bad enough, let alone a degrading one. The fact he was using your own analogy you tried to use  _ against  _ him only annoyed you all the more. 

“A spider may call a fly any name it likes, yet it does nothing to change the nature of their relationship.”

“Are you implying that you are a spider?” 

“No implication necessary. Spider, cat, hunter, predator. The dynamic remains the same.” 

“What do you  _ want  _ Vestra?” your words were laced with scorn. 

“I am not opposed to admitting that I have misjudged you.” He said pensively as he walked over to the window beside you, staring off into some unknown distance. “For many long years I knew you to be a detrimental nuisance. At best you were a moronic liability to our cause, a brazen and rash creature that acted solely on whim with no disregard for effect or consequence. At your worst you were a  _ threat,  _ a  _ pest,  _ that would one day need to be  _ removed  _ from the equation. Her majesty’s admirable but misplaced fondness for you had been acting as your only shield for as long as I can remember. I waited patiently for you to make a mistake so grand that it finally would cause her to see the true nature of your incompetence. But, I digress. This is me conceding that I did not have all the information necessary to draw a more accurate conclusion. You have been  _ hiding  _ a most interesting  _ utility. _ Lady Edelgard has known of it for quite some time I’d wager, keeping it to herself.” He chuckled with….affection? Pride? It was unclear, any kind of smile or laugh he wore all came off as veiled with malicious intent. “Clever of Her Majesty in all regards. I would expect nothing less of her.”

“If this is your idea of an apology I am thoroughly not impressed.” you said, trying like hell not to betray your nerves. 

“It is nothing of the kind. I am simply stating that where I had previously thought you utterly lacking in a defined purpose, I now see that you indeed have use.” 

“You are just a paragon of charm Vestra.”

“Charm is a trait highly overrated by the rabble. In its worst form it is an ingenuine mask born of a weak necessity to be  _ liked  _ and accepted _.  _ At it’s best possible form it is a way to manipulate others to do as you will. I can accomplish my goals without the use of such frivolity.”

“Do you have a point somewhere in all of this Vestra?”

“My point is that you are not entirely unlike a steed. A horse has life, and it has needs that need to be met in order to sustain that life. It is a worthy investent for the rider to meet those needs and maintain a healthy steed, as the mount offers a clear advantage. However, this relationship is an unspoken quid pro quo if you will. The mount is only advantageous so long as it  _ serves  _ its purpose to it’s rider. The very moment it goes lame, grows defiant, or submits to a new rider, its behavior either needs to be  _ corrected,  _ or the beast needs to be  _ put down.” _

You were reasonably certain that somewhere in there was a veiled threat. 

“Spare me your cryptic threats Vestra! You think you are just  _ so  _ clever and mysterious and smart! You are not half as intimidating as you think you are, and your speaking in riddles is more exhausting than amusing. Leave me be." You had more bravery in your voice than you thought you could muster. 

“Well then allow me to speak plainly,” he retorted with a raised voice. He turned towards you, closing the gap between and cornering you against the stone. Your bravery was beginning to shrink away. He placed both of his hands firmly against the wall on both sides of your head and leaned in close enough that you could feel his breath against you. Despite yourself, his proximity and the memory of your last encounter causes your blood to hum and your heart to beat faster. 

“...and grant you some  _ clarity  _ on your predicament. I am the spider, and you are the fly, and you have made the grave error of flying readily into my web. The power you grant me is of great use to the empire, to allow that power to be released  _ anywhere  _ else could constitute a notable threat against Her Majesty or her cause which, be assured, I will  _ not  _ allow. I claim that power to use as I see fit. Any pathetic attempts to avoid me or stop me will be in vain. You are to be my good little  _ loyal  _ mount for me to ride whenever it suits me. You are to be mine  _ alone.  _ To be  _ perfectly  _ clear  _ Rania Dawn Randall _ …” your own name sounded almost foreign to you through his voice. He drew even closer to whisper directly into your ear. His lips grazed you, teasing your skin. 

“...you are not to spread your  _ whore  _ legs for  _ anyone  _ else, and should I ever find out you  _ have  _ strayed from me, you will either be  _ corrected  _ or  _ put down. _ ”

He drew back to look at you in the eyes. You could tell that he was serious, this was no joke. You fully believed he meant every single word of what he said. It wasn’t a threat anymore, it was a promise. 

“Do I make myself clear? Were my words  _ plain  _ enough for you?” 

In this position there was little you could do to defy him, you had no choice but to agree for the moment. You looked down, slightly nodding your head in affirmation.

He removed his hand from the wall and lightly gripped your chin, bringing your face back up to look at him. 

“I wish to hear you say it.” He said, not...entirely  _ unkindly.  _

“Yes Vestra.”

“By my  _ true  _ title.”

“Yes…..Lord Vestra.” Saying the words felt like swallowing hot coals. 

He gave a  _ hmph _ of approval. “Good little mouse.” He praised, emphasizing the name you hated, before hungrily taking your lips to his. 

Your crest  _ sang. _ Despite your mind screaming and trying to remind you of all the awful things he  _ just  _ said to you, and how he basically just made you his property, your body still responded in kind with him. Your fingers found their way into his hair, and you shared your lips with him readily, a light moan escaping you. 

You thought this was going to lead directly to how it went last time before he stopped suddenly, turning his head away as if he was listening for something. 

“What?” You said, almost in a whiny tone. 

_ You are so pathetic Rani.  _ You thought to yourself. 

He let out a chuckle of approval at your whine and turned back to face you. 

"Another time." And with a blurr of hazy black mist he was gone. 

Just  _ gone.  _

You looked around in confusion and bewilderment. You haven't seen  _ that _ trick before. 

It was then that you heard the footsteps coming up the spiral stone stairs. 

_ Ah, Linhardt.  _ You couldn't tell if you were relieved at the interruption or frustrated. You didn't want to think on the real answer, though you knew your thighs were slick just from that encounter alone. 

_ It's just my crest.  _ You comforted yourself.  _ My crest would force by body to respond this way to anyone man that touched me with a lustful energy. It's not *Hubert I'm responding to, just his actions. It means nothing.  _

You took a deep breath and tried to compose yourself as the footsteps grew closer. When you remedied any disheveled hair and clothes you called out. "Finally back from the library? It's about time you ca-" you cut yourself off. 

Before you appeared a  _ very _ stern looking Seteth toting a sleepy and guilty looking Linhardt behind him. 

"Oh? So you were aware of his wanderings I see Miss Randall? I had previously given you the benefit of the doubt and assumed he had deceived you." 

_ Uh oh.  _

"In light of this I do not think that letting you off with merely a warning is entirely appropriate. This was clearly a premeditated and blatant lack of regard for both your duties and the rules set in place by your leadership. So neither honor nor obligation seems to motivate you, perhaps consequence will. You'll both be serving bi-weekly detention. Effective immediately. For a month at least. It would  _ behoove  _ you to not falter again. It's nearly dawn. Get back to your rooms and sleep. Rest assured I will relay this news to your professor and class leader." 

He apparently didn't trust us to follow his directions on our own, so he followed us nearly the entire way to the dorms, disallowing any further conversation. 

_ Jeeze. Descended upon by Hubert AND getting detention by none other than your schoolgirl crush all in one night.  _

Today was not your day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 and a half week time skip between this chapter and the next just fysa!


	10. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania takes a tumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Ten chapters! Honestly more than I thought it would be! I'm digging the story though so continue it will for now.

What started out as not your day, turned quickly into not your week, and not your month. 

You were dying. 

That wasn't a melodramaticism either. You were literally dying. 

Since you and Linhardt were the first to be caught shirking night watch, and since that night watch was for the purpose of something so  _ serious  _ as an assassination attempt against the Archbishop, they decided to make an example out of you to  _ discourage  _ such disobedience from any students in the future. 

And it was a good example. 

You were under a restriction schedule so tight it made nuns seem like tavern whores.

There was no free time, and three times extra duties. No socializing with other students allowed, and you could speak only when spoken to by faculty. You had a  _ guard _ outside your room whenever you were in it to make sure you weren't sneaking off. This guard, (his name Rolland,) "escorted" you to all places. You had to sit with him in silence during meal times, and during class you were ostracized to a corner table. No sleeping in late on weekends was allowed, and there was a strict curfew. In bed at seven, awake at four to start with early morning chores. After class you spent hours with Seteth alone in his office, which, under any other circumstance probably would have been something you fantasized about, but seeing as it was  _ detention _ , it was not pleasant at all. He barely spoke to you, and your job for four hours a day every day was copying ver-batum old manuscripts onto new paper to be restored. It was dreadfully dull, the only bright side being that maybe one book out of every ten may have contained something actually interesting to read. 

Linhardt suffered the same fate as you with the notable exception that due to his healing specialties he was serving his four hours a day with Manuela in the infirmary, which was probably,  _ arguably _ way more lax of an environment than your time with Seteth. 

_ Two. Months.  _ You thought to yourself, currently copying over the words from a history book on the old kings of Duscur. 

Two months was the length of the restrictive detention. Of course, anyone would be extremely inconvenienced by such a thing and crave it to be over, but for you it was a particularly problematic punishment. 

You had had NO time or leeway anywhere since detention began to escape and  _ satisfy _ your crest, and the side effects of such a dry spell were beginning to become serious. 

The longest you had gone before was two and a half weeks about a year ago when Edie was pulled to the empire on business that you could not attend. That took a lot of soul searching and self control to get through, and you  _ guessed  _ that based on that experience you could last an absolute total of about four weeks before your crest would kill you. A theory that has not been tested until now. 

It had been three and a half weeks since your last… charge, so to speak, when Hubert was in your room. You figured that your heated kiss in the tower the night you got caught probably gave you a couple extra days. By your calculations, and with no solid evidence that you were even right about them, you probably had about four days left. 

And you were _ feeling  _ the cold grip of your crest creep up on you. You  _ felt _ closer and closer to death. 

Your skin had turned an ashen color of itself, you were beginning to break out, your energy was at an all time low and even the simplest tasks and training were beginning to cause you to be out of breath. Your hair was flat and lacked color, even your eyes appeared as though they were beginning to cloud. You had to admit you were getting  _ scared. _ You had never been this bad before. You honestly wondered if you could even  _ seduce  _ anyone in the state you were in, looking like a half corpse. It probably wasn't appealing. 

People took notice of your state, but assumed it was just a side effect of your misery, or that you were over exaggerating to try and lessen the punishment. You hadn't yet explicitly told anyone you were unwell, you tried your best to hide it despite its growing severity. 

_ What in the hell would I say? _

You would have to find a way to escape to Edie, or,  _ fuck,  _ even Hubert at this rate. It was quickly become gravely serious. You knew it was, because the other day you  _ swore  _ you almost saw a look of ... _ pity  _ reflect at you via one green eye. And if  _ he  _ of all people was beginning to feel sorry for you, well, you couldn't think of a more sure omen of doom. 

Your thoughts were occupied with wonderings on how you were going to fix this when you finished copying the final words of "A Detailed History and Timeline of Duscur Royals Through the Ages " you were beginning to learn that there was a direct correlation between how redundant a title was and how woefully boring it would be. 

_ Maybe Rolland the knight… _ you thought to yourself. He was a man, and the only one around your room at night. Though you were reasonably sure he was married and more dutifully righteous than Gilbert. 

You picked up the three heavy tomes you had finished and began walking them over to the other side of Seteth's office. 

"Miss Randall!" You faintly made out a concerned Seteth calling out to you as a dizziness consumed your mind. You heard the sound of tumbling books and hurried steps before a darkness cloaked you, rendering you completely unconscious. 

\---------------------------------------

"Seteth I  _ swear  _ on my  _ own voice  _ that I cannot find a thing wrong with her!" 

You hadn't opened your eyes yet but your mind was sleepily waking up to your surroundings. 

"Well you must be  _ mistaken  _ Professor Manuela," you heard Seteth respond firmly. "A student does not look as she does and go unconscious for over a full day unless they are unwell in some manner." 

"Well you are  _ welcome  _ to try yourself!" Manuela snapped. "I have done everything I can think of! Which, I know you generally have low confidence in me when it comes to  _ most  _ things your  _ oh-so-holiness  _ but medicine is the  _ one  _ thing you cannot discredit me for. I have done every test in the book,  _ every _ book, magical or otherwise and I swear by your precious Seiros that she  _ should _ be in a state of perfect health!" 

"Clearly she is not." He retorted. 

"Uuugh!" Manuela huffed in anger, you heard a toppling of what sounded like papers from off a table. 

"You are the very picture of patience and maturity as ever Professor." At this point he had to be taunting her on purpose, which you thought was more cheeky than you would have guessed him to be.

You heard her take in a deep sigh. You still hadn't opened your eyes but you knew she was rubbing her temples. 

"Look, it's been over a day Seteth." She managed to say as calmly as she could muster. "Perhaps it's time we told her professor and classmates that she has taken ill. Maybe one of her friends or the heiress would know what she needs and-" 

"No!" Seteth snapped before composing himself. "I mean. Apologies. No. I don't think that is the right course of action yet. I want to try a few more tests, and, if she still does not awaken, then we can refer to them. I just…" the tone in his voice shifted to one of sympathy. "She was my charge. Under my care. Of course she was being punished for complacency but regardless I was the one responsible for her, and I was so focused on the role of stern professor that I entirely  _ failed  _ to notice she clearly wasn't well. I  _ failed _ her as a mentor and professor. I must admit I am somewhat full of guilt and no small amount of shame. She must have been like this for some time building up to her collapse. I just… want to go to her class with the news that she will be okay instead of the news that she isn't." He confessed. 

Manuela gave a sigh of empathy, her anger beginning to simmer down in the face of Seteth's rare candidness. 

"Seteth, I understand you I really do. Do you really think I can't relate? I run the  _ medical wing.  _ I see hurt and sick students all the time, and I know that one misstep could put them in an even worse condition than they came to me in, and believe me I have  _ misstepped _ before. There almost is no worse feeling, and no worse  _ need _ to make it better. But sometimes you have to swallow your own sense of failure and pride and do what best for the  _ patient." _

"There is truth in your words." He admitted. "I am just loathe at myself for failing one of my students… I should have noticed. I should have done something sooner. I just thought that she was merely tired." 

"No one is perfect Seteth. Not  _ even you.  _ Everyone makes mistakes. You can't beat yourself up over it. Not even the right hand man of Rhea herself can get  _ everything _ right  _ one-hundred-per-cent  _ of the time." She sighed, adding, "even if he  _ thinks _ he does.." under her breath. Seteth didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't prod her further. 

"Look, this is what we are going to do. I am going to make a late night run to the greenhouse for some herbs and prepare them into a mixture that should aid in waking her up from this...comatose state. If it works, she will be awake by morning and should be able to tell us what in the Nemesis is going on. But Seteth, this is the last thing I can think of to do with the facilities we have. There is nothing else. If this doesn't work we must face it that we have to tell her class and start thinking of other places that can help her further." 

He sighed. "Fine. Yes. Agreeable." 

"Oh good." She said with no small hint of sarcasm. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Will you watch her to see if there's any changes?" 

"Of course of course." He said, and you heard her close the door. 

After a few seconds you heard him walking, then the sound of him shuffling papers up from the floor. 

"...where is it…" he mumbled, searching for something. "..ah, yes. Let's see." You heard the sound of him clicking his tongue, a subconscious thing he did while reading papers, or letters. You knew it well from all the time you spent in his office. He had a lot of little habits you would have found amusing, maybe even cute, if he hadn't been the symbol of your hypothetical imprisonment. .

"...Rania Dawn Randall.. age 20...born in the Capitol of the Empire...daughter of the lady's maid of the queen…unknown father... companion and friend to House Hresvelg….ah! Hm. No recorded crests, allergies or previous medical concerns of any kind that would inhibit performance at the Officers Academy, signed and signet stamped by the royal healer. ….strange." 

You heard him fumble with more papers. 

_ Oh Seteth you aren't gonna find anything in there.  _ You thought to yourself. You decided it was time to finally open your eyes. 

You were in a private patient room in the infirmary. It was small but cozy. You were in a proper bed, not a cot, and there was a chair and table for visitors, as well as cabinets and counters for Manuela to use. You could see from the window that it was dark outside. 

Seteth stood text to your night stand, facing away from you, combing through every record that they had on you since the day you came. 

"Pro...fessor…" you managed to whisper out. You definitely  _ wanted  _ to sound weak and helpless to play the sympathy case, but the fact that you didn't need to try actually frightened you. Your voice was weak, and it was hard to get the words out. You  _ really _ did not have long left. The time for modesty and being a hero was over. 

He startled at the sound of your voice and turned to look at you. His eyes were wide with surprise and concern. "Miss Randall! You're awake! You genuinely don't know how genuinely glad I am that you are. Let me go get Manuela." He said excitedly, turning to leave. 

"Wait!" You managed to cough out urgently, stopping him in his tracks. "I...need help.." 

"Oh, of course! What do you need?" He said, walking over to your bedside and kneeling down beside you to get on your level. "Water?" 

You weakly placed your hand on your throat and shook your head, signalling that it was hard for you to talk. You motioned for him to get closure. 

"Oh, yes okay." He said, leaning so his ear was close to your mouth to hear. "What is it?" 

You mustered every last ounce of fight or flight energy you could, and in an instant of urgency, mixed with fear, nerves, necessity, and a small hint of excitement, you darted your hand from your throat to his neck. You drew your hand to the back of his neck, interlacing your fingers into his green lochs and forcing him to turn and face you. With a surprising amount of agility mixed with the element of surprise you maneuvered to be able to pull him down. He had no time to react before your lips locked with his. 

With all the words of all the languages in Fodlan at your disposal, you still don't think you could accurately describe what exactly  _ happened _ when you kissed him on the brink of death. The best description you can think of is… Something akin with being...shot with an arrow, full of lightning, that hit your whole body. 

The touch of his lips, and feel of your tongue forcing it's entrance to connect with his, had an  _ immediate  _ and  _ incredible impact. _ That's an almost fitting word; impact. Every nerve of your being buzzed, and it almost hurt, the pure overwhelming sensation of energy. You legitimately feared for a moment that you had died. You aren't even sure how long the kiss lasted, or what his reaction or response was because the shock to your system sent you straight back into darkness. 

If it weren't for the dreams you would have been  _ sure  _ you had died. Though, who is to say you didn't? Maybe death was a land of dreams. 

You faintly were aware of scenes playing before your consciousness. Of a battle long ago, of the birth of a small green haired girl, the death of a woman, the woes of a thousand year slumber. You felt… ancient. You saw ancient things, though your mind could not comprehend them. You don't know how long you were lost in the haze, seconds, moments, weeks, years? You existed in the shadows of time it seemed. Only able to wonder..

_ Is this really just a dream?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be cryptic, what's a high fantasy without being cryptic.


	11. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania wakes up

You don’t know how long you were lost in the dreamscape, and the memories of what you saw were broken and clouded. Your consciousness was floating off somewhere, for the most part being lost to you, fading in and out of sentient awareness. 

When you were aware of your dreams, you could not really comprehend them. They were full of people and scenes that were foreign to you. When you weren’t all there, you saw stars and colored galaxies and darkness flow past you like a river. It was all quite….peaceful.

Right now it was dark and unfeeling. It was one of the times where you saw nothing, and barely perceived, barely had a hold of your senses. You weren’t afraid of the darkness, you were just existing in it, sleeping. 

These moments were the most timeless or rather… lacking in time itself. You had a hard time marking the passage of time at all while like this, but when it was just the dark void, you weren’t even entirely sane enough anymore to hold on to the concept of time at all. 

Your time here seemed to happen in cycles. You would be in the void, and then senses would slowly start returning to you one at a time. A sensation here, a color there, until it slowly built up into a scene of a dream or…. A memory? The scene would play out before you, sometimes you would be watching it from a distance, sometimes you would be a character within it, other times you could only hear it. After the scene would end, you would float into the galaxies, drifting between a few more scenes before coming back to the void. Once a scene completed though, it was almost completely lost to you, it was a task to try and hold on to any of them beyond the darkness. 

The first sensation to manifest this time was warmth. A slow warmth that crept over the darkness, filling the void, and by extension, filling you. 

Soon came a color. Red. A red smoke began to form in the black expanse. It hovered and swirled around where your existence was. Soon a tendril of green began to form, swirling with the red, and adding the sensation of rejuvenation alongside the warmth from before. A scene was beginning to take shape. 

It took place in a dark room. This time, it seemed you were experiencing the dream through the person instead of watching from a distance. You were lying on your back in a comfy bed. Your body was weak and aching it felt. You could tell this scene was in a room, though it was so dark and shadowy that you could barely make out any features. You waited for your eyes to adjust to it, but they never seemed to succeed. 

The warmth you felt before was replaced with a chill over your body. The blankets that were covering you had been removed, and you felt the touch of hands at your ankles. They were rough hands, but they caressed your skin, up your calves, to your knees and your thighs. The touch felt tantalising, a tickling sensation crept its way through you, but at the same time the person you were seeing through felt ill at ease, like something was wrong. 

The chill of the dark room penetrated deeper as the hands of the stranger parted your thighs. The air found its way between your legs making you instantly cold. You must have been wearing a nightgown as there was nothing to save the most private parts of you from the sudden sensation of it. 

You were fully at the mercy of this stranger. You had no idea who this dream was portraying, they came across as only a shadowy figure, and you could barely see. They drew their fingers across your skin, up your thighs slowly, back down your calves to your ankles, and slowly back up. It felt so…  _ relaxing _ . Your body was melting into the bed, releasing its tension. Physically, the mix of the cold and the tickle of the touch felt amazing, inside your mind though, you could not shake the feeling that something was  _ wrong.  _

The stranger’s caressing continued for quite some time, getting your body more and more relaxed. Every time they drew their hands up to your thighs, they drew closer and closer to your sex, causing your body to tense in anticipation time and time again. You felt that what it was leading to, and your body grew impatient and excited, beginning to pulse slowly. You knew every time they drew their caresses to your thighs you became more and more wet for them to touch you  _ more.  _

_ Who am I?  _ Echoed your thoughts.  _ Who is this stranger?  _ This felt entirely unlike any of the other dreams you had experienced. 

It seemed after endless petting, you could not take it anymore. Your body was heated, and ready to be touched. It felt wrong, you had no idea who this person was, or why they were here. You felt that even in the mind of the person you were inhabiting, they had no idea who this shadow man was either. Still, they had not harmed you, only put your body in an ultimate state of relaxation and  _ want.  _

When you felt them draw their fingers to your thighs again, getting closer and closer to your wet slit, this time before they could pull away, you reached down and touched yourself. You spread your lips with your fingers, displaying yourself to this stranger, and without words, telling them what you wanted. 

You felt the weight of the bed shift as this stranger climbed fully onto the bed. A rough hand took your own away from yourself, and you felt the warm wet sensation of the person sucking your desire off of your fingers. It was intimate and erotic. 

They released your hand and leaned down. They lightly gripped your inner thighs on either side of you and spread you open to them. You knew their face was close to you, as you felt them blow lightly on your clit, driving you mad with teasing. 

You were about to protest when they closed the distance, and you felt their tongue draw a long, tantalizingly slow line up your sex. Finally they reached your clit, and slowly began to massage it. Whoever this person was, they were experienced. The rhythm, and the mix of licking, kissing, and sucking was so intensely perfect for your body. 

You still couldn’t see much, but your sense of touch was fully intact. You closed your thighs a little around them, feeling them between your legs. It was a man, no doubt about that. Their hands were rough from working with tools or weapons. You could feel their hair against your thighs. It was long enough to put in a hair band, but not too much longer beyond that. 

His tongue worked in circled against you, building up pressure and pleasure as he methodically took over your body. You dug your fingers into his hair and gripped, eliciting a muffled moan from him. 

He teased you, bringing you close to the edge only to slow down and take it away from you, much like he was teasing your thighs with his caresses earlier. 

When you could not take it any longer, you expressed your impatience by gripping his hair harder and grinding yourself into his tongue. Another moan escaped him, and he obliged, quickening his tongue and kiss against you until you spilled into him. 

Pleasure erupted from you, causing your whole body to quake and tremble. Your fingers dug deeper into his thick hair, your thighs clenched against him, and sounds of pleasure were torn from your lips. Your orgasm did not stop his merciless assault on your clit, and the continued flicks if his tongue put you into a state of oversensitivity. It held your orgasm, making it linger and your legs to spasm in pace with his tongue. 

You felt a second, stronger one building on top of the first, and the promise of pleasure made you desperate for him. 

"Please…" you whispered. "Yes… please….fuck.." you urged. The sound of your begging caused him to grip your thighs aggressively as he managed to sink even deeper into you. 

The second one was the most intense, erotic and  _ hot  _ orgasm you had ever had. It caused you to sit up in your bed and scream as your whole body bucked against him. 

"Fuck! Yes!" You managed to squeak out as you got lost in the sensation of it. You almost didn't even notice that you had woken up, and that it was your own voice screaming in pleasure. 

As you started to come down it all started to come back to reality. You had no idea how long you were asleep, but this scene was never a dream. You were in your infirmary room, it was pitch black, the window was covered with heavy curtains, you could see absolutely nothing, and, more importantly, you have  _ no idea  _ who just snuck into your room and laid into you while you slept. 

Your grip on the man's hair loosened, and you looked down where you  _ knew _ he was, but it was in vain, you wouldn't be able to see your own hand in front of your face in this pitch blackness. 

The intensity of the pleasure must have caused your crest to heal you and wake you up from your sleep, you didn't know if that was the strangers goal or not, or if he just made a habit of going down on students in their sleep. 

The feeling of unease and almost fear crept back into your pleasure filled body, and you began to understand the fact that although you loved it, you had just been violated. 

"Who….what…" you asked in your confused state, being hushed with a finger against your lips. 

"Shhhhh…" was all you heard, as the figure pulled away from you and got up off of the bed. "Shhh.." you heard again, hearing his steps towards the door. 

"But wait, who are you?" You called to the darkness. 

"Shhh.." you heard one last time, as the door to your room opened and closed heavily. The soft brazier lit hallway did nothing to reveal the identity of the man. 

Part of you wanted to chase after him, but another part of you was exhausted, and you felt sleep returning. Not the deep, cosmic entrancement you were in before, but normal sleep, you had a feeling you hadn't had normal sleep in a long while. It began to take over, and you fell back against your pillow. 

Your consciousness slipped away with only one sound echoing in your mind as rest took you; 

_ Shhhhh……. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could the mystery man be!


	12. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rani reunites with her friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the stranger is? Theories welcome!

Two weeks had been the answer. You were in a coma-like state for two weeks before you 'magically' woke up. 

After the stranger had left your room, you fell back asleep, only to wake normally the next morning. Manuela was delighted because she could not think of anything else to do other than to wait. She told you that she wanted to move you to a more advanced hospital, but between Seteth and Edelgard both insisting you would not want that, she was resigned to taking care of you while you slept, no matter how long that would be. 

She kept you under close observation and strict care for a few more days. You were a medical mystery, after all. Nearly dead from a completely unknown illness, only to get better overnight physically but remain in a coma, only to magically wake up, all for seemingly no reason at all. 

Most of your time while under her medical care was spent wondering about your time in the dream state, and who in the world that stranger was. 

You remembered kissing Seteth, you remembered how  _ electrifying  _ the effect was, it sent you hurdling into the void. A protective reaction you guessed, you were almost dead, the shock of being overstimulated probably sent your crest into a strange state. That was the only explanation you could think of anyways, since you were not an expert on crests, least of all your own. 

The dream state itself you barely remember other than the fact that the dreams were vivid, though you couldn't recall exactly what they were. Two weeks felt like eternities, you at least remembered that much. Wherever you were at, time wasn't a part of it. It had an endless quality, a space between real time. 

Then the...stranger happened. It was the medicine you needed to wake up, his…  _ kissing  _ stirred your blood and brought you back. As orgasmic as the encounter was, the creep factor was not lost on you. A stranger snuck into a comatose student's chamber in the middle of the night to… Have sex with her? You thought it very unlikely that whoever they were  _ knew _ of your  _ situation _ , but, the alternative option that they didn't know, that they didn't do it to save you, was way way worse. 

Your first instinct was Hubert. There were some problems with this theory from the beginning though. He didn't know the full nature of your crest. He knew it made  _ him  _ more powerful, he knew it had _ healing  _ properties when aroused, but, to your knowledge, he didn't know that it drained your life force. On top of that, if it were him, you doubted he would be so… tender. The stranger teased, caressed, and  _ pleased  _ you. It was all very intimate. Not to mention, whoever it was didn't actually take the power for themselves, at least not the amount they could have if they actually fucked you. It was very unlike Hubert to be...soft. Or tender. Or let an opportunity for power to go to waste. 

  
  


Still, even with your mind sewn with doubt, he was the number one suspect, until you found out that your magical awakening had coincided with this month's class mission. Hubert wasn't at Garreg Mach. None of the Black Eagles were, in fact, they were off in Gautier territory trying to retrieve the Lance of Ruin. So whoever it was, it wasn't a Black Eagle. 

Seteth was your runner up suspect, but that didn't seem fitting either. He didn't seem the type to sneak into a room and go down on a student in the dead of night. You really had  _ no  _ idea who else it could be though. Suffice to say, the case remained open. 

And that had been the topic of your thoughts for three days. Mostly Manuela was the only one you saw, though a couple students left behind from their respective class missions dropped by to say hello, and express the sentiment that they were glad you didn't die. Kind enough of a gesture you thought, especially from the other houses. 

After the third day of perfectly good health you were released from the medical wing. You also, mercifully, were not on restriction anymore. Apparently almost dying was punishment enough. 

As glad as you were to be free though, it was dreadfully boring. You resumed your normal chores with the stables, but most of the students, including your friends, were gone. You barely knew the students that were left behind, and professors and church staff weren't the best at being entertaining company. 

You caught up on letters , wondered who your creepy savior could be , and generally just went about your days with boredom and restlessness. 

After a few days of this, two things really stood out to you. Three, actually. 

The first was that you curiously had not even laid eyes on Seteth since you woke up. It had been close to a week now, and you hadn't even seen him around the monastery. You had seen Rhea, Flayn, Manuela, Jeritza, Cyrill, The Knights, Hannemon, Tomas and pretty much everyone else, but no Seteth. As far as you knew he should be around, but the fact that you hadn't even seen him in passing struck you as weird. You didn't know what his reaction was to your kiss, you didn't know if you were going to get a talking-to about it, or if he would just write it off as the desperate act of a dying 18 old, but regardless of how he decided to handle it, not seeing him  _ at all _ was not what you thought would happen. He surely wasn't the type to  _ avoid _ was he? You didn't think he would be. Now you were subconsciously purposefully trying to seek him out or bump into him, thus far with no avail. 

The second thing you discovered was just  _ how much  _ you loved and missed your friends. It felt like ages since you had seen Edie, Dorothea or Petra. Even the absence of some of the other students were being noticed by you. You wondered if Linhardt had learned anything, you wondered how Claude was doing, you even, much to your chagrin, missed bickering with Hubert. Being alone in the monastery was enough to drive you mad. If you ever wondered if you were a social creature, you officially wondered no more. 

Thirdly, and most annoyingly, you were truly, madly, and  _ deeply  _ horny. Lust-filled. Sinful. Crazed with want. However you wanted to put it. You were going insane. 

The stranger that woke you up gave you the best climax of your life, but then he left you  _ empty.  _ He left your tainted blood  _ wanting.  _ He did not  _ finish _ the job per-say. As amazing as being the center of attention was, your crest was crafted in a specific way, and you were just left feeling incomplete. Ever since that night, you have been trying your damndest to satisfy it yourself, all in vain. It all made you very thankful that in all the years and encounters with Edie, it was always  _ you  _ making  _ her  _ come and not the other way around, because  _ apparently  _ the effect of making  _ you  _ orgasm without intercourse was enough to drive you insane. If this was the outcome of all those nights with Edie you would have been in bed with half of Fodlan by now trying to chase this itch. 

Your body  _ demanded  _ to have a man inside it, and it was damn near torture. You weren't desperate enough to jump a random stranger yet, but you were getting there. You were holding out. Holding out for your class to return. Holding out for-

_ No. Don't say it.  _ You thought, refusing to acknowledge even to yourself who you wanted right now. 

Was it his incredibly insulting speech about spiders and steeds that intimidated you? Was it the blatant threat that he would harm you should he learn you had been with anyone else? Was it fear, or a lack of desire to provoke him? You hoped that was the answer. Those were practical answers. Fear or convenience had to be the reason, because if the reason was you actually genuinely  _ wanted  _ Hubert Von Vestra as your recurring lover, well, you would sooner step off the edge of the Garegg Mach cliffs before voicing such a ridiculous notion. 

Of course, if Seteth were around… well… with how just that kiss felt, you couldn't help but wonder how  _ other activities  _ would feel, but that felt way beyond the reach of reality. Still, just the very thought of it made your blood buzz, which was a rather new sensation you noted. 

Currently, you were laying on your bed trying to go to sleep. All this… Thinking, caused your fingers to wander down between your legs, but as good as it felt, you knew it would do nothing to quell what you  _ really _ needed. Still, the thought of doing nothing about it was even worse. This had become a thrice-a-day event now in the wake of that stranger. You drifted off to sleep after you did your best to satisfy yourself, just wishing that your friends… And means of curing this issue, would return to you. 

\------------------------------------------

It took three more days, but finally you were woken to the sound of a knock on your door. Well, more specifically, your crest woke you up before the knock did. You woke to a raised heartbeat and a jolt to your senses, followed by a knock. 

_ What the fuck …  _ you thought, as you scurried out of bed, draping yourself with a light shawl.

"Yes?" You said as you opened the door, regrettably quite informally as the person on the other side was

_ Seteth!  _

Your body immediately reacted to his sight, those lightning-like tendrils creeped over you. Normally this only happened in the  _ act  _ but… 

_ Oh goddess STOP!  _ You pleaded with yourself. 

"Oh! Professor Seteth! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting-"

"No need to apologise. I simply came to inform you that your class and professor have returned safely. They are debriefing the details of their mission in the second floor meeting room. You are welcome to go wait for them, I am sure that they are anxious to see you." 

"Oh, thank you! Yes I'll get ready right away!" 

"Good. I am glad that you seem to be fairing better." 

"Thank you! I-" you debated whether or not to mention the kiss, but you decided that right here, right now, with you half clothed and your hair all over the place, was not the time. 

"I- uh, that is kind of you to say, Professor Seteth." 

"Of course. In the future if you are feeling unwell I do hope that you notify someone of it before it leads to such extremes. More than a hope, actually, that is an order, do not wait until you are collapsing of illness to tell someone you need help. You gave us all quite the scare." 

"Of course professor , my sincere apologies for any inconveniences I may have caused you." 

His brow seemed to furrow a bit at your response, but he accepted it none the less. 

"They should be finished in the next half hour. I'd hurry up there if I were you." 

You nodded. His effect on your body was wholly unfair. You had already been attracted to him, but that kiss must have done  _ something, _ because this was a whole new level of torment. You tried to discreetly cross your legs in an attempt to impede the physiological  _ effects  _ he was having on you. If he felt similarly at all he didn't show it, he was the same professional and stern professor he always was. 

"Very well then Miss Randall. Get to it then." He said in closing as he left. 

You had little time to ponder this new proximity-based lust aura he had on you as you threw yourself into a uniform and made your hair just decent enough to go out into public. 

_ Fucking finally!  _ You told yourself as you ran out your door, up three flights of stairs, down the hallway, and almost trampling over Hanneman in your race to your destination. You got to the bench outside of the meeting room huffing and puffing, taking a seat and trying to wait patiently for their meeting to be over. 

It seemed a century, but finally the heavy wooden doors came open. Dorothea was the first one you saw, but it really turned into a rush. 

"RANI!" Dorothea shouted, colliding into you in a hug and almost knocking you entirely over. "Rani you had me worried sick!" 

Her words were soon joined with the crowding of others. 

"Is it true that you almost  _ died _ !?" Caspar asked. 

"That is  _ not  _ an appropriate question, Caspar." Chided Ferdinand as he added, "so happy to see you in good health though Rania." 

"Yeah! Don't scare us like that!" You heard from Bernadette. 

"Manuela refused to let us be seeing you!" Lamented Petra as she joined Dorothea in hugging you. 

"Alright, alright, it is my turn." You heard the endearing words of Edie, as she tapped the shoulders of Petra and Dorothea to let you go. She then replaced them, wrapping you in a warm embrace. 

"Meet me behind the stables at sundown," she whispered to you and you alone, only to add in a louder voice for all to hear, "it's about time you stopped shirking your duties. We were off in battle you know." She teased. 

"Yes yes, I know I'm sorry, I'll try not to go into comatose states when there are missions to accomplish." You teased back. 

"See to it, as a command from your future empress!" Edie smiled. "Oh, Hubert, don't be so quiet. Aren't you glad that she is well again?"

"There aren't words to describe it." Was all he said in his usual sarcastic tone. You had been avoiding making eye contact with him, but you chanced it now. He was staring at you. You were sure his look was meant to convey something, probably unpleasant, but the specifics of the unpleasantness were lost to you. 

_ Did he know about the kiss with Seteth? Or the stranger? There's no way..  _ you wondered in somewhat of a panic. 

"Okay okay students let the girl breathe." You heard from Professor Byleth as she parted the sea to also hug you. "We are  _ all  _ glad to see you off your death bed Rania. Please don't be in a hurry to go back. We need you out there." 

"I won't professor, I swear it!" 

"Bold of you to make such a promise." Hubert whispered under his breath, though you still heard him. 

"Good, I'll be holding you to it." Professor responded. "Now, Edelgard and Hubert, stay here for the continued meeting with the other house leaders and Archbishop. The rest of you should take the day to rest up. We go back to classes the day after tomorrow." 

The rest of the day was filled with catching up with friends, good meals, and finally feeling somewhat normal again since being put on detention. Your classmates told you about the weeks you missed out on, and about the mission, and all the drama you had missed, the last part being mostly Dorothea. 

You know that Dorothea probably knew the nature of your illness and desperately wanted to discuss it all, but you were surrounded by others all day. Even other students from other classes were surrounding you with company including Dmitri, Sylvain, Mercedes, Marianne, Ignats, and the like. Even Catherine , Alois and Jeralt stopped by to see how you were doing after waking up. You had never received so much attention in your life. 

_ Maybe I should almost die more often _ you thought to yourself. It was nice being the center of attention. 

As the day progressed you didn't forget the mandate from Edie however, and as the sun began to dip below the horizon, you made your way over to the stables. You made it there first. 

You leaned against the back stable wall, watching the sunset. Honestly today was the best day you had had in a very long time, and you enjoyed the moment. 

You heard her steps before you heard her. 

"Rania!" She hurried to you. You assumed she would greet you with a hug, but she sealed the distance with a kiss, which you were  _ not  _ expecting. It was sweet and warm and full of relief that you were okay. You returned her affection happily. Normally such… Interactions of this nature were saved for those special occasions. As sweet and not  _ erotic _ as it was meant to be, your sinful body still reacted to it in an arousing fashion. You did your best to ignore it. Clearly this was a kiss of reunited happiness, not lust. 

After a few tender moments, she broke away. "You had me worried  _ sick  _ Rania Dawn! What in the Goddess's name happened to you!" 

"Well, detention happened to me. You know I didn't have a  _ moment _ to myself to escape Edie. It was an annoyingly thorough imprisonment. I tried to think of ways to get away and see you, but there was just no chance. Day after day and week after week passed and I just… there was nothing I could do about it…. My crest just drained me until I collapsed entirely on Seteth's floor." 

She looked at you with violet eyes full of sympathy. "I know.. I tried to think of ways to get to you too but I couldn't. They waited  _ days _ to tell us you were in a coma… I know you told me that you would rather die than let anyone know about your secret but….I couldn't let you die…" 

"What are you saying Edie?" 

"I….forgive me Rani, I had to tell someone…" 

Instead of anger you felt strangely touched. 

"Oh, Edie, it's okay. It's not the end of the world that Manuela knows." 

She looked at you with a worried glance. 

"...Edie… it was Manuela you told right?" 

"Uh…. Not exactly. You see it was Seteth that told me you were in a coma. He felt responsible for it so he is the one that told me in person. At the thought of you not getting better I.. I just couldn't. Someone needed to know how to help you…" 

"You told Seteth!"  _ Oh goddess  _ you thought as your cheeks flushed with red hot embarrassment. 

"I had no choice Rania! You are my dearest friend, and you are to be a crucial part of our new world, I want going to let you die. And clearly it worked! So I will not apologize. I refuse to apologize for saving my best friend." 

"Well, something worked. Someone did heal me, but it wasn't Seteth." Somehow after your interaction with him this morning, you knew in your… heart? That he wasn't the stranger. If your body reacted that much to him just by him talking to you, then it would have had a much more intense reaction to him if he were the stranger in the night. 

"Who was it then?" She asked inquisitively. 

"I have no idea, that's the thing. I was alseep for weeks, though to me it felt like an eternity. I woke to a stranger's face between my legs. I had thought it a dream until it was too late, but by the time I realized what was happening, he had gone, and the room was too pitch black to make out any features. All I know is that he had hair long enough to put in a hair band, but that doesn't exactly narrow it down. 

"Well it  _ could  _ have been Seteth then, he has long enough hair , and you said the room was dark." 

"It wasn't Seteth." 

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know it wasn't. Before I went into a coma, he was the only one in the room, and in a last-ditch attempt to save myself I kissed him. My crest reacted to him in a way it never has before. I don't know why. But trust me when I say he has a different effect on it than and normal man. I would have known if it was Seteth." 

"Hmm." Edelgard looked deep in thought. "And he hasn't said anything about it to you since?" 

"Not a word."

"Well, he could have sent someone to you to… wake you up. As.. improper and underhanded as such a technique was, and as criminal as it is in any other circumstance, I would have done anything to keep you alive, so I'm glad it happened." 

"Me too honestly. Any feeling of being violated I may have is kind of overridden by the fact it was actually kind of….loving? And that they clearly were trying to save me. I just wish I knew who it was." 

"I'll see if I can find anything out, but, Rani," Edie stepped closer and cradled your face in her hands. "Don't you  _ ever _ scare me like that again, you hear me? I don't care what you have to do but don't ever let yourself get that drained again." She commanded, leaning in to kiss you again. 

You answered her lips with yours, and the desire in your core strengthened. You swore the recent activities had actually somehow made it  _ worse,  _ made it even more addicted to the sins of the flesh. 

This time you let it take over a bit. Your kiss grew hungrier, and your fingers locked themselves in her hair. 

She returned your heat in kind for a moment, building your need even greater before her sensibilities took over. She always did have better self control than you. 

She broke away from you. 

"Rani not here, later this week we can, right now we are literally outside the-" she broke off. 

"Rani, your eyes!" 

"What?" You asked, confused and flustered. 

"Your eyes are glowing…" she stated, equally confused. "Look!" She motioned toward the water of the trough. 

You stepped over and looked in the water. Sure enough, your eyes were immenating a light green glow. It was eerie and almost magical. 

"Have .. have they not done that before?" You asked her. After all, you had never exactly seen your own eyes in the throes of passion but she has. 

"Not that I remember… and I think I would remember that…. What's going on?" 

"I don't know…" you said honestly. "But I can tell my crest is stronger lately…" 

"They say green is a sacred color connected to the Goddess." Edie said. "But even I , who doesn't really believe in the tales of the church can't deny that there is an indisputable connection between people with green features and adeptness in magic… maybe almost dying unlocked some hidden feature you didn't know about?" She suggested. 

"Maybe…" you started at your reflection. At glowing green eyes where there used to be brown ones. 

"Well, well find some answers…" Edie said. "But for now, as much as I hate to...wait… we really shouldn't be doing this out here. Maybe tomorrow! Either way we should be going to bed, it's almost curfew."

"Yes of course Edie.." you said, not taking your eyes off of your reflection. "Just go on ahead, I'll be right behind you. I need to think…" 

"Of course, just don't take too long. I'd hate for you to go on detention again right as you have recovered!" She teased uneasily, clearly distracted by your new feature. She hastily hugged you one more time before heading off to her room. 

You lingered at your reflection a bit more before leaning your back against the stable wall and sliding down to rest your head on your knees. 

_ What the fuck is going on?  _ You thought to yourself. First almost dying, then the impact that Seteth had on you, then being lost in space, the dark stranger, and now this? It was all too much to comprehend. 

One thing you did know right at this moment though, was that those kisses from Edie were a tease. You hadn't been touched since the night with the stranger, and your body was thoroughly  _ done _ waiting. You were losing the will power to fight it. Your crest felt stronger and invigorated, like it was taking on a move of its own. 

_ I feel as though I am going to go insane if I don't fix this.. fix this tonight… it's just getting worse…  _ You thought to yourself. 

_ I just can't take it any longer... _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, in honor of the incoming 13th chapter, which is both my favorite number and the day of my birth, I wanna do something special! 
> 
> Who in chapter 13 should Rani have a scene with? Hubert? Someone random or new? If you have an opinion, desire, or preference, drop a comment, and it may very well tie into the story. 
> 
> If no one plays along in a few days though, chapter 13 will default to whatever I come up with for it. This is a chance to impact the story though, if you wanna see something happen!


	13. Thorough Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania's mission gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to my wonderful readers ChocobroTrxsh, gala_apples_peach_cream, and RuminantRambling for giving me wonderful comments and motivation to write more chapters of this story, as well as directing the direction of Chapter 13!

_ No no no no no no NO!  _ You screamed in your mind. Every step you took was punctuated by that plea in your head. Your body had a will of its own, and you could not believe you were heading straight for  _ him.  _

_ What ARE you doing?  _ You thought to yourself, pointlessly. You already knew what you were doing, you were heading for Hubert's room. Which meant you really were officially mental, but you knew no one else right now that could channel… _ This.  _

_ You are going to regret this Rania Dawn,  _ your own voice echoed, but it didn't matter. Your legs moved with a fierce determination, like they were on a mission, and not even your own common sense was enough to stop them. 

You crossed the courtyard, down the cobblestone, up the stairs to the second floor dormitories. You passed door after door. 

Your body began to heat up as you drew closer to your goal. You could feel him already. 

"Psst." You heard a disembodied whisper break up your thoughts. You stopped. You are pretty sure you actually heard a  _ growl _ escape your lips at the interruption. 

"Psst! Rania!" You heard again. You turned to see Linhardt, returning late. Probably from the library if you had to wager. 

"Going to see Edelgard?" He whispered, walking up to you. "Step into my room for a moment, I have things to share." 

You looked longingly at the door you were headed for, and huffed under your breath. 

_ It's a sign. An intervention from the Goddess herself. Even the divines know I was headed for doom.  _

"What is it Linhardt?" You whispered back at him. 

"I have found something about your  _ situation, _ let's not discuss it out here in the hallway, we have both had enough punishment as it is for breaking petty rules. Come in." He said, stepping in his room and motioning for you to enter. 

The hunger in your blood was bordering on causing you actual pain, but the long starving hunger of your curiosity temporarily conquered everything else. If he had actually found something, this would be the first solid information you'd have ever gotten about your crest. You hurriedly followed him into his room. 

It was pretty dark, only dimly lit by a candle near his bedside. The dorms were small, all of them were, but his was surprisingly  _ unkempt.  _ There were books half open and strewn about, on the bed, on the desk, on the floor. His bed was unmade, but  _ covered  _ with comfortable looking blankets and pillows. He seemed to have few belongings that weren’t books, maps, or scholarly-related manuscripts. You guessed a lot of them were taken from the library in secret. 

“Uh...sit, sit.” He said to you while he rummaged through the books in various places, looking for something specific. You obliged. 

“I have been looking into the matter with high interest ever since you confided in me. You have been indisposed for quite some time. It took a lot of research into some very large, very dry, and very rarely touched books to find anything, but I did, of course. I was hoping you would wake up so you could hear the things I have found, albeit, admittedly, it isn’t much. Yet.  _ Aha!”  _ He exclaimed as he picked up a half-open book that was covered by various other parchments. 

“Here it is,” he dusted it off and handed it to you. You looked at the cover which read “A Detailed History of the Saints of Seiros and their Lineages Since the Great Battle.” He was right. It did look dry. 

You flipped to the page he had marked and looked at it. Before you could even lay your eyes on the words he was filling you in. 

“I think it’s Camille. The Crest of Camille, that is. Camille is a very little known and almost long forgotten Saint. There were many Saints, though most people only know anything about the main four. Still, it is easy to find books and evidence of the others if you look, she seems to have almost been erased entirely. This was the first book I found with any mention of her. It mentions that she was the Saint of Love, and bore a crest known originally as The Crest of the Wife or the Crest of Camille. It was said to give health, strength, and devotion to one’s spouse and one’s self. It seemed close enough to what you described, it was the best match. So, naturally, I looked for other mentions of the Crest. I found a Crestology Genealogy book from a couple hundred years ago, it seemed she did have surviving descendants for a couple centuries, but eventually all mention of the crest disappears. According to all I have found, there is no record of anyone having the Crest of Camille in centuries, it’s like her whole line died out, which is extremely unlikely of course. I am still looking, but I figured you would be just as interested in the information as I. Very fascinating indeed. A secret, reawoken crest.” 

“Camille….” You said to yourself as you read what little information there was of her in the dusty tome. It was basically only one paragraph, explaining that she was a Saint of Love, and that her crest was known to give power to “those who had the heart of the bearer.” 

“That’s strange…” You mused. “I don’t know if I have ever been in  _ love _ with anyone I have been with, they all seem to receive the benefits of my crest regardless…” 

“There are a couple of plausible explanations. The first, obviously, is that you did not come by your crest by the traditional and natural means. Your crest was…. Magically infused into you, which could very well have changed it’s properties, not to mention the fact that it was combined with a failed attempt at the Crest of Cethlean. An additional possibility is, back then, it wasn’t unusual for us to only ever have one lover in a lifetime. To have more than one was considered unsavory. Perhaps those with her crest assumed it would only work on their spouse, but just never tested it otherwise. It would have been destructive to one’s… reputation and status if it was known they had been promiscuous in any way.”

“Yeah that makes sense I suppose.” You answered, re-reading the paragraph for the fifth time. The name Camille sounded familiar to you, though you couldn’t figure why. Somewhere in you you know that it was her blood that was given to you. You felt a connection, for some reason. “It is very true that my initiation into crest-bearing was unique to say the least.” 

“Almost completely singular I’d say.” He said, not hiding his tone of fascination. “Though, who knows who else has been experimented on in such a way. The real interesting part is how it will affect your future offspring.” 

“Uh...what?” You looked up, startled. 

“Crests are hereditary. Even though you didn’t come by yours that way, you most certainly have one now, which means it could pass on in some way. There are many different outcomes that could occur. I have a few theories. I do hope you don’t mind if I remain close to you throughout your life so that I may study in-depth the effects of your situation. It is truly unprecedented in the documented world.”

“Sure Linhardt” you couldn’t help but chuckle at his complete enthusiasm. At least your traumatic experiences were fun for someone other than your own sinful demoness inside. “If I ever have children, I’ll be sure they know that ‘Uncle Linhardt’ will always be close.” 

“If?” He inquired. “I hate to be forward of course, but if you have the ability you simply  _ must _ someday, this is too unique of a situation to not follow it through as far as it could go.”

“Well I hate to tell you that I have mostly been with women, and the men I have been with I have always been sure to use contraceptive magic with all of-” you cut yourself off, remembering that there is at least one time you didn’t use contraceptive magic, and the possibility of Vestra’s seed taking inside you stopped you in your tracks. 

“Woman, interesting, and your female partners still felt the effects?” He asked, grabbing a quill and parchment to take notes. 

“Uh… yes… though not as strongly. It seems the real…  _ strength  _ lies in the… uh…” It was strange to be talking about your sex life so scientifically, let alone with Linhardt, who you had barely ever exchanged words with prior to a few weeks ago. 

“Penetration?” He inquired. “It would make sense. Though you can get physical contact and bodily transfer with women, the connection physically would be much stronger in a male-to-female partnership.” he jotted down notes. 

“So you will continue to look into this for me and find more information?” 

“Oh, have no doubts Rania. I normally don’t subscribe to artistic concepts, but you are my  _ muse  _ in a sense. To have such a unique and untouched case to myself to study, it’s invigorating! No other Crest Scholar, not even Hanneman himself, will discover what I will discover with you.” He said with genuine amusement. “Rest assured, I will not be going anywhere, this is my main project. And I do hope you won’t be going anywhere either. I see it as an incredible fate that we are in the same class and thankfully both noble-”... he cut off. “Uh, both close to the court. Our lives are intertwined as it is, making it easier to maintain the secrecy we both prefer. I know there are hundreds more manuscripts to search both here and in libraries all over Fodlan. Of course, there’s also the hands-on research as well.” He said, still scribbling notes. 

“The...the what?”

“Hands-on research. Of course, if I am going to be your personal crest scholar for your case, it only makes sense that I experience it’s effects first hand. It is pertinent for my research and future publications on the topic. Only for science of course.” 

You hadn’t really thought of it before. Linhardt had never really caught your eye. But with his oh-so-casual mention of ‘experiencing your crest hands-on’ it shattered your distraction from your thirst. Ever since he had said the name Camille and gone on with his findings your mind had been occupied, but not that your focus was re-shifted to the pulsing inside you, you pondered such an arrangement. 

_ Maybe it’s worth trying.  _ You thought. You loved Edie, but she would never be able to fully satisfy you. You thoroughly  _ revelled  _ in Hubert, but there was always the chance he would kill you at any moment he wasn’t displeased. Linhardt was right, he would always be around, you ran in the same circles, he didn’t have the sarcastic and frankly terrifying aura of Hubert, and he also had a key thing that Edie was missing when it came to being able to satisfy you. It really wasn’t the worst idea. He could possibly be a safe, recurring, male lover you could have… 

The logic was starting to fade as you just started taking in his form with your eyes as he diligently wrote with his quill. He had nice hair, an angular face. You had never considered it before, but your crest purred at the possible idea of such immediate satisfaction.

You walked closer to him. “Linhardt.”

“Yes, yes I know it’s not traditional or proper to propose such a thing so casually or objectively. I learned that with my proposal to Flayn, which I am still waiting on. We can wait until you are more comfortable or have thought about it of course, though my curiosity is very heightened at the magic of your abilities.” He said, not looking at you. 

“Linhardt!” You said more fervently, causing him to look up at you finally. “How about now?” You said, beginning to tug at the strings of your uniform. “Lay that curiosity to rest?” You asked, in a more sultry tone than you meant to. 

His eyes widened. “Oh… right now? Uh, I thought you would need more time to think about it… of course.. I always have time for… research.” You could tell he was excited at the idea, but he was also nervous you noted. In a cute way. You were getting the feeling he had never been physical with anyone before. You almost felt bad, if you were his first, it would probably mean normal women would never feel the same, you might ruin him for normal women, if physical passion was a pursuit of his. But any morality that might entail required way too much brain power to consider right now, as you were very  _ focused.  _

He stood up and walked up to you. “I’ll um.” For the first time since you had known him he seemed unsure of himself. “I am merely...observing, for this experiment. So, I’ll let you...conduct it.” 

“Of course.” You said, closing the distance between the two of you, slowly. In any other case, with Edie, or even Hubert, you would attack him with all of your lust. But this was a different case. You didn’t want to… scare him off. 

Just as you tenderly met his lips with yours, cold words echoed in your memory. 

_ “You are not to spread your whore legs for anyone else… and should I ever find out you have strayed from me, you will be corrected or put down.” _

_ Well,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ I pray to the Goddess he doesn’t find out, because I am about to stray.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the huge delay between Chapters 12 and 13. I am going through a huge life transition in moving to a new country next month and switching career fields, so between that and this whole Pandemic stuff, I have been distracted! However, I have a lot of love for this story, and I am learning I have a lot of love for fanfiction writing in general, and rest assured, I will do my utmost to try and make sure to still publish semi-regularly despite any chaos!


	14. Social Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania and Linhardt experiment

He returned your kiss, albeit lightly and unassumingly. You were growing more and more confident that he had _never_ experienced anything like this before.

Of course, it wasn't uncommon for nobles to maintain celibacy until marriage. Well...for the women at least. You had never met a man that maintained it overly well. Most strayed by Linhardt's age, whether through promiscuity or puppy love, most noble men found at least one lover by their 17th year you guessed. 

The more you thought about it though, the less it surprised you that Linhardt was an exception to the rule. He was just… _odd_ … in so many ways when compared to his peers. Granted, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, his general lack of decorum was unbelievably refreshing compared to most of your experiences with nobles. 

Still, inexperience tended to be a turn off for you. It meant awkwardness, a lack of technique, a loss of stamina, and a bunch of other less than exciting things. Where some thought being someone's _first_ was incredibly romantic, you found it incredibly exhausting. 

In this case though, it was somewhat endearing. Not to mention at this point you didn't much care where the relief came from so long as it came. 

You allowed your kiss to explore a little deeper, enticing his lips with the tip of your tongue. Your body leaned in against him as your hands tickled his neck and back. 

He gingerly let his hands grasp your hips a little as he grew more used to this invasion of his space. As your kisses grew hungrier, breaths got heavier, and you felt the energy rising. 

The warm sensation of your magic started to swirl around you and your prey, tingling your skin and egging you on. He must have felt it too, because you felt him getting hard through his robes. From what you could tell so far, being intelligent wasn't his _only_ gift from the goddess, he definitely wasn't wanting for size. 

You broke away from his lips to tease his neck with your kiss and gently bite his ear, eliciting a slight moan from the scholar. 

"Oh…" he let slip. "How ….. interesting.." he mused in a whispered bliss. 

_Well he could work on his words of seduction that's for sure_ you chuckled in your mind. 

Your hand found its way to the front of his robes, pressing firmly and rubbing against his erection. The sudden aggression caused his whole body to quiver under your touch, giving you a moment to push him back onto the bed. 

Straddling over him with a quick predatory ease, you devoured him with your kisses again, positioning yourself perfectly to be able to grind your own heat against his through your clothes. 

Virginal or not, his body at least had a little bit of instinct because his hips began to match your rhythm. 

The rigid, delicious feeling of his cock rubbing against your panties under your school skirt caused your nipples to harden and your moans to grow eager. You felt yourself building up to a hot climax just from grinding alone, causing you to dig deeper and push harder and faster against him. 

His hands found their way to your hips again to gain leverage as he helped maneuver you to the rhythm.

"Oh...goddess….yes….like that….mmmm…" you let out hushed pleas. After all, _his_ room was _not_ secluded, you had to be careful not to be heard. 

You undid the buttons of your uniform blouse, letting your breasts pop free of their confines. The cool air felt good against the warm skin, and you teased your own nipples in a seductive fashion in Linhardt's full view. 

"Wow…" he gasped, biting his lower lip at the sight and feel of you. His grip on you grew tighter, and his hips rose off the bed to push deeper between your wet thighs. 

"You're going to make me come….please, don't stop…" you begged. The magic of your crest was damn near tangible now, swirling between the two of you, teasing, taunting. 

Your orgasm came hard, making your thighs clinch against him and your body to quake. You had to lightly bite one of your fingers to keep yourself from crying out as you rode the wave of pleasure radiating from your clit. It had been a long time since you had such an intense reaction simply from foreplay, and it was delicious. 

_Now for the main course…_ you thought to yourself, eager to release the tightness building on the _inside_ of you. _This is going to be sooo fucking good…._

Or..so you thought. 

As you came back down off the high of your own orgasm you gained awareness that he, too, was clinched and quivering and sounds were escaping his lips in ragged breaths. 

You felt a hot warm sensation begin to pool between your thighs against where the tip of his erection was.

"Oh...wow…." He exclaimed in a sigh, letting go of your hips and relaxing into a satisfied slump on the bed. 

"You… did you? You didn't… are… are you done?" you asked, half pleading with the goddess that this wasn't the end. 

"That was so intensely interesting." He said, sliding you off of him. "Definitely a stronger feeling than when I do it myself, granted, I only do it to relieve physical stress, it's the best way to relax, especially before sleep." He mused. 

You slumped to his side, staring at him in disappointed disbelief. _What was one of those things that bothered you about inexperienced men again?_ You thought to yourself. Oh, right, lack of S T A M I N A. 

"...and the magic of the crest was so strong…" His voice broke through your shock. _Oh_ _he's still talking._ "...I see now exactly what you mean. I feel invigorated, and I don't even need to use my magic to know it's stronger and more capable. Tell me, does your climax make it stronger or is mine alone enough to get this reaction? This was incredible, I'll need to take notes on this… in the morning perhaps. Suddenly I feel so relaxed and sleepy…." He trailed off. "We will certainly need to conduct more hands on experiments in the future, once is no where near enough to gain a sufficient knowledge. Thank you for… eh.. participating. I'm not quite sure what the proper social post coitus protocol is…" 

You just started at him in silence. 

You could no longer tell if his _oddness_ was still refreshing or not anymore, but the blatant _strangeness_ of his entire reaction just made you giggle a little bit, despite your body's _complete_ lack of proper fulfilment. 

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping himself. "Have I said something funny?" 

"Oh no, it's nothing Linhardt. I'm glad you enjoyed our… _experiment."_ You replied, getting off the bed and heading for his door. Clearly, that was all you were getting tonight, at least from him. "Please do let me know when you learn more. And this is our secret right? No one needs to know why we are suddenly closer?"

"Of course not, others knowing would only cause unnecessary complications. Do you uh…" a look obligation flashed across his face. "Do you need me to walk you to your room?" 

You knew he was asking out of politeness, even though all he _really_ wanted to do was roll over and go to sleep. 

"No Linhardt, I'm fine. Good night." 

"Good night." He said with a relieved sigh as you walked into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind you. 

You took a moment to lean against it and ponder. The orgasm was enough to quell some of the flame but you still hadn't _really_ been with someone since… since Hubert? All those weeks ago, and your body was still in want for that. 

Awkward sexual encounter aside, the other blessing of the night was information. You knew what Linhardt found regarding your crest had to be true. It was a piece of the puzzle you hadn't had before. There was still much to learn, but the excitement of getting closer to the truth of your crest lifted your spirits higher than they had been in weeks.

Due to all this food for thought, you thankfully no longer had the urge to go marching straight into Vestra's clutches at least. That would have turned out to be a _very_ different night indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Of Kidnapping and Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania reports a theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to keep chronological accuracy of the chapters in the game, and keep as cannon as possible! That being said, I'm still gonna have fun with my own spin on the story ;D

The sun shone through the the leaves of the trees creating a pattern of light on the ground. You stared at the lights as you walked down the trail, bow half cocked with an arrow just in case. 

You didn't wake up expecting to spend the day combing the woods for a kidnapper, but the morning brought news. Unsettling news unfortunately; Flayn was missing. 

Seteth and the Archbishop both felt very strongly that it wasn't just a classic case of princess-tower-runaway syndrome, and despite many trying to convince them otherwise, they were both sure it was a malicious kidnapping. You didn't know what side you were on exactly, either case had an argument. Regardless, they assigned special tasks to each of the houses. The Black Eagles were assigned Perimeter scouting, and so, here you were, combing the forests around Gerrag Mach for Flayn. 

The class was loosely in a group, all within sight of eachother but haphazardly strung about the greater area. You had all been out here for a couple hours, long enough that even the most sincere of would-be-saviors were starting to get tired of hiking aimlessly around the woods, even if the woods themselves were quite pretty this time of year. 

The class seemed well split between those thinking Flayn had just escaped on an adventure, and those that thought some criminal was at hand. No matter what side anyone was on though, everyone pretty much agreed that the likelihood of finding her randomly out here was exceedingly low and therefore this venture was a total waste of time. 

"Psst," you heard. The sound of it springing you out of your own thoughts. It was Linhardt, leaning close and whispering. 

"Hmm?" You answered. You didn't know why you were whispering, many of the other students were openly talking around you. 

"I was pondering…" he said, eyeing the students nearest to the two of you to see if they could hear. Evidently he decided they weren't listening because he continued. 

"I was wondering if it's a possibility that this could have anything to do with the people that took you as a child." 

That caught you off guard, you hadn't even considered that at all. What group of insane wizards had fallen into the suppressed recesses of your mind until now. 

"Well…" now you matched his hushed tone. "I killed the man who did this to me but… his… _organization,_ still lives. I suppose it's possible."

"Indeed." He sounded intrigued. "At first when I considered it I thought to myself that Flayn was too high value of a target. But then I thought, if unique crests is something they are interested in, Flayn is a decent choice. She has a major crest, which is exceedingly rare. So does Seteth of course, but it's much easier to target a young girl than it is a full grown wyvern rider. She's the clear target." 

Everything he was saying made sense, and for a moment you felt yourself growing dreadfully anxious at the thought of … _them_ being back. Memories began to resurface. 

"Just a thought." He continued. "If it were them though, they would probably steal Flayn away to a well equipped base of operations, they wouldn't keep her out here like some common group of woodland bandits." He let out a long yawn and stretch. "This is an exercise in futility. We should go back. I'm getting tired." 

"Yeah…" was all you could say in response. You felt disturbed at the very idea, but he let this topic drop just as casually as he had brought it up. You supposed that's how a purely scholarly mind worked, for better or for worse. 

"As soon as we are back…" he leaned in _very_ close to whisper into your ear. "I have some more books I am going to research regarding your -" 

"Do you two have some secret insight into this mission that the rest of us are ignorant of?" 

Your body tensed up at the sound of his voice. You really wished it would stop _reacting_ to him so much. 

"...because if you do I'm sure it would please Lady Edelgard and indeed the rest of us if it hastened this…. task. Please do go on and share it." 

"Oh it's nothing Hubert." Linhardt responded. "I was just telling Rania how incredibly futile this all is. There are better ways we could be spending our time." 

"I see. I was unaware that you two held each other in high enough esteem that you shared such hushed confidence. Careful, some more _proper_ types may find it in poor taste." 

Linhardt sighed. "Rania and I have some common interests to discuss, nothing more. And since when have I ever bothered myself with what’s proper to begin with?" 

"Maybe it's something you should _start_ considering, Linhardt, but I'll hold that expectation as unlikely as the expectation that you'll actually apply yourself to something _useful_ someday. At any rate…" his gaze shifted straight to your eyes, you almost felt them burning through you. 

"...Lady Edelgard requests your presence to accompany her and I back to the Monastery. She wishes to discern just exactly how _long_ they expect us to continue this….folly." 

"Yes yes Vestra I'm coming." You answered, following him down the trail back toward the gates. 

The walk was painfully awkward and silent. You don't know _what_ you expected exactly, but it wasn't this, and the stillness was making you very uncomfortable. 

It took about fifteen minutes of following him absent mindedly before you realized you had strayed completely off the path and were now not headed in the direction of the monastery at all. You had _no idea_ where he was leading you, and you didn't know if you felt _scared_ or _excited_ now that you were alone in the woods with Hubert. 

"We aren't meeting Edie are we." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"How incredibly observant of you." He said in his usual sardonic, unimpressed manner. 

"...so where are we going?" 

"That is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is doing what I require of you." 

".... Which is….?" You asked, knowing full well what it probably was. The thought of it alone embarrassingly caused your inner thighs to begin to get slick with want. A feeling made even more obvious by the fact that you were currently in the summerwear uniform, which was nothing but a short button up dress. 

"At the moment, it's enlightening me on information you had clearly withheld before. A choice I would recommend not making again." 

You felt a bit disappointed that apparently talking was all he wanted, which made you even more annoyed and embarrassed. 

"Such as?" You sighed in contempt. 

"Tell me _exactly_ the nature of your _condition._ Do not lie." He said calmly. 

You felt a strong sense of not being able to escape this conversation, and for some reason, an even _stronger_ sense that you shouldn't lie. 

You sighed again. 

"Do you remember years ago when Edie and all her siblings disappeared from the palace for those few months?" 

"Obviously." He retorted. "By the time I found out it was too late to stop them. If I recall, it was _those who slither in the dark,_ taking her away on the behest of her uncle, so that they could attempt to _alter_ her crest in some way. All of the others perished in the experiments. She was the only success." 

"That's the thing. She wasn't the only success." 

That seemed to pique his interest. "Indeed? Elaborate." 

You resigned yourself to just telling him the tale. Or at least, the parts _he_ was interested in. It was a very concise retelling. When you were finished, he just pondered in silence for a moment. 

"Intriguing." He finally responded. "One can't argue the efficiency such a method would have in regards to controlling one's prey. This is useful. So your tainted blood giving _raw unadulterated_ power as a boon was only half of the equation. Your very essence relies on a continual replenishing of white magic or you'll whither and die." 

"That's the gist." You said flatly. 

"So therefore your 'miraculous' recovery from death wasn't providence at all. _Someone_ had to initiate it. Who? Do not lie." He commanded again. 

You didn't think 'I don't know,' was the answer he wanted, so you chanced at playing dumb. 

"It wasn't you?" 

That halted him in his tracks and caused him to shoot you a piercing green glare that shook your core, reminding you exactly who you were dealing with. For a moment you almost felt like this was a normal conversation and had totally forgotten that this man has threatened you, cut you, and thinks he owns you.

"Don't be flippant!" He snapped. "Do you _really_ think I would be asking who it was if it were me?" 

You looked down. _He's right_ you thought.

"Then I don't know who it was Vestra."

He stepped closer. 

"Are you lying?" His voice was low and cold. You backed away, somewhat intimidated, only to hit the trunk of a tree. 

"No! I'm not! I really _don't_ know who it was! I woke up from what I thought was a dream only to see them leave, and the room was do dark I couldn't make out any features! They purposely hid their identity!"

"Hmm." He mused, relaxing his frame a little and thinking. He seemed to believe you at least. "That's troublesome. It means more than Edie and I know about you. It also means that an unknown is amongst us with a possible hidden strength from your power." 

"I didn't mean to give that power to them!" You defended, remembering those words again.

_'If you spread your whore legs for above else…'_

"I swear!" You added. "I wasnt even conscious!" 

"Quit fretting." He snapped back. "You may be a fool but even you can't make your own mistakes while half dead. I consider this more of a _theft_ that needs resolved rather than a betrayal on your part." 

*Whew* you let out a relieved breath. As offended as you were at the thought that he fully believed your body was _his_ to be _thieved,_ you were at least glad he wasn't going to blame it on you. 

"In that case anyway." He added, locking eyes with you again. 

"In that case?" You asked. 

"Tell me. What were you and Linhardt discussing?" 

You felt a dread begin to well up again. 

"He told you, he was just complaining. Like he _always does."_

"Really? I noticed you have both been much _closer_ lately than I ever noticed before. I'll do away with the _pleasantries_ little mouse and inquire directly. Have you whored yourself to him?" 

"What? No!" You shouted. 

The piercing gaze turned into a pointed glare in a flash, and you suddenly felt yourself being slammed back against the trunk of the tree. 

"Tsk tsk tsk." You heard as you struggled to break free of his grip. One of his forearms was pressed against your neck, while his other arm clutched you against him by your lower back. You felt his hot breath against your neck as his cold voice growled into your ear...

"You're lying." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like multiple love and sex interests, I know I do! It's only fun if there's a whole web of drama right ;D 
> 
> Let's have a little fun with a wager! 
> 
> Who do you think the stranger is? The "thief" in the night! Comment with your guesses! Anyone who gets it right will receive a special prize in the form of choosing a future story element! 
> 
> You can continue to guess and change guesses until it's officially revealed! There can be more than one winner! 
> 
> There will be a couple/few more chapters to go before the stranger is revealed, so you have time to contemplate. I'll try and drop a few hints between now and reveal, so here's the first one. 
> 
> The stranger is a cannon character within the game. 
> 
> Let's have fun! 
> 
> Also much love to my awesome and supportive commenters past, present and future! ❤️


	16. A Promise is a Promise Unless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert makes a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

"...you're lying…" he growled, close enough to your ear that his breath almost tickled. His grip around your throat growing tighter, almost so much you couldn't speak. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, little mouse. I knew you would need _correcting._ Probably more than once…" you felt his whole form crush into you, pinning you in place. "You never were the brightest when it came to even the _simplest_ of instruction Rania...never." 

As he was scolding you, his lean, muscled body ground into you slightly, his thigh forcing itself between your own. His words barely registered in your mind, all you were fully conscious of was your body, and it's reactions, and it's _heat._

_I want him…_ the forbidden words echoed in your head. 

_Goddess… I want him so fucking bad._

"...but Linhardt? Really?" His harsh tone snapped you back to the present. "I suppose if you were going to _throw_ yourself at anyone I should be grateful it wasn't someone who posed a more lethal threat.. but I am so distracted by my _disgust_ in your taste.. really, can _anyone_ of the common rabble mount you? You are worse than a tavern whore, and you're _forgetting_ your _place_. Again." 

"Oh yeah?" You squeaked out despite his grip on you. "And where exactly is my place Vestra?" You taunted. Despite his violent demeanor, you felt brave. You felt _hot._ You felt riled up. Most of all you felt like risking his temper. You were sure he wouldn't hurt you, especially if he saw you as some form of power source. Or at least… You _hoped_ he wouldn't. 

"Your place is _beneath_ me, and _only me._ Your body is _mine._ Your life is _mine. You are mine._ " 

"I am _not_ yours Vestra!" You tried to yell, now struggling against him in vain. "Nor is my body!" 

His stance adjusted to be even more dominant against you, ceasing your attempts at pushing him away. Amongst your mutual heavy breaths he leaned into you again, tilting your head to the side, exposing your neck. 

"Is that so? Feeling _brave_ are we? So your body doesn't belong to me hmm?" He taunted in a pestering tone before lowering his voice again. "So if I were to reach between your legs I wouldn't feel how _ready_ you are for _me?_ Hmm? You wouldn't be hot from my touch? You wouldn't _beg_ for me to take you right here?" He punctuated that last question with a deep, intimate kiss on your neck. You felt his hot tongue caress your skin. His passion consumed you, stealing kisses up your neck and biting your ear. The erotic gesture caught you off guard, eliciting a lustful moan from your clinched throat. 

"Hmmm" he purred at your submission, his green eye staring at you behind his disheveled hair. He didn't give you time to think before his right arm released your lower back and you felt his fingers slide up your thighs, up your skirt, and down the front of your panties. His fingers explored you, causing an immediate shiver to erupt through your body. You fell forward, leaning all of your weight against him. Your arms clinched tight to his shoulders as he held you upright with ease.You were dripping wet, your crest was vibrating every inch of your being, and his fingers deftly and viciously circling around your clit was _heaven._

"You _ARE_ mine. No matter who you think will save you by spreading your legs for them, they won't. I _own_ you. No matter how much you think you loathe me, no matter how much you think of running, you'll come back, because you _want_ me, and you _know_ who your true _ruler_ is." His words fell in time with his rhythmic dance on your most sensitive areas, and as livid as you'd be at yourself in the very near future, at the moment, he was right. He was everything, and you didn't even try to muffle your moans of euphoric pleasure anymore as he forced your orgasm to build. 

Wave after wave of pleasure radiated through you...it was rare that _your_ body was the focus of the crest's magic. This was the second time in memory it was all about you...the first being the stranger in the dark… and it felt so _good._

"Hubert I…." You let out between your lustful sounds. "I'm gonna… I… don't stop… you're gonna make me.." 

"I know. I shouldn't allow it." He cut you off, grinding your body back against the tree with his. You felt his own lust and rage bulging against the strains of his garments. Feeling his cock against your thigh excited your body further, reminding you that _he_ was the last one to really fuck you, and that was _weeks_ ago. 

"No, please.." you whined, lifting your knee to allow him more room to finger you. "Please… I want it… please… Lord Vestra…" 

_I'm going to hate myself later for stroking his ego so fucking much._

_"Hmm."_ He smirked that cocky grin of his. "I suggest you get on with it then." He taunted. Your orgasm grew stronger and stronger with his words. He leaned in close, taking another hot kiss on your neck before whispering. "Come for me. _Now."_

You let out a shuddered scream as he brought you over the edge. The pure pleasure erupted from deep inside and slithered all over your whole body, lingering for a few seconds as his fingers continued roughly toying with your clit. You came _hard_ with such an intensity that the magic was actually briefly visible as it spaing from your blood. 

As soon as the adrenalin-heated moment had occurred, it was replaced with emptiness and chilled air. Hubert removed himself, both his fingers and entire body from you. As you looked up in distress at the sudden loss of intimacy, all you saw was him staring intently at you, backing away step by step,tasting your orgasm on his lips...and…. _Smirking._

After a few steps he stood still, still holding his gaze and his overconfident dark smile. He crossed his arms and just... _watched_ you. 

_What is he doing?_ You thought, thinking how ironic it was that he was at his most intimidating right now when moments ago he was choking the air out of you. 

_What is the asshole doing now?_ You asked yourself again, when you felt that oh so familiar empty _ache_ forming between your thighs in the aftermath of your orgasm. 

You exchanged looks for a few seconds as it donned on you. He was _waiting._ Seeing if you would prove him _right._

If you could walk away… right now, it would prove that he doesn't have a hold on you, it would prove you have your own will, and you don't need him. That you aren't _his._ That you didn't _want him._

But if you didn't… you'd _never_ escape this. 

Your body wanted to betray entirely, it wanted to feel the sensation of his skin against yours, of him driving deep inside of you over and over and over again. 

_No. Don't do it._ Your mind pleaded. _Don't do it. There are others. Don't. No. Just walk away. Just. Walk. Away._

Your eyes took him in. His tall, impressive being. His cold, alluring stare. The bulge of his erection that you could still see even from here. 

_No. No. No. Do. Not._

"Hm." He continued smiling to himself. "Come. Here. Show me you're mine." 

Your steps took action before you could even react, you felt yourself marching straight up to him and _slapping him directly across the face._

The flat sound seemed to ring out through the whole forest. 

Before you could think you drew up your other hand to do it again, but he wouldn't be caught off guard twice, and he caught you in mid air, spinning you around and clutching you to him from behind. 

"That was a mistake-" 

"Oh shut _up!_ " You shouted. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking _much_ Vestra! I have hated you our whole _lives_ and I'll _never stop_! Now quit screwing with my mind and _fuck me already!”_

No sooner had you gotten the words out than he forced you to the ground and bent you over on your hands and knees. You felt your panties being ripped off of you, you faintly heard the sound of clothing being undone before he gripped your hips _tight_ and you felt his entire length _slam_ into you, forcing a scream from your lips. 

He was _relentless,_ as if his cool control slipped from him entirely. His ragged breathing and carnal grunts grew rougher as he drove into you over and over, causing even more explicit moans to erupt from you than before. 

After a few euphoric minutes of pure passionate hate, he flipped you over to face him. His hands ripped apart the buttons on your upper uniform, freeing your lace-cupped chest. He viciously tore the lace down, taking a firm grip of your breasts as he continued to pound into you. 

You felt your hands finding their way behind his neck, twisting themselves into his hair and pulling him down, forcing his lips into yours. The ravenous way he kissed you, taking liberties with his hands and tongue, lit up your body and made you cling to him tighter. He _filled_ you with every thrust, and the fact he was losing control tasted so much sweeter. 

_It felt so fucking good._

"I want to ride you…" you whispered in his ear, seeing how much you could steer him. He responded with a firm bite to your ear and neck, before gripping you so he could roll you over onto him. It seemed at the moment he was less like your _ruler_ and more like your lov-

_No don't say it._ You stopped yourself in your head as you readjusted to the feeling of being on top. You slowly positioned him at your center and lowered yourself down, eliciting a shudder from both of your bodies. 

It took a couple moments but you found your rhythm, with his hands on your waist guiding you, you began to move up and down, feeling him get harder and thicker as he watched you ride him. He continued to grip your breasts as they bounced, and seemed to lock eyes on the view of you biting your lip while on top of him. 

You knew he was close, you could feel his cock getting more and more tense every time he thrust his hips up into you. 

_My turn to show him that I'm not the only one that wants this…_ you thought as you leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

"Please come for me…" you teased in your most sultry voice. "I want you.. you feel _so good_ inside of me…" 

Your words caused a reaction, a predatory growl escaped him.

"Yes…" he let out amidst his breaths. "You're mine. You're all mine. You'll take me again Rania..Only I can come inside you…" 

You _revelled_ in the feeling of making him lose control at your affection. You knew he hated you as much as you hated him outside of… _This.._ but the fact that your words and actions could do _this_ made you feel as powerful as you ever had before. 

"Only you…" you whispered, kissing him again. 

_What are you DOING Rania?_ Your mind screamed, but you continued to ride him, continued to scream in pleasure as he thrusted into you, and continued to get him closer to coming with words. 

"Only you… I promise…. Please… I need it… I need you to… don't stop… fuck… yes… yes!"

That must have done it because at that moment he growled deeper than you had ever heard before, before digging his heels into the ground and thrusting up again _hard._ He reached his hand up your bare back and gripped your hair and _pulled_ as he came, making you arch your back and quake in pleasure again. You felt him let go entirely into you, feeling him release, a sinful mix of both your pleasure and his beginning to pool between your thighs. 

You both held that position for a few moments, ragged breathing and heart beats beginning to come down before you fell forward onto his chest, finally resting. 

It was almost _sweet_ how he was holding you for a few minutes like that. Or at least… not _not_ holding you. It seemed like a blissful forever before the silence broke. 

"If you thought you were in a precarious arrangement before, now you've given me a vow. Vows are to be taken seriously, as seriously as I take my vow to Lady Edelgard." 

"A vow?" You inquired, half rolling off of him but still holding him, and him you. 

"Yes, or do you think the word 'promise' holds a different definition?" 

"What did I promise you?" 

"Do the throes of passion bewilder you so, little mouse?" He asked, sardonically but almost tenderly. _Almost_. 

"I didn't vow anything!" 

With that he rolled over again, bringing himself on top of you, and drawing his fingers back down to that pool of both of your orgasms between your thighs, reminding you.

"Only I can finish _here._ " he emphasized while teasingly sliding his fingers _inside_ you _,_ savoring how wet you were still, especially now. 

"Did I say that?" You asked impishly after jumping at the sudden intrusion. Even knowing full well you did, and knowing full well you'd live to regret it. You were only teasing him when you said it, trying to show him he was just as much at the mercy of your words as you were at his, but you knew he wouldn't see it that way. 

"You know you did," he said in a low tone. "And as I said, I take vows _very_ seriously." 

You nodded slightly at his words, remembering an age-old trick from your child-hood in the back of your mind. 

"Of course Hubert. I swear..." You agreed, crossing two fingers behind your back. "I promise...only you." 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneaky!


	17. So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania and Dorothea get surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly story progression! If your hear for the sexy bits stay tuned! If you're here for the sexy bits AND the story, read on!

"Have you _entirely_ lost your MIND Rani?" Dorothea exasperated. 

"Probably." 

"Wait… so you have been mating with...who?" Petra asked. 

"Oh, Hubert, Linhardt, Seteth, a stranger in the dark." Dorothea responded. 

"That is many…" Petra mused. "In Brigid it is not uncommon for to be mating with more than one mate, but that seems like too many. Do they not get angered that there are others?" 

You sighed. "Dorothea is exaggerating. I have mated with - erm…. I mean, I have been with Hubert, I have… kind of been with Linhardt, I only *kissed* Seteth, and the stranger came in while I was sleeping."

"What! In Brigid, when a man mates with a woman when she is sleeping or does not wish to mate with him, it is tradition for him to be tied by rope to a tree in the center of the village while she shoots him with arrows, one unwanted penetration for another!" 

"Wow." Said Dorothea. "I like that." 

"No Petra it wasn't unwanted. I mean I _was_ asleep but it…." _Sigh._ "I liked it." 

"Fodlan's mating rituals are strange." She answered perplexed. "In Brigid we have many Gods, and I will pray to the Goddess of Lovemaking to give you guidance." 

"Thanks Petra." 

"Can I get a prayer for that too?" 

"Yes Dorothea I can be praying for both of you." 

"Thank you Petra you are just the sweetest! But back to Rani, what are you doing, I mean really?" 

"I'm walking through the woods with my two best friends on a scouting mission looking for Flayn." 

"You know what I meant." 

"Do you not think we are scouting too far away from the other scouting parties? We have gotten very far away." 

"No, it's fine Petra. These woods are safe, and even if they weren't, we have a master archer and a mage, we will be fine." 

"Still, it is not good to be going so far away from the others. I fear they would not even hear if we called for them." 

"It's fine Petra, now Rani, answer the question." 

"Ugh Dorothea I don't know." You answered. "I truly don't know. What I do know though? Is I'm having _fun._ I've felt more alive since I've expanded my whore ways than when I didn't, and I'm less afraid of Hubert now for sure, I don't think he'll try to kill me anymore at least." 

"Well, until you go be with someone else. Who next? Caspar? Ferdie? Dmitri?" She teased. 

"Hubert gives me fright." Petra mused under her breath. "Could he be a demon?" 

"I wouldn't rule it out." You laughed. 

"Is he…. Skilled at the mating?" 

"Surprisingly quite skilled." 

"I heard demons are skilled at mating…" 

"Petra what about you? Have you ever uh.. found a mate?" Asked Dorothea. 

_Oh thank Sothis her attention is on Petra now._

"A couple, back in Brigid. I would like to be admitting that I… I have been liking someone

…" 

"Oh!! Who!? Tell me!" 

"I think that…. Claude… is very handsome and charmful...erm… charming…" she blushed. 

"Awe you and Claude would be cute!" You coo'd.

"It would be a political….hardship though." Dorothea admitted.

"Yes, it would be difficult. I was hoping we could talk about it when we return?" 

"Of course Petra! What are girlfriends for?" 

"You have my thanks!" She smiled cutely. "But for now I think I will be back scouting.. erm. I will go find the others and see how far away we are. Will you two be okay with me going? I fear we are too far." 

"Yes of course, good idea. We will keep scouting here." 

"Good. I will find you again, I am good at tracking." And with that Petra was off. 

"So," Dorothea turned her attention back to you. 

_Sothis damnit._

"Hubert then?"

"What about him?"

"Don't be coy Rani, it seems you actually _like_ him, as hard is that is for me to fathom."

"'Like' is a strong word… you can hate someone and still have fun in the bedroom. He is deplorable, stubborn, narcissistic and dark. But _goddess_ do we get along in _other_ ways." 

"I know I rarely ask this, but _spare_ me the gory details." 

"Gladly." You laughed. "What about you?" 

"Oh I go on dates here and there, oftentimes leading to fooling around, but no serious prospects yet I'm afraid. I really do hope Petra's love Goddess will help me out better than the Church of Seiros has so far!" 

"Well you never know," you chuckled. "But I'd keep those sentiments to yourself around the mona-" 

You were cut off by the alarming sound of heavy footsteps running toward you, and the clinging of drawing weapons. 

"Justice for Lonato! Down with Gerrag Mach! Death to the Knights of Seiros!" You heard from the treeline. 

Before you could even respond, you saw at least ten, maybe more renegade militiamen start to surround you and Dorothea. 

"Wait, we aren't Knights!" 

"They were there though!" One of them shouted. "I remember their faces! Get them!" 

Between you loosing a few well-placed arrows (your tryst with Hubert the previous afternoon meant the power of your crest was enhancing your skills,) and Dorothea's fire magic, many of them went down, but you were both outnumbered. 

"Try not to kill them." The leader shouted amongst the fray. "Pretty faces make for good ransoms, and even better entertainment." 

"You got it boss!" One of them yelled, grabbing Dorothea by the hair. 

"Aaahhhh!" She screamed, struggling to break free. In her confusion, another renegade bound her hands, handicapping her from her magic. 

"No!" You shouted, running up behind him and drawing your bow. 

In that moment time seemed to slow. Slow down, so that the seconds felt like minutes. You seemed to hear Dorothea cry out your name, but there was only one sensation consuming your mind: Pain. 

Pain radiated from your back and you felt it through your whole body. You looked down at your stomach to see the bloodied tip of a blade protruding from your skin. 

You had been completely ran through by a broadsword from the back. 

"Goddess damn you Ricken! I told you not to harm them!" 

"Sorry Boss, she was about to shoot my brother!" The man shouted, wrenching his weapon from your flesh while you tumbled to the ground. Your hands found your wound and held pools of your blood as it slowly drained out of you. 

Pain. Pain, and the sound of Dorothea's sobs as she was being dragged away. 

"Fuck! Alright alright, we will just take this one and get out of here! There have got to me more nearby, I think these are just the students, they wouldn't be out here alone so we gotta go NOW."

"What about her boss?" You saw one of the men gesture to you through your swelling tears. 

"She's done for, leave her, we can't take the dead weight. Wolves will be on her by the morning, let's pray none of the knights find the corpse." 

Those were the last words you heard as the rabble disappeared amongst the trees just as fast as they had come. And suddenly you were alone with your pain. Dying. 

"I'm dying." You whispered to the crisp air. You held your wound tight, but you knew it was deadly. 

Your consciousness faded in and out. You don't know how long it was until you heard footsteps heading toward you again. 

"Rania!" Petra's voice split the silence. "Rania what happened! You have been hurt!" 

Petra dropped her bow and ran to your side, lifting your head and adding her hand to yours, holding your wound. 

"No, no, no! I should not have left you! When I was hearing the sounds of battle it was too late! I am too late!" She yelled, also lamenting in words of her own language. 

"It's okay Petra… You couldn't have known there were bandits…" you weakly tried to comfort her. 

"I will carry you back to the monastery!" She said, attempting to lift you and causing a new wave of pain to spring from your wound. 

"No. No! There's no time Petra. Listen to me, they have Dorothea. You run faster than anyone else here… * _cough* …_ you need to go get the knights… send them to find her… you need to go…" 

"I will _not_ be leaving you! You are a spirit sister, I am by your side." She said through tear drenched eyes. 

"But Dorothea... Petra she has been taken. I will be fine! It is a stomach wound.. it takes hours to…. to…. If you go now, maybe one of the knights you send can stop and get me, but you must go! Carrying me on your own would be the end of me, it would take too long… you must go." 

She shook her head fervently, but after a few moments she seemed to accept that that was the only real option. She took your blood-soaked hands in yours and began… what you assumed was praying… in her own language. It sounded beautiful. 

When she was done you smiled at her. 

"Your language is beautiful Petra. And so are you. Be proud of where you come from." 

"Spirit sister.." her voice shook with heartbreak. "I will also pray in the language of Fodlan.. for I do not know if the forest spirits here know my native tongue." She took a deep breath. 

"God of the woods and the hunt, if now is being the time that this daughter of the wild must return to the land of the spirits, please take her into your home...erm… hearth. Keep her by your fire and bless her with your bounty, for she is a mighty warrioress, and her spirit is strong and one within you." 

"Thank you Petra." You could barely get out. Despite the pain and fear, you didn't think you've ever felt so moved. 

"I will be going to get help. You must stay strong and living!" She demanded, moving your bow beside you. "I will run faster than I am able for you." And with that she kissed you on the head and took off. 

Knowing she was going for help gave you some hope, but you knew you were in a dire way. 

You tried to keep your eyes open for as long as you could, too scared to close them for too long. 

_Any time I close them might be the last time._

You tried to chase away the thoughts and keep your mind active. You figured as long as you could think, you were doing okay. You filled your head with songs, told yourself stories, anything to fill your head with _something_. 

But as the yellow light amongst the trees slowly faded into a purple hue, and the air got a fiercer chill, you felt yourself growing tired. 

_Tired._

_So tired._

_So…_

…

….

_Tired._

When night finally laid itself upon you, your consciousness gave way to that dreamy void, and everything turned dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspenseful string music*
> 
> Really though Petra is one of, if not my actual favorite characters so I really wanted to feature her more. 
> 
> Also my actual faith and beliefs are pagan polytheism just life Brigid (probably contributes to why I like Petra in part,), so I enjoyed adding a spark of that to my work. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Back to string music*


	18. The Memories of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania has a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaptwe is totally story arch, next chapter returns to sexy times! 
> 
> Also, seriously, bug spoilers ahead.

This one was more vivid than the others. The colors were crisp, the voices pure. As your awareness grew stronger you made out two figures. 

_Seteth?_ You thought. _I must be in that….state….again…_ This feeling felt familiar. Wherever this place was though, it couldn’t erase the pain you felt from your wound. 

_Right, I am dying….in the woods…_

_“Focus..”_ you heard a woman’s voice echo in your mind. The figures in the vision didn’t respond, but you heard it loud and clear. 

_Did I just…_ your confused thoughts were broken up by the vision consuming your awareness, playing out in front of you. 

It _was_ Seteth, but… in a castle? In a temple? Whatever the room was, it did not look like it was from this time. Neither did his clothes, or his hair, come to think of it, it all looked like paintings you saw in the empire while growing up. It looked ancient. 

There was also a woman in this vision. She was turned away from Seteth, facing you. She had long green hair, and a perfect body, clad in flowing, revealing silks and shining jewelry. She seemed even more beautiful than Rhea, and she also seemed like she was staring straight at.. You?

“You don’t have to do this Camille..” Seteth spoke. The woman turned, her face full of scorn. 

“You lost the authority to advise me a long time ago Cichol.” 

The words seemed to sting Seteth, he looked down. “Don’t let our past cause you such anger as to do something like this! You cannot join him, you cannot! How can you bring yourself to turn against your own family, against Seiros, against our mother!” 

“I once asked you a similar question, when you turned away from me. For _her.”_

“I love her, Camille.”

“And I thought I loved you!” The woman shouted, throwing a vase to the ground. It shattered on the cold floor. “You left me, Cichol. I have found a new destiny. I have found a man that is loyal, that will stay by my side, that will _never_ betray.”

“You forget, Camille, he has committed the highest betrayal already, the highest treason this land has ever seen.” Seteth’s voice grew somber. 

“He has not betrayed _me_ , and he never will. Nemesis is my destiny now.” 

“You do not love him.”

“It does not _matter_ anymore. My heart is cold, it feels no longer. I have now come to value loyalty stronger than love.” Tears began to well in the woman’s eyes. 

“You do not mean that.” His voice began to break with his words. “You would do this to Cethlean?” He pleaded. 

“Do not use the girl against me! She should have been mine, she should have been ours! What comes of this day, and the next, are your own doing Cichol. I would have given everything to you, everything! You left, you discarded me like I was some….some… mongrel, not worth your time or affection.”

“You know that’s not true!” He yelled. “It broke me to leave you, but I couldn’t live a lie, and neither could you! I cannot change the past, Camille!”

“You are as hopeless at changing yesterday as you are hopeless at changing tomorrow.” She turned away again. 

“Will you really not see reason? You will follow that man to the grave, you will betray all those who love you, you will be remembered as a traitor, or worse, not remembered at all!” 

“If you care that much, Cichol, then leave with me! Take me away now, take me, and Cethlean, and let us flee to some peaceful wood, and live out eternity together in happiness, if you want me to stay with you so.” 

“I cannot leave Seiros. I cannot abandon the cause of our mother Sothis. I cannot leave my wife. And I cannot forgive the King of Liberation for the sins he has committed against us. But I can save you from walking this fate. Come with me to Seiros, she will understand, you can join us again, and find someone that makes you happy one day!”

“Only one man can make me happy though he has made his choice..” She could barely speak through her sadness. “I have found someone whose declarations of love for me are not hollow lies.” 

“He is a TRAITOR!” Seteth shouted, stepping forward and gripping the woman by the arm. She recoiled from him, breaking away. 

“You _forget_ yourself!” She yelled. “I am not yours to touch, or to command anymore! You have made your choice! I have made mine. I have given myself to Nemesis, and if that means following him into battle, that is what true loyalty is, though I know you know not of such sentiments! Leave me. Now, Cichol. I will see you with the morning sun, and I imagine it will be for the last time, one way or another.” 

Seteth, too, had tears reflecting in his emerald eyes now. He turned away, pleading in a whisper. 

“I cannot sway you Camille? If you ever loved me you would leave this folly and live on with us.” 

“How _dare_ you.” She growled darkly. “How _dare_ you.” 

“With the morning sun, then?” His face contorted into full anger now as he stormed away. 

“Goodbye, my love.” Whispered the woman as she turned away, crying, though you didn’t think Seteth heard her. The vision slowed, and faded into a white light.

_White light….that can’t be a good sign._ You thought. 

“Don’t be overdramatic, my child.” You heard a warm chuckle, and the same woman appeared in the white expanse. “Today is not your day to die.” 

“...huh?” You spoke, surprising yourself. You manifested within the dreamscape, you stood before her. “What is going on?” 

“You are in the veil between life and death, it is one of the only ways I can reach you. Through dreams, and when you are in the in-between of breath.” 

“Who are you?” You asked, bewildered by the magical woman. Her power was near tangible. 

“You know who I am Rania Dawn.” She said warmly. “I am your progenitor. I am the Saint Camille, though you will not find me in the books of men. You bare my blood, you bare my crest.” 

“No...I had no crest, I was tainted.”

“Tainted you were, daughter, and if I had my physical form, I would rain chaos upon those that harmed you.” Her voice was dark. “But you are mistaken. You were born with my crest. It’s power has been long dorman in my descendants. The torment you endured awoke it. Awoke my power anew.”

“Dormant? I don’t understand.. If the crest I bare is real, why have I never heard of it?”

Her face churned in anger. “Your bloodline is one of the precious few that survived the _purging_ of my descendants that occurred a few hundred years ago. My children were hunted down to almost the last. Cichol indeed found the last descendant even, but couldn’t bring himself to end my line. Instead he sapped the power from my crest, rendering it dormant. And so it lay sleeping, ever since one of your ancient grandmothers encountered Cichol. My blood has been waiting to be magically re-awoken since, which your captor had done when you were taken, though he tainted it with that of _her_ blood, and our magics are not harmonious. I am sorry you must live this way my child. Worry not, I am here to help protect you, and your children will bare my crest unaltered. They will not share your fate, which should be a comfort to you.” 

You processed all this as best you could. It was a _lot_ to take in. Her warm smile gave you shivers down your spine, and she projected a motherly energy. A strong energy. 

“So, this crest...our crest, it is awoken now?” 

“Yes,” She smiled brightly. “You, my daughter, are essentially the rebirth of our magical bloodline. You are the only one that can continue our gift of Sothis. This is your destiny.”

“So… Seteth is a descendant of Cichol? And you loved Cichol… is that why… Seteth’s energy makes my crest react so strongly?” 

“Ha!” She walked closer. “Yes, he would have a strong effect on you. As would any descendant of Sothis or Nemesis. The crests of Cichol, Cethlean, and Flames will all react with yours very strongly, due to our past. Blood remembers. Blood has the strongest memory of all. It remembers it’s friends, it’s loves, it’s sorrows. But my brethren live on a throne of lies, they hide who they truly are. The man you call Seteth is Cichol himself. The Saints are immortal as long as they do not fall in battle, Child. You live amongst many of the Saints, and you can sense them, even if you know not what you are sensing.” 

“What?” You could not believe what you were hearing. 

“Is it so hard to believe? You know the colors of the goddess, they reflect in our bodies, this sacred emerald color, have you ever seen it anywhere else?” 

“No….” You answered...trying to remember. “No, I haven’t.”

“Yes, they change their names every few generations, but they remain the same. Cichol, Seiros, Cethlean. Your blood will react to them because it remembers them. Lover, Sister, Like a Daughter.”

“No wonder I feel such a way towards him... “ You mused. Suddenly the strong pull you have felt towards him since the first day you saw him made sense. 

“Indeed, love is a curse that lasts forever I am afraid.” 

“What happened?” You asked. 

“The greatest untold love story of the millenia.” She answered. “Cichol, Nemesis and I, we were all intertwined in destiny. I loved Cichol, and we were together passionately many times, but he would never marry me. He one day left me for a lesser Saint. In my heartbroken state, I found a mortal, Nemesis, who loved me as strongly as I loved Cichol, and we were wed in secret. Nemesis stole a crest of his own, the crest of flames, and I stood with him on the battlefield against my brethren. Betrayal can do dark things to your heart, my child. Though Nemesis was sincere to me, and that is all I wanted.” 

“He died that day…” You recalled. “Did...you?” 

“No. Cichol, Seiros, they all thought I did. I was ran through on the battlefield, and I was nearly perished. Cichol wanted to bury me in the tomb with the honored dead, but Seiros wouldn’t allow it for a traitor. She left my body on the battlefield to rot, but I was found by a kindly peasant who nursed me back to health. Though the battle caused me to be weakened permanently, and my immortality waned. That peasant and I had a long, simple life before we both died together. It is with him that my bloodline lived on, though Cichol never knew until a couple hundred years later, when my children started causing chaos, and Seiros called for their deaths.”

“How would he not know? I thought the Saints knew everything?” You still couldn’t believe you had been casually living amongst literal Gods for over a year and never knew. You had no idea how you would manage to act the same around them. 

“Ha! They do not know all, far from it. They may be immensely powerful, but they are still flawed, and they can’t see all. They didn’t know Nemesis continued his bloodline, the crest of Flames, before he died as well. Not with me, but before he met me he had many lovers. Some gave birth to babes, and his descendants can be found across the land. Your professor is one of them, a unique one, that. The blood of Sothis and the Blood of Nemesis combined. There is even a descendant of Nemesis at the monastery whose blood resonates with yours. He loves you, though he does not show it, and he does not know why. He has saved you before, he is coming to save you again, and he still does not know why. But blood remembers, child. Always.” 

“So...does Seteth...know about me?” 

“He knew when you kissed him. My love for him lives on even through centuries and generations. That kissed saved you from death, even if it only put you in a dream state to do so. If he had kissed you again, or lain with you, you would have awoken with much power. His cowardice prevented him, though, and the blood of Nemesis came to you instead.”

“Who? Who was it?” You asked. 

“You know him, have you not seen him watching you from the distance? Even now, he rides to save you once more.”

“No, I don’t think he wants me to know who he is…”

“No, he surely doesn’t. I cannot tell you my child, it is up to destiny to decide who sways you. I cannot interfere further than saving you from death. Death cannot take you as long as I live within you, and as long as your crest is satiated. You will only ever be dreaming.” 

“What am I supposed to do with the knowledge you have given? Why have you shown me this? And told me this?” 

“Didn’t you want to know?” She asked. “You have been wondering why you feel the way you do. Your fate is intertwined with the Saints, with Cichol, with Nemesis, just as mine was. Whatever you choose, you will be changing the world. You should know how much power you have, and where your place is. You are Camille reborn, you are a force amongst men. You will do great things.” 

You suddenly felt the dream state start to drift away. Pain returned, senses returned, you were waking up. 

“Wait!” You shouted as Camille began to fade. “Will I see you again? Will I speak with you again?” 

“Of course my child.” her voice faded. “I am always within you. Never forget my words.”

_Blood remembers_ you thought, as you snapped back to reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for canon divergence!


	19. The Kiss of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania cheats death. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

You gasped hard, breathing in and coughing. Pain radiated through you again. You opened your eyes to darkness...blindfolded again. 

“You…” you coughed, knowing it was the stranger in the dark again. 

“Shh…” You heard, strong arms maneuvering you to a more comfortable position. “I can save you..” They said, in a hushed, hoarse whisper. You could not make out a voice, you cannot recognize whispers. Before you could respond, you felt rough lips press against yours, and your crest tried to spring to life, it hummed and buzzed, but pain still crept through your body. 

You returned the kiss of the stranger. It was desperate, clearly trying to save your life. It was hungry too, but tender...whoever this man was, he cared for you. 

The heated embrace wasn’t enough to start you to heal, you had lost too much blood, and you were at your weakest. 

“More…” you whispered between impassioned kisses. 

You savior obliged, drawing his hand down your body. His fingers tenderly traced a caress down your thigh, teasing you and building your anticipation, before sliding between your legs. He slowly tickled your lips and glided over your clit. His methodical movements massaged you, causing your crest to react to his touch, and your body began to build its energy. You became more and more wet as you craved him. 

“Yes….oh..” You moaned as he left soft kisses on your cheek, your neck, your chest. The sound of you wanting him seemed to cause a reaction, and his fingers grew hungrier as they roughly toyed with you. 

You wanted to embrace him, to throw your arms around his neck and grip his hair, but when you tried you found that not only were you blindfolded, your arms and hands were bound to your side. 

“Why do you bind me?” You asked amongst your moans. “I would look at my savior, I want to see you.” 

“I can’t….” Was all you got in response, that hoarse hushed tone again. He shut you up with another kiss, this one with more power and aggression, like he had waited a long time to kiss you like this. 

The sensation of him fingering you was delicious, but pain still racked your body. It wasn’t enough. 

“More…” You begged. 

“Yes…” the hushed tone responded. You felt heavy kisses at your neck, and hot flicks of his tongue trail down your chest. He gripped your breasts, pushing them up, and you felt his hot tongue swirl around your firm nipples. 

“So beautiful…” you heard him say before he lightly sucked on your tits.

Your back arched in the pleasure.

“Oh goddes…” You let out. This man was experienced, he knew how to treat a woman. The healing energy of his lust started to take hold of your blood, and you felt the throbbing pain begin to subside, and your wound began to heal more rapidly. 

“It’s working, savior…. Give me more…” you moaned. 

With that, he slid you up a bit, and he roughly forced your legs to open as he leaned in to fully stroke your wet slit with his tongue. 

“Mmm…” He growled as he licked you, his aggressive licking over and over again built up your orgasm to the brink. Your thighs tried to clinch around them, but he forced them down and held them firm, fully exposing you to him. 

“Fuck… oh! Like that...like that...oh my goddes….. Mm...ahh!” Your body shook, causing a slight twinge of pain from your still healing wound, but your crest sang, and the strongest orgasm you had ever had ripped through you. He eagerly continued his assault with his tongue, carrying you through your wave of pleasure, tasting all of you as you flowed into him. 

“Oh my…” you praised through ragged breath. “You are… so good at that..” 

You earned a light chuckle from him, but still couldn’t make out the voice. He slowed his kisses on your lower lips, lifting his head to kiss your stomach, and rest his head against you. It seemed he was stopping, just like last time. 

Your wound was nearly healed, and your power was almost full again, but you didn’t want to tell him that. 

“More...please...don’t leave..” You pleaded. 

“I can’t….I shouldn’t…” He said, planting more little kisses on your lower stomach.

  
  
“Why not?” You pleaded, “I want you…” As the words left your lips you felt him grip at your sides tightly, like he wanted you too, and was forcing himself to resist. 

“I can’t...we can’t..” 

“Please...no one has to know… I want to feel you inside of me… I need you, savior… I need you so badly…” 

“It’s been so long… “ the whispers answered, as he positioned himself over you. You could feel his breath against your neck, and his hair tickled yours. 

“Please…” You begged, and were answered with a forceful crash of his lips against yours. He consumed you, and you returned the passion. You did not know who this man was yet, but you felt such strong energy from him. 

His thick, strong form ground against you, and his hands gripped your hair. You felt a _very large_ rigid form press against your sex through his clothes as he ravaged you. 

He pulled away from your lips and gripped your hair tighter. He halted his movements, and his whole body tensed. He held that motionless position, as if he was at odds with himself, trying to get the strength to leave. 

“What’s wrong?” You whined. “I can feel that you want me… “

“It’s evil of you to tempt me..” he growled in a low tone. 

“Don’t you want me, savior?” You asked. 

He let out a curse and you felt his breath as he deeply kissed your neck. You felt his teeth against you, he bit down, hard enough to feel his frustration but not hard enough to draw blood. He was still hovering above you, body tensed. 

“More than anything…” He answered. Laying more heavy kisses on your collar bone and shoulders. When he drew close enough to your lips, you lifted your head, forcing him to kiss you. You sucked his lower lip into your mouth and playfully bit him, causing a hot moan to escape him and his body to shudder. 

“Then take it..” You demanded in a sultry voice. 

You sensed him sit upright, and he let out a frustrated carnal shout of frustration. You heard the sounds of him fidgeting with his clothes before he fell back onto you, passionately ravaging you again. 

You felt his tip at your entrance, it was hot and slick with pre-cum. It was _thick, wide, and throbbing_ for you.. And he was still hesitant to do it. 

“Please… can’t you feel how much I want you?” You slid forward slightly, causing his cock to glide over your pussy. When it slid over your clit your body arched again, still sensitive from the orgasm he gave you with his tongue. 

“Fuck…FUCK” He let out, and you felt his fist slam into the dirt next to your head as he thrusted his hips forward, speaking you with his massive erection. 

“Ah!” You screamed in pleasure as your body adjusted to his wide girth. He ground into you desperately, the wet sounds of skin on skin echoing through the forest. He groaned with ecstasy with every thrust.

“Oh goddess you are so ...ah!” You moaned loudly, his entire weight was on you, and he was a formidable man. 

He sat up, gripped your thighs and yanked you closer, forcing him suddenly deeper. 

“Yes!” You screamed as he fucked you _hard_. You lifted you legs so that you could hook your feet on his shoulders and lift yourself up. He took full advantage of the new leverage, and rocked further into you. 

“I won’t last…” He growled. You felt his cock tense inside of you. “You’re too perfect..”

“Yes...oh goddess you feel so good!”

“Fuck...I’m gonna… ah!” He suddenly pulled your legs out and drew himself out of you, leaning his full weight on you again. He just barely pulled himself out before you felt his hot come burst onto the skin of your stomach. His whole body was shaking and you were both wet with sweat. The groans he let out as he came almost sounded familiar...like you had heard this man in battle… the sounds of battle and the sounds of passion were often similar. You still couldn’t say who your savior was though. 

He held there, shaking, and spilling his seed onto you. Your wound was fully healed, even moreso, you felt even more than full strength and power again. 

“I’m sorry..” He whispered. You heard him take a rag out of a satchel and begin to clean you off. 

“No..don’t say that..” You whined. “I wanted you.. I _want_ you.. And I want you to take me _again.._ I have never had anyone like you before. Why must this be a secret? Can we not see eachother again?”

“I wish…” Was all he said, lifting your head up and grabbing a flask of water. 

“Drink this..” He whispered. “It will help you heal faster.” 

You brought the cool liquid to your tongue, and it felt so refreshing. It wasn’t water though, it was a sleeping tonic you had had before. The effects would be near immediate. 

“No..” You protested weakly. “Show me your face… show….me…” you managed to get out before sleep took hold of you once more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -


	20. All of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania wakes up. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th chapter! I gotta admit that I didn’t really think this story would live this long, but here I am, loving it and thoroughly enjoying writing it! May it continue living on and branching out. 
> 
> In honor of the 20th episode of Crimson Snow, I was thinking of expanding a bit. Toying with the idea of making a series of one shots that have interactions and character / relationship building with other characters of the game, taking place in their long treks on between Garreg Mach’s and missions. It would focus less on the main story and Rania and more on background characters that aren’t featured as much in the spotlight. 
> 
> Would that be something y’all would like or be interested in reading? Lemme know!

You awoke to the scent of incense stirring at your nose. 

“Show me…” You whispered, dazily opening your eyes to see the face of…

Manuela. 

_ Damnit!  _ You thought.  _ Stubborn fucking bastard whoever the fuck you are.  _

“She is awake!” Cooke Manuela. 

You took in more of your surroundings, it seemed Edie and Petra were there as well, and you heard more voices outside of your healing room. 

“Edie? Petra?” You called, being answered by both of them rushing to embrace you. 

“Petra said you had been impaled!” Edie shouted. “I expressly forbade you from near death experiences Rania Dawn!” 

“Well our young princess seems to have exaggerated.” Said Manuela as she looked over your form. “There isn’t a scratch on you. Though, there is a lot of blood on your uniform, I can only assume that it is that of a fallen renegade and not your own. You probably fainted from shock.” 

“I know what I remember seeing!” Petra insisted as she held you tighter. “The forest spirits and the God of the Wilds gave you healing! They are one with you now.” She smiled. 

“Yeah… it must have been shock.” You said, winking at Petra. Suddenly you remembered something else. 

_ Dorothea! _

“What of Dorothea?” 

“That is what everyone and their sister is talking about right now in the hallway. The knights were deployed to go find her, that is who brought you back, but Seteth and the Archbishop and the other class leaders are all out there debating whether or not to send reinforcements.”

“I’ll go!” You shouted, sitting up from your bed. 

“Not so fast young lady!” Manuela firmly pressed you back onto the pillow. “Wound or shock or what have you, you were fainted for quite some time! I don’t think it is wise for you to go riding back into the fray! We have plenty of able bodies to handle this!” 

“And handle it we shall.” A voice broke through the room, causing your blood to jolt. It was Seteth, followed by others. 

“I am going!” You insisted. 

“No need, you should rest.” He answered. “But we are putting together a force to go aid the knights in the retrieval of Miss Arnalt. There is a chance…” His voice trailed off. “There is a chance they have Flayn as well.” His voice sounded hopeful. 

_ His daughter… _ you remembered from your vision.  _ Flayn is his daughter, not his sister… he must be sick with worry.  _

You felt a similar worry begin in your veins, a sudden need to protect Flayn, a sudden affection for her you hadn’t previously felt. Her safety and health was one of your top priorities as well as Dorothea’s now. 

_ Blood memories…  _ the words echoed in your mind. 

“I am  _ fine  _ Professor Seteth.” The words sounded harsher than you meant. 

_ Shit… I have to remember not to let Camille come through, I can’t go getting in trouble disrespecting a high ranking member of the church! _

“I mean… I truly do feel fine! I would like to go save my friend, I feel better than ever.” 

“Such a strange girl….” Manuela looked at you like you were the most interesting exhibit at a museum. “How do you recover from ailments so quickly? Do you have a crest we don’t know about? Maybe Hanneman should examine you?”

“No!” You shouted, and to your surprise your disagreement was also voiced by Edie, Seteth, and Linhardt, whom you were just noticing now. Hubert was in the room as well, but he had the composure not to react. 

“Alright, alright!” Manuela surrendered. “I know no one likes being poked and prodded by Hanneman but I didn’t think it was  _ that  _ miserable!” 

This was one of those moments you were thankful that Manuela never read deeper into things. To most people, that would have been suspicious. 

“Anyway, I would really like to go.”

“If you insist I really can’t bring myself to turn away able bodies to help find my-“ Seteth was cut off by the sound of distant yelling. 

“Archbishop! Archbishop!” You heard faintly from down the hall, accompanied by hurried steps. 

“It’s Cyril.” Felix said from the hall. 

“Cyril was with the knights.” Rhea said calmly, walking out to the hall, and being followed by everyone else. 

You saw Cyril eagerly run up to Rhea. 

“Lady Rhea, we caught the band of Lonato’s Militamen! We got Dorothea back!” Behind Cyril you saw the knights returning; Alois, Jeralt, Professor Byleth, even some of the other class members like Claude and Dmitri. 

“That is  _ such  _ a relief to hear.” Rhea said with a happy sigh, and allowing Alois to carry Dorothea through to Manuela. She seemed like she was asleep, but she didn’t seem hurt. 

“She isn’t hurt much I am glad to report,” Alois stated. “Though, the journey was rough on her. We gave her some sleeping aid.” 

“Thank you for you diligence and bravery, all of you. The loss of a student is not something we take lightly at all. I imagine then that the band of traitors is taken care of?” Rhea asked. 

“Yes, archbishop, as far as we are aware there are none left, and if there are, they are the cowards who fled.” Answered Professor Byleth. 

“What of Flayn?” Seteth pushed through the crowd to the front. “Was she amongst them?” He asked in a worried plea. 

“I’m sorry Seteth…” Professor Byleth put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The look on his face...you had never seen such….  _ woe.”  _ “But, I know who did, and where they are.”

“Indeed?” He spoke up with excitement and … anger? 

“Yes. I did a thorough investigation in the last couple weeks while my class was scouting the forest. It’s professor Jeritza, and he has her in the catacombs under Garret Mach near the tombs.” 

You and Edelgard exchanged a look that basically conveyed  _ shit, he is one of ours.  _ Though you didn’t know if Edelgard was in on this kidnapping of Flayn thing. Your instinct said she wasn’t and that Jeritza was acting out of turn, or on someone else’s orders. Edie was working with some really shady individuals that you did  _ not  _ approve of, and you guessed this was some of their handy work.

“Jeritza…” Rhea lamented. “What is your plan Professor?” 

“I have reason to believe he has a formidable force with him. We strike tonight.” Byleth responded coldly. 

“All of us.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not used to writing battle scenes yet (admittedly,) so next chapter will be a time skip to after the battle. Wimp. :3


	21. Blue Lion Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania has bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much appreciation to my fans on this work, seriously, so much love for you guys! Than you for your continued support and interaction!

... _two notes. The first… Jeritza...is fucking terrifying. Remind me never to accidentally give my power to that guy. *Shudders*_

_Second… great. Monica is back. I hate Monica. She is such a… aaaaaah._

_Sidebar… since I have the blood of the saint, does that mean I can have an awesome hero's relic too? Is there one tied to Camille? Ugh. I wish I could talk to her._

You were lost in your thoughts while lying on your bed. It was afternoon on a weekend day, a few days after the battle against Jeritza for Flayn. You still didn't like the fact that they took her, and you didn't like it...at _all._

Edelgard swore she had nothing to do with it, and Hubert only mumbled something about _those who slither_ under his breath. Refreshingly though, you and Hubert have finally agreed on something other than sex; Monica is a damn problem. She's reckless, has no respect for authority, and is just plain…. Obnoxious. Lately Hubert's been chiding her do much he has had no condescension left toward you. 

You also craved to speak to your saint again. The more you thought about that vision the more you wanted to know. You had been having more vivid dreams at night lately, but haven't seen her again. You had so many questions. 

_Is there a hero's relic out there for you?_

_What exactly happened between her and Seteth? Her and Nemesis? Her and Rhea? Where does that leave you?_

_So does this mean all the gods and Goddesses are real? That kind of majorly opposes Edie's cause and could cause an ideological mental breakdown._

_Is there a way to summon her into a vision?_

_Did she basically tell me I was immortal?_

_Is there more to this power that I don't know?_

_Who keeps saving me from death coma???_

The list went on. 

You needed to learn how to meditate in prayer, maybe that would call or Camille. You needed to learn more. 

_I know someone that would talk to me…_ you thought. 

Seteth crossed your mind, but you didn't think he would tell you anything if you cornered him. He was the kind that, _if_ he was going to reveal anything, it would be on his own time. 

You could talk to Rhea, but something in your gut told you that would be an _awful idea._

So… That left one person. Flayn. She was Cerulean, so she probably knew the history of Camille. She was also way more easily manipulated than Seteth, and far less to call for your execution than Rhea. 

She had actually recently joined the ranks of the Black Eagles, so it would be easy enough to strike up a conversation. 

You got up out of bed and began heading up to the library. She could often be found there. There or in the cathedral. 

Upon exiting your room, you nearly ran into Hubert, who seemed like he was about to knock. 

"Oh!" You exclaimed, startled. 

"How fortuitous." He said flatly. 

"Were you…… looking for me?" 

"Does it appear as if I was doing anything else?" He sighed. "Come." You learned that that simple command meant to follow him. He began walking slowly around the grounds as you walked beside him. 

"Have you spoken with Lady Edelgard recently?" He asked. 

"Not at length, Monica keeps taking up all of her time. It's been quite a nuisance." 

"Hmm." He seemed amused. "Indeed." 

"Why?" 

"Tell me Lady Randall.." he began to ask, fully ignoring your question. "Is it true you nearly fell on the battlefield the day Miss Arnalt was captured by renegades?" 

"I _did_ fall…" you affirmed, shuddering from the memory of the pain. 

"And yet here you are." 

"Yes, I was saved again. And before you ask, yes, it was the same person as last time, and no, I still don't know who it was, that blindfolded me." 

Hubert paused in his stride and glared into the ground. 

"This is vexing. Whoever this man is he clearly is trying to use you for your power. We need to find the source of this problem and eliminate it." 

"You are so cynical." You chided. "Not everyone wants to _use_ people for what they can _provide._ I quite think this person cares about me and does this out of affection." 

Hubert's glare was now on you, burning your soul. 

"Is that so? Don't be naive." His voice was harsh. "What makes you think it is acting other than utility he sees in the likes of you?" 

"So charming Vestra." You sighed. Now that you had been together a couple of times, his harsh words began to cut deeper than they one did, which you hated. 

_Do not so much as feel a single little feeling you moron_ you thought to yourself. 

"You can tell in the way a man… uh…." 

Hubert watched you intently, barely blinking his gleaning emerald eye, as if he was searching the canvas of your face for something. 

"You know what, I don't need to explain this to you, I owe you nothing Vestra." You decided, turning away from him and stepping forward. 

"Hmph." He half-chuckled at your shy fear as he matched your stride. "If he seems… _affectionate.._ " the word served foreign coming from his voice. "It is probably just a mechanism to pacify and manipulate you. He is a thief, nothing more." 

"Year I suppose I should just die next time, sorry for the inconvenience." 

"It should be me in such situations, it _is_ rather inconvenient that you keep choosing to lose grip on mortality when I am not present. Do you _take pleasure_ from his pathetic attempts T self serving heroism?" 

"Interesting how you think that's your business Vestra." You quipped. 

"All the more interesting that you think it's not." He retorted. "I can't have you straying away on some whimsical foolish ideal like romance or some equally frivolous notion. Every time this happens it gives someone that' is not us an advantage in battle. What if this person is against us? What if we have to turn blades against them and this _advantage_ grants them victory? You willfully wenching yourself to anyone but me is at best a reckless and unnecessary risk, and at worst is high treason. The only reason I'm not punishing you right now is because once again, even you can't make your own mistakes when you are half dead. If you find out who this man is, you _will_ tell me, _immediately._ Understood? I of course will be looking into the matter extensively myself." 

"Contrary to your belief you do not own me Vestra." You answered. 

"I do. You are only correct in the sense of formal legality, a fact I mean to remedy soon enough, after our plans begin to take shape." 

"What in Zanado are you talking about?" 

"Nothing that concerns you, at least, nothing you can change, so there is no use discussing it." 

You sighed and shook your head. "If you are quite done with your cryptic threats, I was actually going to the library. May I take me leave _Lord Vestra_?" The last two words left your lips dripping with scorn. 

"Meeting Linhardt there are you?" He inquired. 

"Oh my goddess you are like a jealous suitor." 

"I am a lord looking after his investments." 

"Spare me. I know I know, I am nothing, I will always be nothing, I'm no better than a well trained steed, spider, fly, blah blah. Careful or I might not let you _ride_ anymore!" You blurted under your breath. 

Suddenly you found yourself being dragged quickly and deftly into a nearby classroom where he held you in place close to him. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"It's a _vow."_ You fought back with words. "I know how _seriously_ you take those." 

"You think you are amusing?" He asked, gripping your hair and pulling it harshly, forcing you into a front submissive position in his arms. "Don't forget who you are speaking to. You have made me vows, and _those_ I must _insist_ that you keep. You have no choice. Your body betrays you. You're mine." 

You hated that he was right. Your body was betraying you right now. 

He kept his firm grip on your hair and your body as he forced you to walk backward into a desk, that he lifted you on with ease.

He used magic to close and lock the empty classroom door, and he loosened his grip on your hair so you could move again. 

"Give yourself to me. Now." He commanded, looking at you with deep intent. 

You returned his stare, and your breath began to quicken involuntarily. You hesitated, not wanting to give into the humiliating demand. 

He scowled. "You seem to have forgotten what _now_ means. I said, show me you are mine." 

You found yourself spreading your legs, refreshing your lace panties to him from under your uniform skirt. You felt your hands drift to his face as you slowly leaned closer to kiss him. You felt him return your heat. Your legs reached out to grip him and pull him closer. 

"What do you want?" He asked in between impassioned, hungry kisses. 

"I want you.." you whispered back with a whimpering moan. 

"Not good enough." He said in hushed tones.

"I _really_ want you Hubert…" you pleaded. 

"Still not good enough." He gripped your hair and pulled it tight. 

"I want you to take me.. right here, I want you inside me please!" You begged. "Please I want to feel you fuck me…" you closed your eyes and opened your legs farther for him. 

"Deliciously submissive little mouse…" he purred into your ear as his fingers traced the lust-soaked lace of your underwear, just barely testing your clit enough to cause little shivers to shoot through your spine. 

"But you have been so defiant today, I don't think you deserve it. You need to learn that words have consequences. Especially threats to keep yourself from me." He chided, pulling himself away and opening the classroom door with his magic. 

"Don't you dare…" your time grew annoyed as he began to step away from you. "You would leave me like this?" 

"Hmm." He just smirked, fully taking in the view of you wet and wanting him with your legs spread on the desk. 

"Deliciously submissive." He said again, before…. 

_Walking out of the room._

You waited there in pure disbelief, waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. 

_That son of a fucking whore!_ You shouted in your mind, rage welling up inside you. This was so _insulting._ On top of the fact your crest thirsted for satisfaction above all else after that tease.. it was _humiliating._

If he _ever_ thinks he is going to get to be with me _ever_ again after that little stunt he is _dead fucking wrong._

Your body yearned to be filled and to orgasm, the power of your blood consumed you. In your rage filled thoughts against Hubert, you felt your own fingers creep between your thighs and begin teasing at the cloth around your clit. 

You leaned your head back, and relished in the sensation of touching yourself, swirling your fingers around your bead. 

".... Miss Randall…" a shy male voice broke you from your self-pleasuring thoughts. Your hand snapped away, your knees snapped shut, and your eyes snapped open at the sound. You foud yourself clammering off the table as you took in the mortifying sight of Prince Dmitri, Felix and Dedue standing at the entrance of the door. 

"What are you doing here!" You half-shouted in panic and embarrassment and you adjusted yourself and straightened your clothes and hair. 

"This… is a Blue Lion House study classroom

…" 

"Oh?" You looked around, suddenly noticing all of the blue banners. "Right, yes, of course, I'm sorry for being in your space your majesty-erm, your highness I'll just.." you half-ran to the door, almost running into Felix on your way out. "Sorry!" You shouted again behind you as you booked it away from the classroom. 

_Library. Flayn. Library. Flayn. Library._ You repeated the mantra in your head as you ran to your destination, trying to burn out the sight of the three Blue Lion men walking in on your touching yourself. 

LIBRARY. FLAYN. LIBRARY. FLAYN. You tried to make the words consume your mind and replace the pure embarrassment and flush in your cheeks. 

You'd never be able to look them in the eyes ever again. Literally. Ever. You'd have to leave the monastery and head back to the Empire early. You'd banish yourself. 

_I just wanna crawl in a hole and die. I wanna disappear. I do not want to exist here any longer. I would literally pay gold to be impaled on a sword again if it meant I could go back in time and have that *not happen._

Taking note of the people around you looking concerned that you were running as fast as you could, you slowed down. 

_Library. Flayn. Library. Flayn._

_Try to forget Rani._

_Try to forget._

  
  


It wasn't working. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp womp woooomp.


	22. Revelations and Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania has a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin but dialogue, lots of dialogue, I hope y’all like my dialogue writing abilities. Did I mention dialogue? XD

_ Library. Flayn.  _ You kept repeating in your head. As if it would help anything. You were positive your whole face was the color of Sylvain's hair. 

Your steps carried you hurriedly through the halls of the monastery, you barely even looked at those you were passing. You rushed by passersby whispering "excuse me" and "sorry" every few seconds until you got to your destination. 

The library was mostly empty at this time of day, save for a couple book keepers and the occasional dedicated student. 

Your eyes glanced over the room, looking for that spiraled emerald hair. 

_ Ah! There she is!  _ You saw her, sitting alone at a table, reading. 

_ Perfect.  _

“Good afternoon Flayn.” You greeted. “May I sit here?” You motioned to the chair across from her. 

“Certainly, of course!” She seemed excited. “How are you on this day Rania? I am so glad to see you are fairing well after your awful ordeal.” 

“Well, same to you! I imagine yours was much worse, I am so sorry that happened to you!”

“Oh, in truth I don’t remember most of it. Though, in your case, I heard you were nearly gravely wounded. I saw someone bring you back across the bridge and give you over to the professor when it happened.”

“You did?” Curiosity suddenly gripped you. Did she see….  _ Him?  _ “Did you see who brought me back?” 

“No...they were obscured. I know they were a very familar face though, the guards did not even check them when they rode by. All I saw was a horse and the tip of their lance though. So...someone that wields a lance?” 

_ Not helpful.  _ Your mind sighed.  _ Doesn’t exactly narrow it down that much, anyone could have grabbed a stupid lance and rode out to get me.  _

“Well, I am great full to them, whoever they are.” You said, not dishonestly. Anyways, how are you enjoying being in our class?”

“Oh! I enjoy it very much!” She responded, genuinely excited. “I never thought my father would agree, especially after the …  _ incident…  _ but I am tired of running and feeling so delicate and frail. He overworries. It is time for me to learn how to really guard myself.” She looked up at you, seemingly snapping out of some deep thought. “Oh, sorry for going on and on, I shouldn’t concern you with my problems!” She blushed. She really was so innocent for being an over millennia old saint. 

“Oh, no worries Flayn. That is what friends are for!” 

“Friends?” She seemed confused. “I mean… yes! Friends!” She smiled adorably. You felt endeared. 

“So, what are you reading about?” 

“Oh, just some stories of the Saints and history. I do love reading about them.” 

“Really? I find them very fascinating as well!” 

“Truly!?” She seemed delighted. 

“Yes! Would you mind telling me about them?”

“Of course! I tend to be an enthusiast on Saint history if I do say so myself.” She smiled proudly. “What would you like to know about?” 

“Well, I have always been interested in Saint Cethlean...oh! And the battle at the Tailtean planes is always a very interesting topic!”

“Indeed!” She agreed. “That was a very important part in our land’s history. Saint Seiros defeats the King of Liberation, freeing the kingdom from corrupt tyranny! So very heroic I think.” 

“Yes! Didn’t Saint Cethlean fall in the battle though?” 

“Oh...she…” Flayn trailed off a bit. “Some say she died there, others say she was wounded and went into a deep, deep slumber. That can happen when saints are wounded you know, it is written in a few tomes.”

“Wow, I can’t imagine what that would have felt like…” You mused out loud. 

“I imagine it was very long and restless. Probably very lonely….and it left her very weak and frail when she finally did awake. I can relate in a way. I was sick for a long time and find myself in a similar state. Perhaps that is why I feel such a strong connection to Saint Cethlean.”

“Well, that and you bear her crest, I imagine that also helps!” You teased. Flayn chuckled. 

“Yes, that probably does have an influence!”

“How long did you say she was asleep for?”

Flayn sighed, her face suddenly heavy with melancholy. “Some say she was asleep for over a thousand years, though I imagine to her it felt much longer.”

“Oh wow...that’s awful… I’m so sorry that happened.”

“Yes...its a sad tail.” She seemed to be staring off into some unknown distance. 

“So….when did you wake up?” 

“A little less than 20 years ago. It’s been a struggle ever since.”

“I imagine your father missed you dearly.” 

“Oh, he did, very much so. She missed him as well, it was a very painful time for both of them...still, that is no excuse for him to be overbearing now that—-“ She cut off, suddenly realizing what you had been saying. She slowly met her emerald eyes with yours, looking totally bewildered and taken off guard. 

“You...you said ‘you..’” She said in barely more than a whisper. “And...you said ‘your father…’ didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” You smiled, knowingly. Trying to comfort her. 

She looked around slowly. Thankfully no one was in earshot of your table. 

“How in the world….” She looked at you again. “How….how did you know?” She looked almost scared. “Who else knows?” 

“Just me.” You answered. “Maybe we should go somewhere else?” 

“Yes…” She agreed. “Follow me. We shall go to my room.” 

“No one is allowed in your room I thought?” You answered. 

“This is different. Come, hurry.” She seemed suddenly in a frantic mood. 

She rushed you to the second floor, looking behind her every few steps, as if some beast were going to burst out of the walls and attack her. When you reached the door to her room, she let you in quickly, and shut the door with silence. 

Her room was  _ huge.  _ Though you did sympathies with her overprotective father and clearly very controlled and sheltered life...she was also very very  _ spoiled,  _ and you felt a twinge of jealousy. 

“How do you know about us Rania?” She asked, concern radiating through her voice. 

“It’s okay Flayn, I don’t want to hurt you.” You had to swallow the guilt that was welling up about planning to betray the church with Edie in a few months time, but that whole inner conflict wasn’t about to burst now. You swallowed the dread of that eventual nightmare for the time being. 

“I just want to know.” You told her with honesty, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

“Know about what? Us?” She asked. 

“I….” You debated telling her, but if you scared her half to death the least you owed her was the truth. “Flayn….no…. Cethlean…” She seemed alarmed, like she hadn’t been called that in centuries. “My friend...can you keep a secret?” 

“Yes...of course!” She seemed slightly more trusting. 

“I am…. a descendent of Camille...her crest has awoken within me….and I have been receiving confusing visions of her, and of the past. I can’t decipher them, I don’t know about them...I hadn’t even heard her name until a few days ago. I feel so lost...like you are the only person that can tell me who I come from.”

“Camille!” She seemed happy and excited. “Aunt Camille! Her line lives? Truly!” She seemed genuinely giddy. “I thought she had perished in the battle!” 

“No, she didn’t.” You couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. “She was gravely wounded, but found by a peasant farmer who was tending to the fallen. She chose to live a life of a mortal instead of slumbering as you had. She had children with the farmer, and here I am, a few centuries later. I suppose I am lucky, she told me in my vision that out line was nearly hunted to death.” 

“Really?” Her giddiness turned to a sad, mourning tone. “Well, I was asleep for a long time, but it doesn’t surprise me. If Rhea found out she had surviving kin, especially that bore her crest...she wouldn’t be pleased. Aunt Seiros took her… leaving… very hard. She has said very harsh words toward her. I still don’t know why she betrayed us… why she left me.” 

Your whole body felt a painful pang of guilt and sorrow. Your eyes started to well with tears. You couldn’t control your guilt. 

“She’s….very sorry Cethlean..” You managed to get out before you were overwhelmed. You felt yourself crying, as if Camille were here herself. 

“Oh…” Flayn looked at you, and her eyes began to tear up with you. “I...I believe you.” She said, smiling, and holding you tight. “I forgave her a long time ago. I know that Seiros and my Father are hiding something. Every time I brought her up in the past, they would change the subject and evade me. I finally gave up asking. It’s okay…” She comforted you. “I, for one, think you are a blessing Rania. A blessing from the Goddess Sothis herself, meant to bring her back to us.” 

“Thanks Flayn.” You smiled, holding her tight for a second. The sound of her forgiveness washed over you, and you immediately felt yourself getting feeling so much better. As if centuries of guilt was being lifted off your shoulders. 

_ Blood remembers…. _ The words danced in your memory again. 

“So…” You wiped the tears from your face with your fingers, sitting back up to face her. She was smiling, and seemed genuinely happy. “What do you know of it anyways?” 

A look of troubled confusion flashed across her face as she looked into the unknown distance again. You could tell she did that when she was deep in thought. 

“Admittedly Rania…. I don’t know much. I am sorry. I know that’s not helpful.” 

“It’s okay. I know you were wounded for a long time.”

“Yes, I know nothing of the time I was asleep. As well as….well...as I said before, whenever I tried to ask about her, or what happened, or why she left, I would get half-answers, glares, and requests to forget all about it in response. Even I have noticed a clear lack of her name in the history books, or barely anywhere for that matter.”

“Yeah… I know. It’s been a struggle finding even this much out. I had to almost die. Twice. For the visions to make any sense at all.” 

“But…” She smiled. “I do know about the time  _ before  _ she left.” 

“Tell me!” You sat, cross legged on her bed, hanging on to her every word. 

“Oh, it was the happiest of times. Truly, it was. The world was at peace and in harmony, all of us children of the Goddess lives together. There were many of us back then before….well, before Nemesis. Everyone seemed happy. Aunt Camille took such good care of me. She taught me things, gave me gifts… I loved her very much and she loved me. Though, she didn’t like my mother much. She avoided her whenever she could. Neither me or my mother fully understood why, and my father was curiously quiet about it all.” 

“Then what happened?” You felt your eyes wide with anticipation. 

“Then it just….stopped. Aunt Camille left, Aunt Seiros grew bitter, father grew angry, mother grew tired and confused at it all. Nemesis gained power, and men, and started slaying the children of the goddess, making weapons out of us. It was horrible. Then it all crashed into the Battle of Tailtean planes.. Nemesis fell, many fell… my mother…” She trailed off, sadness drifting back into her voice. “I was gravely wounded, and basically only father and Seiros survived. Any others who survived with us were never the same. We have been hiding ever since. Well, they have. I went to sleep to heal my wounds...and have only been back for the last fifteen years or so, and father hasn’t left me alone since.” 

“Thank you so much for telling me all this Flayn. I know it can’t be easy reliving that.”

“Oh, of course! I know its strange, but I feel like we are a kind of kin now!” She smiled, hugging you. “And in truth, it is quite refreshing being able to share this with someone new. Father doesn’t like talking about the past at all, and Rhea just gets...unspeakably angry when it comes to any topic about Nemesis or the battle or Camille. Understandably so I suppose...but truly… it is so nice to be able to have someone new to talk about it all with. I feel as though I am constantly living a false life… and those I can be myself around don’t want me to be myself.” 

“I imagine that is exhausting and I-“ 

You were cut off by a knock at the door. 

“Flayn...Flayn!” Seteth’s voice rang from the other side of the door. “Flayn… is there someone in there with you? I am coming in right this instant!” 

“Brother...No its really not necess-“ 

The heavy door swung open, revealing Seteth. A very stern...and not pleased looking Seteth. 

“Brother,  _ really!”  _ Flayn chided annoyingly. “These are  _ my private  _ spaces and you can’t just come in whenever you please!” 

“We have talked about having guests in your room.” Was all he responded with. His eyes never left yours. You felt dread welling up inside of you. 

“I am a student now and even more importantly I am not a child anymore brother!” Flayn half-shouted, getting up from her bed and glaring. “I can have my friends in to talk if I wish!” 

“Friends?” He echoed her words in a curious and sullen tone. “Interesting. Well, if it’s alright with you then, may I borrow Miss Randall? We have some things to discuss.”

“I swear brother you are  _ impossible-“  _

“It’s okay Flayn.” You reassured her. “Really, it’s okay. I forgot I was supposed to meet Professor Seteth in his office today to discuss some course work adjustments.” 

“Truly?” She asked, still annoyed, but seemingly understanding. “Very well then, of course. But  _ please..”  _ She emphasized. “ _ Please  _ feel free to come back  _ any time Rania,  _ I do enjoy your company.” 

You believe that she meant every word of it, but it was also clear that she was trying to assert dominance over Seteth. 

“Of course. Now then, my office, Miss Randall.” Seteth calmly yet sternly held the door open for you. You obeyed, walking past him. When you grew close to him your crest hummed within you, and the tension...you couldn’t tell if it was his anger or your crush...was almost tangible when you walked next to him. 

The trek to his office was nearly intolerable. It was silent and tense. You could tell he was  _ not  _ happy with you. Not happy. At all. 

When you finally entered his office he shut the door. You stood just inside, while he paced over to the tall bookcases, staring at them, facing away from you. 

“I do  _ not…. _ ” His tone was dark and thoroughly displeased. There wasn’t a hint of his usual scholarly, professorly self in his voice. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself down before continuing. 

“I do not appreciate, nor condone, the cornering of my sister for your own gain. She is innocent and naive, and she does not need to be deceived into conversations she has no real knowledge about. She is sweet, and emotions still strongly effect her actions. But you know this. And you chose to corner her anyway.” 

“You can cut the act Seteth...or should I say, Cichol.” You don’t know why you felt brave, you definitely shouldn’t, and for every second you felt like talking back your inner voice was shouting to definitely  _ not  _ be defiant. This wasn’t Hubert, this was a saint, a literal god, or demi-god, that was pissed at you. Now was not the time to puff out your chest. 

“Very well.” His tone managed to grow darker, as he turned, shooting you right in the soul with an icy, pissed off glare only Seteth could strike you with. 

“Then I highly suggest.” He drew closer, almost as if he was on the offensive, waiting to pull out a sword and strike at you. “I highly suggest, for your sake Miss Randall, that you tell me  _ exactly  _ why you cornered my  _ daughter.”  _

He stopped just barely before you, merely inches away. His stare was intense and serious, delving deep into your eyes. You felt the tension. Your body was high confused. You didn’t know what you were feeling. It was a mix of unbelievably turned on, and also intimidated out of your own wits. You just stared at him in response, your brain and body trying to decide on fight or flight. 

“Do you misunderstand?” He enunciated at a low growl. “That wasn’t a suggestion. I said tell me what you wanted with my daughter….

_ Now _ .” 

_ Fuck fuck fuck…  _ was all your ever-clever mind could seem to summon. 

_ Just…. _

_ Fuck.  _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays suspenseful music*


	23. More and More Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rania gets a new piece of jewelry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you like this chapter! Threw in some juicy stuff as a thanks to your patience!

"I just wanted her help is all, Seteth." 

"Help?" He didn't seem amused. "If you need  _ help  _ I suggest you go to the knights, or your professor, or Rhea, but Flayn seems a very strange choice for one seeking  _ help."  _ His glare penetrated your spirit. He was only a pace away. 

"Well I don't know who to go to about this Seteth!" You half-whined in exasperation. "I'm having visions, my crest is acting up, I've almost died multiple times.. I need to talk to  _ someone  _ about it! There are only three possible people I know that can talk to me, and two of them aren't exactly  _ friendly.  _ Flayn send like the best option." 

"So you hunt her down and corner her into giving you what you want?" His voice grew angry. 

"For Sothis  _ sake,  _ Cichol!" You shouted, backing away from him into the book case. "You are acting like I was some fierce predator hunting meek prey to slaughter! Or that I'm some unsavory sort looking into stealing her  _ virtue  _ in the night! Lay  _ off  _ of me! I'm her friend, I care about her, I would never do anything to hurt her! Besides she is a  _ woman _ now and part  _ goddess _ and you can't keep treating her like some caged-fucking-songbird!" 

His glare grew fiercer as he stomped forward to corner you against the book cases. His hands flew up in rage as he harshly poked ar your chest, his emerald eyes baring down on you beneath furrowed brows.

"How  _ dare  _ you of all people  _ presume  _ to tell me how to raise my own daughter!" He yelled in your face. You had never seen him this worked up before. It stirred something in you that made you blood rush. 

"I am her  _ father _ and better yet I am your  _ superior  _ and you have some kind of  _ ignorant  _ and  _ misplaced  _ sense of priveledge if you think you can walk around here like you-" his words trailed off in your head. 

You  _ should _ be scared witless right now. 

You  _ should  _ be thinking about not getting expelled. 

You  _ should _ be thinking about how to get out of this pit you've dug yourself into. 

But all you  _ could  _ think about was how close he was to you, how your crest felt like a magnet drawn to him, how, even though nothing romantic was going on, you felt your body reacting to him. 

You felt your hands drift involuntarily up to his face, pulling him to your lips. You forcefully drank him in, with that incredible rush you felt before beginning to burst within you again. 

No sooner had your lips touched his than you felt a forceful push away from him. He tore himself away from you, staggering a couple of steps backwards in bewilderment. 

“WHAT in SOTHIS’ name do you think you are doing Miss Randall!?” He demanded. “When you are lying on your death bed and it’s the only thing you can think of to save yourself  _ then  _ I might make allowances for your behavior but when you are being scolded for-” His angry words seemed to flow into your head and then spill right out. You couldn’t barely even hear what he was saying to you, all you could think about was taking him, here and now. 

You stepped forward to close the gap between you with reflexes you scarcely knew you had, and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Please, Cichol, I want you… so badly…” You whined in a whisper. “I have for so long…” 

“ _ You  _ do not want me, child.” He chided, sliding out of your embrace again and backing away even further. “Your memory does, for it is long.  _ You  _ shouldn’t even technically exist, if it hadn’t been for my weakness.” He seemed to flash sorrow on his face for a moment. “My weakness multiple times over multiple centuries.” 

“I am  _ no  _ child.” You retorted in a voice that was scarcely your own. Anger at his resistance began to well up inside you, like centuries upon centuries of lust and hate. “Do you  _ not  _ feel it?” 

He sighed deeply, furrowing his brow and bringing his fingers to his forehead in his ‘deep thinking’ pose. “My, you really are Camille incarnate. She is stronger in you than I had thought.” 

“She  _ is  _ me, in a way.” You began stepping closer, you felt a strange new power ebbing and flowing within you. 

“No...no, no, no…” He said hesitantly, looking surprised, as if you were a ghost. 

Something possessed you to raise your hand, beckoning him closer to you. Pink and green tendrils of magic began to spill from your finger tips and flow towards him. 

_ Well, that is definitely new.  _ You thought to yourself. 

“Not so soon..” He mumbled under his breath, more out of curiosity than anything else. The visible strings of magic entered him through his skin, causing his whole body to shiver under the sensation. A strange look crossed his face, and his eyes locked on to yours. 

“Yes, I feel it,  _ child.”  _ He enunciated that word, pricking every angst-filled nerve in your body. “But you don’t have enough power to override my willpower yet.” 

“Yet?” You teased, flashing a smile across your lips and coming within touching distance of him. He had backed all the way into the wall at this point, no longer giving him anywhere else to run. You placed your hands on his chest, and leaned up on your toes to lightly kiss his neck. He rewarded you with a shuddering breath, as if he had a millennia of pent-up urges starting to boil to the surface. 

You let one hand drift down his body, feeling his firm and muscled frame even through his robes. You kept going, finally firmly rubbing up against and cupping the area between his legs. 

He startled at your touch, and you could feel his desire growing under your palm. From what you could feel, he was everything you had imagined in that arena, and you yearned to feel him take you. Letting your hand explore him, you ventured another kiss to his lips, as his breaths got more and more ragged with your teasing. 

This time he didn’t push you away, but hesitantly returned your affection. You could feel those rose and emerald tails of magic emerging from your finger tips again as you goaded him into a full erection. Your grip could scarcely satisfy half of his length alone now. 

A slight moan escaped him against his will, you had figured he hadn’t been touched like this in  _ some time.  _ You wanted nothing more than to  _ please him,  _ and this foreplay through his robes alone was enough to cause rivers of lust to spill from your core. 

His passion grew hungrier and the kisses grew more deep with every teasing touch. 

Suddenly he broke your embrace, breathing heavily and sighing into the air as he let his head fall back against the wall. 

“You..” his tone seemed a mix of desperation and aggression. “You toy with forces beyond your ken.” 

“You don’t seem to mind, professor.” You said in your most sultry tone. 

“Hmph.” A smirk played at his lips, before he lifted his hand and a forcefield of green protection magic flashed in front of you, zapping you away from him and causing you to tumble backwards onto the floor. The protection field began to drain the pink energy from him and return it to you. The second your own magics came in contact with your skin and soaked into you you felt an unrivaled wave of lust surge through your blood. You writhed on the ground for a moment as the magic penetrated every inch of your skin, and caused electric bursts of energy in all of your sensitive zones. 

“Ahh!” You let out in a startled cry, before you tried to lay still. An inner voice told you to take deep breaths and calm yourself. Somehow you knew that your own magic could only temporarily effect you, and it would subside after a moment or two, though you aren’t sure how you knew that. 

During the few moments of getting yourself under control, Seteth only watched from his protective shield. The smirk still lingering on his face. 

It hit you that he could have done this at any moment, which means he was in control the whole time. You thought you were seducing him and teasing him when really it was him teasing you, letting you think you were getting somewhere. 

Anger raged within you, replacing the your lust magic. 

“Ugh! You, you self-righteous son of a-” You began to shout. 

“Careful, Miss Randall I am still second in command of this monastery and the consequences for insubordination can be dire.” His tone was calm and he was still smiling. You didn’t think he had this level of cheekiness in him. 

“I hate you  _ so  _ much! You and your...your celibacy shield, don’t pretend you don’t want this too!” 

“I’ll pretend what I like, I am over a thousand years old.” He quipped. “You are not even twenty.” 

You only responded in a very pointed glare. His shield subsided and he brushed his hands together and straightened his clothes. 

“Now, before you are dismissed, we have a couple of things to discuss.” 

_ At least he didn’t seem angry about Flayn any- _

“Regarding my daughter. You have gone and told her what you really are, and now I am afraid there is no stopping her bonding with you. Since I do believe you have no ill-will towards her, I’ll allow it, for now. But don’t give her the impression she can go letting  _ anyone  _ into her room now. She is precious to me and still naive to this world, despite her age and power.” 

You kept glaring. 

“The second point I have is regarding  _ you.  _ I didn’t know your powers were that advanced already. Your crest can be very chaotic. I had hoped you wouldn’t get to this ability at all, but it seems Camille’s spirit is strong in you, and it will probably only grow. I have no desire to take the  _ Rhea  _ approach, but you  _ do  _ need to learn to control it, and you need to be supervised as you come into this… unique set of talents you have. It is direct order from me that you not use these crest abilities on anyone. Do you understand me? Anyone. Ever.” 

“What are you talking about?” You were more confused now than anything. 

“Soon I will reveal to you the nature of what you are, what your crest is, why it was almost struck from existence, but that isn’t a conversation for today. You just need to know that you  _ cannot  _ under  _ any  _ circumstances intentionally use your abilities against any students or faculty. If I hear you had, the consequences could be  _ lethal,  _ understand Miss Randall?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” You got up and brushed your clothes back into an orderly fashion. You were so annoyed with him you couldn’t feel anything else. “May I leave now,  _ professor?”  _ The last word dripping with scorn. 

“Yes, you are dismissed. Know that I am keeping a close eye on you.” 

You stepped to the door, but before you opened it you stopped and turned back to him. 

“I have a question.” 

“Hmm?” He responded. 

“Why are you so resistant against me, when I know you have saved me twice before with the same act?” You weren’t sure it was Seteth that was your savior, but you figured it was as good a guess as any. 

“What are you…” He seemed perplexed, and then a flash of realization crossed his face. “Oh. That was not me.” 

“Then who was it?”

“Has she not revealed that to you yet?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“No…” 

“I propose a trade. You follow my demands, and I will tell you who it is.” 

“Alright, tell me.” 

“Ha! Because you are trustworthy. Come here.” He beckoned you closer. 

You walked up to him hesitantly. He pulled out something from his desk drawer. 

“A ring?” You asked, as you looked at the object. It was an ornately carved silver ring with some form of glimmery gem in the middle. 

“Indeed. It is an ancient artifact, there aren’t many left. It is a vow-gem,” he explained. “Any vows made on it must be kept, if they are not, both hearts in the vow will know of the betrayal.” 

“Seems like an important piece of jewelry, why waste it on me?” 

“Because, if your powers get out loose it could rain destruction. I was going to wait until I found something to vow on it, but if you really want to know who has saved you, then that will work as an exchange.” 

“Fine. How does it work?” 

Seteth began a spell in some language you did not understand, though it felt familiar. Magic swirls began to encircle the ring, causing the glimmering gem to glow white. 

“I, Cichol, vow to you, that I will reveal the secret to which you seek, if you vow in return, not to intentionally use  _ any  _ of your crest-borne abilities on  _ any mortal ever under any circumstance, until such a time when I allow it.”  _

“That seems strict.” You replied hesitantly. 

“Time is ticking.” He retorted. 

“Fine. I, Rania Dawn Randall, to so vow this to you in return.” 

The magic immediately sealed itself inside the gem, and the ring floated over to you, latching itself on your middle finger. 

“What the-“ you cut off, pulling at it. 

“It won’t come off until I release you from your vow.” 

“You  _ failed  _ to mention that!” 

“My mistake.” He said nonchalantly. “The important thing is it is done.”

“Fine!” You began storming away, almost forgetting his end of the deal. “So?” You said, before opening the door. “Who is it?” 

“A descendant of nemesis, he has a connection to your memory just as I do, though he doesn’t know it.” 

“Stop with the cryptic poetics, Seteth, who is it?” 

You could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. You froze in shock. The words bounced off your ears and refused to take root in the world of logic. 

“I’m sorry...what did you just say?” You asked, bewildered. 

“Did you not hear me?” He said perplexed. “I said….

_ Captain Jeralt Eisner.”  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd nobody guessed it correctly, which means either I did a good job OR everyone will hate it, but this is what I had planned so I’m sticking with it xD lemme know what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I like drama. And lots of adjectives. And starting sentences with and. Pure rebellion. 
> 
> Feedback welcome! Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Next chapter should coming in the next couple days!


End file.
